Quand le surnaturel et la réalité se font face
by Leelou67
Summary: Il y a du grabuge dans la ville New-York. Mais pas n'importe quel grabuge habituel, où les flics se mettent à pourchasser un meurtrier. Plus du genre de Sam et Dean. Ils pensent être prêts à ce qui les attend là-bas. Grossière erreur.
1. Chapitre 1-Une journée comme les autres

-Réveille-toi. Allez, debout !

L'autre marmonna, encore à moitié endormi. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son radioréveil, qui n'affichait que six heures treize du matin. Seulement ? Il tourna la tête dans la direction opposée en le regardant préparer leurs sacs et leurs armes.

-T'as pas vu l'heure ? Pourquoi t'es si pressé ? On est rentré super tard, hier, j'suis crevé…

-Rectification : « tu » es rentré tard, la nuit dernière. Et vu le nombre de bouteilles vides par terre à l'arrière de la caisse, tu as du passer une nuit assez… Bon, bref. Donc ?

-Donc quoi ?

-Comment s'appelle l'heureuse élue, cette fois-ci ? Qui a eu l'immense honneur de croiser ta route par une nuit si arrosée ?

-Haaaan, t'es sérieux, là ?

Il lui répondit quand même, sentant son regard insistant et moqueur le fixer.

-Bon, d'accord. Je crois que c'était… Stacy… Ou peut-être Andy, je sais plus trop.

L'autre esquissa un sourire amusé et secoua la tête tout en attrapant sa veste déposée sur le rebord d'une chaise.

-C'est bien toi, tout ça…Allez, Don Juan, traîne pas. Je t'attends dans la voiture, t'as dix minutes pour te préparer et… Pour effacer les traces de la nuit dernière…

-Mmmmmmmh... J'veux pas y aller sans raison valable.

-On ira manger un truc, si tu veux.

-Ok, je viens, dit-il en imaginant un monceau de nourriture à portée de main.

Avant que Sam ne sorte de la chambre du motel, Dean s'écria

-Hey, tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le Don Juan ? Qu'il veut un double Cheeseburger et que c'est toi qui payes !

. . . . . . . .

Elle émergea doucement en tâtant l'autre côté du lit, qui demeurait froid. Après s'être redressée, elle devina une douce odeur de café frais provenant d'une des pièces voisines. Elle se leva et poussa la porte entrouverte, et entra dans la cuisine, où l'attendait quelqu'un qui sourit en la voyant.

-Hey. T'es debout depuis longtemps ?

-A peu près une heure. J'avais un chapitre à clore, au risque de me faire arracher les yeux par mon éditeur.

-Editrice, reprit-elle en insistant sur la dernière syllabe.

-Oui, bon, Gina est mon ex-femme, et également mon éditrice depuis des années, mais elle n'est rien de plus, tu le sais bien. Tu la connais comme moi, mais mon histoire avec elle fait partie du passé depuis…

-Je te faisait marcher, Rick. J'adore te voir tourner en rond comme ça, tu sais. Oh, merci, dit-elle et se saisissant du mug qu'il lui tendait.

-Oui, mais je me fais avoir à chaque fois. Honte à moi. Ma femme essaye de me piéger en insinuant que j'ai encore quelque chose à voir avec l'ancienne… Franchement, t'as pas honte ?

-Mmm. Non, pas le moins du monde… Sinon, t'avais une autre raison, pour te lever aux aurores ?

-Ouais, Ryan a appelé. Il a dit que c'était important, et je veux bien le croire. Il y a eu un charmant petit meurtre, comme on les aime… Et devine lequel ?

-C'est encore cette maudite affaire, je me trompe ?

-« Maudite » ? Géniale, tu veux dire ! C'est l'enquête du siècle, et c'est juste super cool !

-Castle, je ne crois pas que le terme « génial » soit très approprié, au vu des circonstances… Je me trompe ? Des cadavres en feu accroché au plafond, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de très réjouissant à cela…

Depuis quelques semaines, Kate et son équipe enquêtaient sur de mystérieux meurtres dont le coupable avait pour habitude de faire tenir ses victimes (par on ne sait quel moyen) contre un plafond, face contre terre, avant de les enflammer joyeusement.

-Et de toutes façons, pourquoi cette affaire t'intéresse-t-elle autant, dis-moi ?

-Je te parie que c'est un complot… Un complot d'aliens terroristes qui ont comme but d'éliminer le président, dit-il à voix basse.

-Mais, oui, et je te parie que le petit chaperon rouge est de mèche avec eux. Allez, Inspecteur Derrick, dépêche-toi, on va être en retard, répondit-elle en croquant dans un toast.

-Derrick… Comme Derrick Storm, mon personnage ? Bon, ok, j'arrête et on y va.

-Oui, les enfants, dépêchez-vous, dit une femme à la chevelure rousse en faisant son entrée dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Martha, dit Kate en souriant. Vous allez bien ?

-Merveilleusement, ma chère Katherine. Je suis sur le point de donner un cours à mes élèves de l'école d'art dramatique dans… (elle regarda sa montre) Dans exactement vingt-trois minutes.

-Parfait, mère, fit Castle. Du moment que toi et tes élèves évitez de décorer mon appartement comme la dernière fois…

-Ne fait pas ton rabat-joie, Richard… C'était simplement pour vivre pleinement ce moment…

-Je ne sais combien de fois tu me l'as répété… Au fait, où est Alexis ? Je ne l'ai pas vue, ce matin…

-Elle travaille, Richard, tu le sais très bien…

-Oui, mais quand même… Après tout ce qu'elle a appris durant ses années d'Université à Columbia, je ne sais pas si travailler à la morgue avec Lanie est le meilleur choix du monde…

-Elle a simplement aimé son stage là-bas, il y a quelques années, tu ne peux pas le lui reprocher. Au contraire, tu dois te montrer compréhensif avec elle, être fier de ce qu'elle fait aujourd'hui, parce que c'est ce qu'elle a choisi.

-Je le suis, évidemment. C'est juste que… Avant, je travaillais avec ma femme. Maintenant, ma fille nous a rejoints. Alors je ne peux m'empêcher de penser… Que feras-tu, toi ?

-Il n'y a aucune chance pour que je me mette à enquêter à mon tour, où à disséquer des corps, très peu pour moi… Ça, c'est votre travail, les enfants…

. . . . . . . .

-Bon, on fait quoi, assis dans un resto pareil à sept heures du mat', dis-moi ?

-Pour qui est le double Cheeseburger avec supplément de sauce chili ?

Dean esquissa un sourire charmeur à la serveuse, qui rougit légèrement.

-Pour moi, ma belle. Merci, poursuivit-il en lui glissant un billet en guise de pourboire.

Elle déposa le plateau et retourna en cuisine sans dire un mot, un sourire au coin des lèvres et mains tremblantes.

-T'en as pas marre de draguer toutes les filles de cette planète ? Et puis, c'est quoi, cette manie, de prendre un truc pareil au petit-déjeuner ?

Au lieu de lui répondre, il croqua à pleines dents dans son repas en le regardant comme si de rien n'était. Il avala et reposa sa question

-Bon, Sammy, qu'est-ce qu'on fout là ?

Il soupira et sorti de l'intérieur de son manteau un journal.

-Il y a une semaine, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. C'était déjà le cas il y a quinze jours, et comme toutes les autres fois. Comme à Lawrence. Tu me suis ?

Dean regarda le journal abîmé et fronça les sourcils.

-C'est pas possible, j'ai déjà buté ce salopard il y a quelques années.

-Oui, mais qui te dit que quelqu'un n'a pas repris le flambeau derrière lui ? Réfléchis un peu, Dean. C'est exactement la même mise en scène. Les victimes au plafond, les flammes, les…

-Ouais, merci, je sais. Bon, où se trouve ce truc, alors ?

-Hum… A New-York.

-N… New-York ? Trop bien, ça fait un bail que je voulais y aller, et…

Il stoppa net, et reprit, avec moins d'enjeu dans la voix

-Et… Comment va-t-on s'y rendre, monsieur le génie ?

-Bah…

-Ah, non, il est hors de question que je remette les pieds dans un avion, tu m'entends, Sam ?

-On a pas trop le choix, tu sais. C'est le moyen le plus rapide. Il faut à tout prix arrêter ça, et tu le sais comme moi.

L'aîné soupira.

-T'es vraiment un enfoiré, tu sais, ça ? C'est qu'à onze heures en bagnole.

-Tu me le répète assez souvent, je crois. Bon, finis ton truc et on y va. On a plusieurs heures de voiture avant d'arriver à l'aéroport.

-Et en plus, tu veux que je laisse ma voiture là-bas ? T'es chiant, hein…

-Bon, c'est d'accord, t'as gagné. On prend Baby* et on se casse de ce bled paumé.

-Je savais que je te ferais changer d'avis… Et sinon, à quels flics aurons-nous à faire, cette fois-ci, dis-moi ?

-Mh… Attends, il y a un site spécial sur les lieutenants de la criminelle, c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça, et… Oh, la vache…

-Quoi ?

-Il ont été classé comme les « meilleurs enquêteurs que les Etats-Unis ait jamais connu »…

-Passe-moi ton ordi, Sam… Alors, des enquêtes, des listes, des photos, des… Oh putain…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Dean fit pivoter l'ordinateur vers son frère et s'exclama

-Tu n'avais pas dit qu'il s'y trouvait la flic la plus sexy de tous les temps… Regarde-moi ça… « Katherine Beckett, l'une des plus jeunes entrée à la crim' ». Celle-là, il faut que je…

-Bon, je crois que j'ai compris, mais ça va pas vraiment être possible… T'as pas lu jusqu'au bout, sinon tu saurais qu'elle est mariée depuis plus d'un an et demi…

-Ok, fit Dean, en se calmant. Et qui l'heureux élu ?

-Il s'agit de… Oh, c'est pas vrai, je le crois pas… Cette flic est mariée à Richard Castle !

-Qui ça ?

Sam soupira, comme si ce son frère venait de dire était ridicule de sa part.

-Enfin, Dean, Richard Castle, quand même ! Un des écrivains les plus célèbres, auteur de thrillers policiers, le « maître du macabre » et tu dis ne pas le connaître ?

-Nope. Je lis pas ce genre de trucs ridicules, figure-toi. Mais on va aller là-bas parce que je meurs d'envie de rencontrer cette splendide femme…

-Ouais, bon, te réjouis pas trop vite, Dean. Tu sais très bien que ce ne sont pas des petites vacances amicales à l'étranger, reprit l'autre, le regard fixe.

Dean retrouva son sérieux à son tour et hocha la tête.

-Parfait. Attrape ton ordi, Sammy, parce qu'on s'en va pour la grande ville de New-York…

. . . . . . . . .

-Salut, Lanie, fit Kate en téléphonant à la légiste. J'imagine que c'est encore un de ces meurtres bizarres, je me trompe ?

-Non, Beckett, tu as entièrement raison. On l'a retrouvée dans le même état que celle de la semaine dernière. Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre le lien entre toutes ces victimes…

-Nous non plus, mais on continue de creuser. Je te laisse, on a du nouveau.

-Je t'envoie un message s'il y a quoi que ce soit.

L'enquêtrice raccrocha et se tourna vers Esposito, le regard interrogateur.

-Bon, alors ?

-Alors, on a son identité elle s'appelait Elsa McMurry, trente-sept ans, elle vivait dans le Queens. Mariée, deux enfants, employée dans une société d'écologie.

-Elle avait un casier ?

-Juste une insulte à agent en 97. Mais c'était la « femme parfaite », d'après son mari et ses collègues de travail.

-Ok, toi et Ryan, continuez de chercher, Castle et moi, on s'occupe de sa famille.

-Ca roule.

Beckett se leva de son bureau et rejoignit l'écrivain devant le grand tableau comblé d'images sordides et d'indices aussi inutiles les uns que les autres, et soupira.

-Cette affaire commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs. On est dessus depuis quoi… Trois mois ? Et rien. On ne connait pas le rapprochement entre ces hommes et ces femmes, on ignore qui a commis ces meurtres, et surtout, on a aucun mobile valable.

-Je suis persuadé qu'il y a un truc derrière tout ça, fit l'écrivain.

-Mais, je sais, des complots, la Mafia, la CIA, et autres trucs délirants… Arrête de rêver, on est dans la vraie vie, Castle… Les aliens, Bigfoot, les fées et toutes ces choses n'existent que dans les films et les romans…

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

*(Avis aux CastleAdicts) Pour ceux qui l'ignorent, Baby est le nom que Dean a octroyé à sa voiture. Voilà voilà.


	2. Chapitre 2-Bienvenue à new-York

Quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Pourquoi quelqu'un prendrait-il le temps de suspendre ses victimes au plafond avant de jouer les pyromanes ? Quel meurtrier était assez tordu pour faire un truc de ce genre ? Que pouvait ressentir une telle personne au plus profond d'elle-même ?

Elle rouvrit le dossier et en sortit les photographies sordides qu'il contenait avant de les réexaminer pour la énième fois, persuadée d'avoir loupé LE détail important. Mais à nouveau, rien ne lui sauta aux yeux. Sous l'effet de la pression, elle corna légèrement le coin supérieur gauche d'un des documents en soupirant. Tout cela ne menait à rien. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle avait peur de ne pas être capable de résoudre une enquête. Ce qui avait le don de la rendre assez irritable sur certains points. Heureusement qu'il était là, lui. Là pour l'aider, quoi qu'il arrive, malgré son esprit enfantin. Il le lui avait promis. Mais Montgomery et Gates l'avaient prévenue: il y a des affaires qui ne peuvent être résolues. Elle n'arrivait cependant pas à se faire à cette idée. L'idée qu'un psychopathe ne soit dans la nature, et ne frappe à nouveau.

-Tiens…

Elle sursauta. Castle s'était assis à ses côtés sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte et il lui tendait un café.

-Je sais que t'en as déjà eu un ce matin, mais vu ton état, je crois que cela ne te fera pas trop de mal… Alors, t'as trouvé quelque chose, finalement ?

-Rien. Le vide total. Pareil pour ce qui est de la famille d'Elsa McMurry. Ils ignorent totalement qui aurait pu commettre une telle chose. En plus, on a trouvé aucune trace d'accélérant sur le corps des victimes pour les brûler, je n'y comprends vraiment rien. Et s'il te plait, ne me parle pas des Men in Black ou de loups garous pyromanes, et le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour sortir une de ses nouvelles théories sans queue ni tête.

-D'accord, je ne le dit pas. Mais tu dois bien avouer que c'est… Très bizarre… Au fait, as-tu réussi à contacter les familles des victimes d'il y a quelques années ?

-Pratiquement toutes. Mais que dalle, ils ne comprennent pas ce qu'il se passe. Et il se trouve qu'un des premiers meurtres remonte à 1983.

-Vraiment ? Où ça ?

-A Lawrence, au Kansas. Mais on a pas réussi à rencontrer les proches de cette personne. Une certaine Mary Campbell a perdu la vie dans sa propre maison, de nouveau une mise en scène façon film d'horreur, et le soir-même, sa famille s'est mystérieusement évaporée. Ce sont leurs anciens voisins qui nous ont mis au courant. Elle était apparemment mariée et elle avait deux fils. Et nous n'avons aucune trace depuis.

-Trois hommes qui disparaissaient comme ça, sans laisser aucune trace… Moi, je te le dis, ils étaient tous impliqués là-dedans. Des agents secrets qui travaillent à l'encontre du gouvernement pour détrôner la reine d'Angleterre…

-Je n'en suis pas si sûre, Castle. Ses fils avaient quatre ans pour l'aîné, et six mois pour le cadet.

-Bon, d'accord, ce n'est pas ça. Mais pourquoi n'avoir prévenu personne de leur départ ? Et surtout, où sont-ils aujourd'hui ?

-Sûrement à l'autre bout du monde…

. . . . . . . .

Il émergea après quelques heures de repos sur le siège passager et regarda les alentours. Le décor n'était plus le même depuis un bout de temps. Au loin, des gratte-ciels à perte de vue. Il se redressa et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait dix-huit heures quarante-cinq.

-T'es enfin réveillé… T'as dû dormir pendant huit bonnes heures au moins.

-Je te l'ai dit, Sammy, j'ai eu une nuit agitée… Bon, on est où, exactement ?

-On va pas tarder à arriver à New-York. Par contre, je viens d'apprendre par radio qu'il y a des contrôles aux frontières de l'état.

-Vraiment ? Ils font vraiment chier, ces New-Yorkais… Pourquoi, en fait ?

-A ton avis ? Les flics de cette ville deviennent paranos à cause de ce qu'il est en train de se produire. Ils se sont mis à la poursuite d'un tueur en série et ils font tout pour le coincer.

-Si seulement ils savaient… Mais j'en rien à foutre de ces gonzesses qui ont peur de leur ombre. Enfin, à part la petite du site de tout à l'heure, hein… Bon, écoute, on va entrer dans cette ville, on va régler ce problème et on se cassera avant de s'attirer des ennuis supplémentaires.

-Tu ferais mieux de sortir nos cartes, fit Sam. Il y a une bagnole de flics à une centaine de mètres.

-Ok… Lesquelles ? Shérifs adjoints, FBI ou…

-FBI, c'est bon. Allez, passe-moi ça, dépêche.

Il se mit à ralentir et s'arrêta à la portée des policiers.

-Bonjour messieurs, veuillez nous excuser, mais les frontières subissent quelques contrôles de dernière minute. Nous vous invitons donc à…

-Agents Hastings et Taylor, FBI, fit Sam en leur montrant les insignes tout en les fixant. Je crois que vous pouvez faire une exception pour nous, je me trompe ? Nous enquêtons sur cette affaire dont les détails ont été dissimulés aux yeux de la population…

Le premier flic ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit.

-Eh ouais, on doit absolument passer, poursuivit Dean. Nous avons à nous entretenir avec certaines personnes aux placées, et nous nous sommes également déplacés pour boucler cette enquête avant que cela ne dégénère et provoque la panique dans les rues. Vous saisissez, ou il vous faut un dessin ?

Le policier s'écarta, et se contenta de leur faire un signe de tête tout en disant

-Messieurs, bienvenue à New-York. Bonne soirée.

. . . . . . . .

-Eh, Ryan, ça a donné quoi, du côté des collègues d'Elsa ?

-Je réponds avec, ou sans mensonge ?

-Bon, ok, j'ai compris. Esposito, appelle sa famille. Je suis quasiment sûre qu'ils ne m'ont pas tout dit, ce matin.

-Je m'en occupe, répondit-il. Au fait, Beckett, il y a Tori qui a quelque chose à vous montrer.

Elle et Castle se rendirent dans la salle média où ils y trouvèrent leur collègue, devant l'écran, regardant ce qui ressemblait à une vidéo-surveillance.

-Oh, vous êtes là, tous les deux. J'avais quelque chose à vous montrer.

-C'est quoi, ça ?

-En fait… Ça a été filmé chez votre victime au moment du meurtre. Cette caméra était incrustée dans le mur, un miracle de la carte soit intact…

-On a le meurtre enregistré ?

-Pas exactement… Regardez, plutôt…

Elle lança la vidéo sous l'œil attentif de la Capitaine.

 _Elsa passa devant la porte d'une chambre qui ressemblait à celle d'un nourrisson en baillant. Il devait être aux alentours de minuit. Un berceau, quelques jouets éparpillés et un enfant dormant paisiblement à l'intérieur comblaient cet espace. Puis on vit un homme entrer dans la pièce. Vêtu de couleurs sombres, le visage dissimulé sous une grande capuche tout aussi inquiétante._

-Je n'ai pas vu de bébé lorsque j'y suis allée, fit Kate.

 _L'inconnu se pencha au-dessus du petit et sorti de sa veste ce qui ressemblait vaguement à un couteau de boucher. Ce qui se passa ensuite fut à moitié dissimulé par les draps qui recouvraient les bords du berceau. Puis soudain, Elsa apparut sur le seuil de la porte, les yeux pétrifiés par l'horreur et dit, d'une voix ferme_

 _-Vous…_

 _L'inconnu leva la main vers elle, et…_

L'image se brouilla.

-La vidéo s'arrête là, reprit Tori. Il y a comme des ondes électromagnétiques qui empêchaient l'enregistrement.

-Mais pourquoi vouloir tuer un… Un bébé, je sais pas, ce n'est pas vraiment courant, ça…

-On ne l'a pas vu le tuer, rectifia Castle. Seulement prendre un couteau et… Et ça s'arrête là, je crois. Tori, on peut avoir une image plus net du meurtrier ?

-Je vais essayer, mais je ne promets rien.

Esposito accourut dans la pièce, un document à la main.

-Beckett, on a un problème.

. . . . . . . .

Les mains du chasseur se crispèrent légèrement sur le volant.

-Ca va Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien, c'est juste que… Je peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tout ce qui arrive est spécialement pour nous, Dean. Je veux dire, on a tué le démon qui commettait des meurtres identiques il y a des années de cela, et pourtant… Cela a recommencé.

-Eh, c'est bon, ça va, on va aller éliminer l'enfoiré qui fait tout ça, on ira voir Bobby pour lui raconter nos exploits, et voilà, fin de l'histoire. D'accord ?

Sam pensa à Bobby. L'oncle qu'il considérait comme un père. Celui qui savait l'aider quand il était seul. Qui trouvait toujours le moyen de le remettre sur pieds quand il défaillait. Il ne savait imaginer sa vie et celle de son frère sans lui.

-D'accord, finit-il par répondre. T'as raison, faut que je me ressaisisse, là.

-Voilà. Et accélère, même notre grand-mère pourrait rouler plus vite que toi.

. . . . . . . .

-Attends une minute, Esposito… Répète un peu ?

-On a tenté de téléphoner à la famille d'Elsa pas de réponse. L'appart de ses parents est vide, comme le sien, et celui de sa sœur. Enfin, il ont laissé le mobilier, mais les placards à vêtements sont quasiment vides.

-C'est quoi ce bordel, exactement, murmura Kate en se massant les tempes.

-Ils ont laissé leur voiture là-bas, ils ont pris le strict minimum. Ah, le voisin de palier d'Elsa se rappelle avoir vu son mari en bas de l'immeuble avec un bébé dans les bras.

-Au moins, ce meurtrier ne l'a pas éliminé, c'est déjà ça… Mais pourquoi avoir fui de la sorte ? Toute sa famille a disparu, et nous ignorons la vraie raison de leur fuite…

-En fait, fit Castle, nous ne savons peut-être pas pourquoi ils sont partis, mais nous avons un lien entre nos victimes…

Les trois autres visages se tournèrent sur l'écrivain.

-Vous vous souvenez de cette affaire, en 1983 ?

-Ca avait fait la une des journaux, reprit Esposito. Une femme tuée dans sa maison le deux novembre, aux alentours de minuit, et… Oh la vache, vous croyez que c'est le même tueur ?

-On en a parlé ce matin avec Beckett. Et il se trouve que la famille de cette Mary Campbell a disparu le lendemain. On ne sait vraiment ce qui leur est arrivé. Alors moi, je vous propose ceci recherchons ces trois personnes pour en savoir plus, afin d'éclaircir cette enquête.

-Ok. Ryan, Castle, allez faire un tour dans les archives. Trouvez tout ce que vous pouvez sur la famille Campbell, si c'est bien son nom. Je lance un avis de recherche sur les proches d'Elsa. Esposito, va voir Lanie, elle a peut-être du nouveau.

 _Plus tard…_

-Oui. Oui, exactement. Simon McMurry, c'est ça. Comment, ça, on doit attendre pendant encore deux jours ? Non, ne raccrochez pas, ne…

Trop tard. Elle reposa le combiné et enfoui sa tête entre ses mains. Tout cela ne rimait à rien. Elle se sentait comme incapable, et cela l'agaçait terriblement. Elle devait attendre encore deux jours avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, mais elle avait perdu sa patience, ce soir. Et tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête

« Pourquoi cette mise en scène ? »

« Un rapport avec de jeunes enfants ? Comme sur cette étrange vidéo ? Et pourquoi avoir disposé une caméra dans une chambre d'enfant ?»

« Pourquoi leurs proches disparaissent-ils de la sorte ? »

« Qui peut faire subir une telle chose à quelqu'un, qui peut avoir tant de haine en lui pour commettre ces crimes ? »

« La famille de cette Mary Campbell a-t-elle un rapport avec tout cela ? »

Elle était à peu près sûre que la réponse était « Oui ». Mais la plus importante de toutes était très certainement

« Pourquoi il y a-t-il deux agents du FBI dans mon poste de police ? »


	3. Chapitre 3-La famille Campbell

_Je me permets de prendre quelques libertés sur la série Supernatural pour cette histoire. J'espère que les inconditionnels me pardonneront_

. . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . .

Elle se leva, tout aussi soucieuse qu'énervée à la vue de ces deux agents dans son propre poste. Qu'est-ce que le FBI manigançait, encore ? Il ne cessait de fourrer le nez dans ses enquêtes, et elle ne supportait pas ça. Elle avait l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens, car ils avaient la mauvaise habitude d'empiéter sur son territoire. Mais elle avait appris à ne pas se laisser faire comme avant. C'était son job, de montrer qui fait la loi à New-York.

Elle fit quelques pas vers les deux agents qui semblaient l'attendre. Etrangement, ils étaient différents de ceux qu'elle connaissait. Ils paraissaient moins… Moins sérieux et moins « officiels ».

-Messieurs, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Je suis Katherine Beckett, Capitaine de ce poste de police.

-Agents Hastings et Taylor, FBI, dit le plus jeune et sortant son insigne.

-Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes venus faire ici ? Et surtout… Pourrais-je parler à votre supérieur ?

-Notre… Supérieur ? Pourquoi donc ?

-Vous n'imaginez pas le nombre de « faux flics » que j'ai croisés dans ma vie. Alors, puis-je lui téléphoner ?

-Si vous insistez, répondit l'autre en lui tendant une carte où étaient inscrit un nom ainsi qu'un numéro qui avait tout d'un vrai...

Elle composa le numéro et attendit quelques instants avant d'entendre une voix grave au bout du fil.

 _-Allô ?_

-Ici le Capitaine Beckett, 12ème poste de police à New-York. Je voudrais que vous confirmiez l'identité des deux agents que vous nous avez envoyés.

 _-Ecoutez, c'est moi leur patron et je suis actuellement débordé._

-S'il vous plait.

 _-Parfait. Ce sont les agents Ken Hastings et David Taylor, mes deux meilleurs éléments._

-Pourrais-je savoir ce qu'ils viennent faire sur mon lieu de travail exactement ?

 _-Ils sont là pour résoudre l'affaire que vous traînez à résoudre depuis si longtemps, Capitaine, sans vouloir vous offenser. Et sachez qu'ils ont tous les droits. Ils enquêteront plus souvent de leur côté, mais vous vous devez de partager chaque élément avec eux. Est-ce clair ?_

-Parfaitement. Bonne soirée.

 _-Bonne soirée, Capitaine._

Bobby raccrocha en souriant, sachant que cette femme n'y avait vu que du feu. Heureusement qu'il était là pour dépanner les deux frères, quoi qu'il arrive…

. . . . . . . .

-Voilà, c'est celle-là, dit Ryan en attrapant une des caisses poussiéreuses posée en équilibre sur l'étagère. Tiens, elle est plus légère que ce que j'imaginais…

-Les policiers de l'époque n'ont pas pu réunir beaucoup de choses, ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont pu… Allez, on ouvre ces dossiers et on perce le mystère !

-Pourquoi es-tu si enjoué par une telle affaire, Castle ?

-Je te parie que ce sont des ninjas tueurs spatio-temporels bicentenaires qui…

-Ok, stop, c'est bon, je veux pas savoir. Alors, on l'ouvre, cette fichu boîte, ou quoi ?

Ryan souleva le couvercle et vida l'objet de son contenu. Il y avait quelques dossiers ainsi que des objets personnels ayant appartenu à cette Mary Campbell récupéré chez elle après l'incendie.

-Alors… Mary était la fille unique de Deanna et Samuel Campbell, tous deux décédés en 1973, soit dix avant elle, et… La cause de leur décès n'a pas été mentionnée. Génial. C'est quoi le problème, avec cette famille, exactement ?

-J'en sais rien, mais c'est génial !

-Castle. On travaille, là.

-Oui. Bon, il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose sur elle. Le soir de son meurtre, les voisins l'on entendu hurler quelques secondes avant que l'incendie ne se déclare et ne ravage presque entièrement l'habitation. Puis quelques instants après, certains ont aperçu un jeune garçon sortir en courant de la maison, un bébé dans les bras. Puis un homme les a rejoints au bout d'une minute.

-Donc, on devrait savoir qui ils sont, non ?

-En fait, les voisins avaient emménagé le jour même, et seule Mary était venue leur rendre visite en lui disant qu'elle vivait ici avec son mari et ses deux fils. Rien de plus. Ils ont discuté quelques minutes, puis elle est partie. Et tu connais la suite…

-Les flammes, le meurtre et tout le reste. Cette affaire devient officiellement ma préférée…

-Dès qu'un truc est bizarre, tu adores l'enquête… Il y a des jours, j'aimerais trouver ça aussi cool que toi, mais bon. Je sais rester les pieds sur terre, moi… Ecoute, poursuivit-il, je crois que l'on n'apprendra rien de plus ici, alors… On ferait peut-être mieux d'y aller.

-Oui, t'as sûrement rais… Attends, tu viens de passer à côté de quelque chose, là…

Castle souleva un des documents et attrapa avec une pincette une parcelle de vieille photographie. Celle-ci représentait Mary, ainsi qu'un autre homme la tenant par les épaules.

-Je crois que l'on a trouvé notre indice manquant… Peut-être que cet homme est le fameux mari dont les voisins parlaient, et… Peut-être qu'il saura nous expliquer ce qu'il se passe…

. . . . . . . .

-Beckett, je reviens de la morgue, et je… Je…

-Lieutenant Esposito, voici Hastings et Taylor. Des agent du FBI. Ils nous suivront sur cette enquête et nous avons pour obligation de leur dire tout ce que nous savons sur cette affaire. Compris ?

-Heu… D'accord… Bah, enchanté, les gars… Capitaine, je peux vous parler une minute ?

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de pause, le seul endroit qui demeurait silencieux et à l'abri des regards.

-C'est quoi, cette histoire de FBI ? Pourquoi vous les avez pas remballés ?

-J'ai eu leur boss au téléphone, et tu sais que ces gars-là rigolent pas et que le FBI est mieux placé que nous pour savoir ça.

-Parfait. Mais il est hors de question que je partage mes infos avec ces blancs-becs..

-Vous en faites pas, fit une voix dans leur dos. On évitera de vous gêner. Mais vous êtes obligé de coopérer, je crois, lieutenant… Espasoti ?

-C'est Esposito.

Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit pour quitter la pièce et marmonna pour lui-même

-Abruti…

. . . . . . . .

Les deux hommes se faisaient face dans l'ascenseur et entretenaient une conversation animée

-Pour toi, Ryan, qui était vraiment cet homme, sur la photo, avec Mary ?

-Personnellement, je pencherais pour son mari. Ou quelqu'un de proche, vu la façon dont il la tient. Et toi ?

-Je… Suis-je autorisé à sortir une théorie farfelue ?

-Bah, au point où en est l'enquête…

-Alors, voilà mon avis cet homme est un dangereux scientifique qui fait des expériences sur des… Non, ça colle pas, en fait. Franchement, je suis aussi perdu que vous tous, aujourd'hui. C'est bien la première fois, pourtant…

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils virent Esposito venir à leur rencontre.

-Les gars, on a un problème.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, encore ?

-Les fédéraux sont là. Ils…Reprennent l'enquête, en quelque sorte…

-Et ils ont le droit de faire ça ?

-Apparemment. Et on peut rien faire, et ces deux cons veulent qu'on leur transmette tout ce que l'on sait pour l'instant. Mais je sais pas, ils ne m'inspirent pas vraiment confiance, ils sont un peu étranges, je trouve. Sinon, vous avez trouvé quelque chose, de votre côté ?

-Hum… Seulement une vieille photo où Mary est en compagnie d'un homme. On va aller donner ça à Tori, voir ce qu'elle peut trouver sur lui.

-Ok. Evitez juste d'en parler tout de suite aux deux agents… On sait pas trop à qui on a affaire, cette fois…

-Bah, on a qu'à aller les rencontrer, Ryan et moi. Puis on verra bien comment ça se passe…

Ils s'éloignèrent et Kevin ne put s'empêcher de dire

-Ils sont chiants, les fédéraux, quand même…

. . . . . . . .

Sam et Dean étaient assis dans la salle de pause et ils discutaient à voix basse.

-T'en penses quoi, de ces flics ? Ils ont l'air différents des autres, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Bah… Pour ce qui de la Capitaine, ça…

-Sérieusement, Dean. Ce Esposito a pas vraiment l'air de nous faire confiance. On va devoir faire gaffe, si on veut reprendre l'affaire.

-Ok, mais de quoi pourrait-il nous soupçonner, exactement ? Personne ne sait qui nous sommes et ce que nous faisons. Et puis moi, je l'aime bien. Il a du caractère, contrairement à certains flics que j'ai rencontrés.

-Parfait. Alors on reste sur nos gardes. Surtout avec cette enquête. Ils sont capables de remonter jusqu'à nous.

-Comment ça ?

-C'était notre mère, à Lawrence. S'ils peuvent trouver quoi que ce soit sur elle ou sur notre père, ils remonteront la piste jusqu'à nous et on sera vachement dans la merde.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Parce que déjà, je te rappelle qu'il y a un shapeshifter sous ton apparence qui a commis toutes une petite série de meurtres, et que la police est persuadée que c'était toi. Comment quelqu'un peut-il croire qu'une créature surnaturelle capable de muter a décidé de te ressembler pour te faire porter le chapeau ?

-Ouais, peut-être, mais tu te souviens de cet agent, là, Henriksen ?

-Bien sûr, comment l'oublier ? Combien de fois nous a-t-il arrêtés ?

-Justement. La dernière fois, il a simulé notre mort à bord de l'hélicoptère afin que les flics ne nous courent plus après. Donc techniquement, on est tranquilles, non ? Bon allez, on y retourne.

. . . . . . . .

-J'ai examiné la vidéo, j'ai essayé de la nettoyer, mais l'image se brouille à chaque fois, je suis désolée, les gars, dit Tori.

-C'est rien, on s'y attendait. Par contre, on a trouvé ça dans les archives, fit Ryan en lui tendant une photo qu'elle attrapa sur le bord. Vois ce que tu peux trouver sur cet homme, s'il te plait. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il y a un rapport, mais ça me semble important.

-Ok, ça devrait aller. L'image est plus ou moins de bonne qualité, et il faut voir si cet homme est dans le fichier, mais je devrais avoir une réponse d'ici quelques temps. Je te ferai signe, Ryan. Si t'es pas là, Castle jouera les messagers…

Les deux hommes sortirent de la pièce, assez fiers de leur découverte, et ils tombèrent sur les deux agents du FBI.

-Agents Hastings et Taylor, j'imagine que vous avez appris que nous allions vous précéder dans cette enquête.

-Oui, effectivement… Je suis le lieutenant Kevin Ryan et voici…

-…Richard Castle, fit Sam.

-Vous me connaissez, apparemment…

-Je ne vis pas sur une autre planète non plus. J'ai lu quelques-uns de vos livres. Ils sont vraiment bien.

-Oh, eh bien… Merci.

-J'ai juste une question, Mr Castle… Pourquoi avez-vous tué Derrick Storm ?

L'écrivain sourit en entendant ces mots et lui fit signe de le suivre.

-Ah, vous savez, c'est une très longue histoire, et cela me ferait plaisir de vous la raconter, agent Hastings… Venez avec moi.

Ils s'éloignèrent en laissant seul Ryan avec Dean.

-C'est donc à lui que votre charmante Capitaine est mariée…

-Effectivement. Pourquoi me demandez-vous cela ?

-Oh, pour rien, pour rien. Ce serait trop long à expliquer, et contrairement à mon fr… Mon collègue, je n'aime pas gaspiller mon temps en bavardage… Ah, mais une minute… Vous êtes Kevin Ryan, c'est bien cela ?

-Oui… Et alors ?

-C'est vous qui vous êtes retrouvé coincé sous un immeuble enflammé il y a deux ans ?

-C'est bien moi, oui…

-La vache… Et vous vous en êtes sorti indemne, pourtant…

-Indemne, oui, je dois avoir un sacré ange gardien… Dites-moi, agent Taylor… On ne serait pas déjà vu quelque part ? J'ai l'impression de vous reconnaitre…

-Mh… Non, je ne crois pas…

. . . . . . . .

-Donc, Mr Castle… Vous avez tué votre héros… Pourquoi, exactement ?

-Je ne le savais pas sur le moment, mais je me suis rendu compte qu'il ne m'inspirait plus comme avant. Lors de mon dernier Derrick Storm, la police est venue m'interroger à propos d'un meurtrier qui commettait des meurtres de la même façon que dans mes romans. Et une de ces personnes était le lieutenant Beckett. Après avoir résolu une seule enquête avec elle, mon inspiration a brusquement refait surface, et je me suis mis à écrire les thrillers de Nikki Heat.

-Je dois vous avouer qu'il sont vraiment bien… Et aujourd'hui, vous êtes marié à votre muse. Mais… Ce « Jameson Rook », qui suit sans cesse Nikki dans vos romans, j'imagine qu'il est fondé sur vous, n'est-ce pas ?

L'écrivain hocha la tête et sourit.

-Je ne pensais pas que les agents du FBI pouvaient se montrer si amicaux. Sans vouloir vous offenser, bien sûr…

-Ah, si seulement vous saviez… Si seulement…


	4. Chapitre 4-Avoir confiance en l'inconnu

-On dirait que Castle et ce Hastings s'entendent plutôt bien… On devrait s'en inquiéter ?

-De lui, non. Par contre, le deuxième a l'air de nous cacher quelque chose…

-Bah, ils sont comme ça, les gars du FBI, faut pas chercher plus loin. Ils gardent tout pour eux, c'est aussi simple que ça. Vous en faites pas, Beckett, Castle sait souvent à qui il a affaire…

-C'est le mot « souvent » qui m'inquiète, Esposito. Il y a des fois, comme il y a six ans, avec ce flic complètement cinglé, Slaughter, où il croit connaître quelqu'un et que cela finit par déraper, donc il m'arrive d'être inquiète, même s'il est adulte. Il s'attire toujours des ennuis, tu le connais.

-Je le connais, oui. Depuis huit ans. Mais on peut lui faire confiance. La plupart du temps…

. . . . . . . .

Cela faisait un bon quart d'heure déjà qu'il était assis sur cette chaise dans la salle de pause du poste de police, en train de feuilleter ce journal. Celui qui l'avait dirigé tout au long de ses « traques ». Celui de John Winchester, son père. Il le fouillait de fond en comble afin de trouver un quelconque indice sur le responsable de ces actes abominables. Malgré tout ce que son père avait réuni, Dean ne trouvait pas. Azazel était mort en 2007, il l'avait tué de ses propres mains. Et pourtant… Tout recommençait. Peut-être Sam avait-il raison, en fin de compte. Si quelqu'un avait repris le flambeau après lui ? Pour les attirer, tous les deux, à New-York ? Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ?

« Merde »

Il en avait marre. Marre de chasser les salopards dans son genre. Il existait même des jours où il se demandait comment se serait déroulée sa vie si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé, le deux novembre 1983. Si ce démon, Azazel ne lui avait pas enlevé sa mère. Aurait-il eu cette vie semée d'embûches, à parcourir les routes sans relâche, afin de protéger les populations ? Il en avait marre de vivre pour le bonheur des autres. Il aurait préféré avoir une vie stable, une vie qui n'aurait été écrite que par lui-même. Il aurait préféré que son frère poursuive ses études de droit. Il aurait…

-Hey, Dean, t'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

Le chasseur releva la tête. Sam le fixait, attendant très certainement une réponse de sa part, bien qu'il n'avait rien écouté.

-Quoi ?

-Je disais que tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec ce flic, là, Ryan, je crois…

-Heu… Oui, bah… Il est sympa. Mais il parait que les agents du FBI ont une assez mauvaise réputation, ici…

-Je sais, Castle me l'a dit.

-Ok, donc toi, il te faut juste deux minutes et tu l'appelles déjà comme ça.

-Comment veux-tu que je l'appelle, sinon, Dean ?

-J'sais pas, moi… « gratte-papier », ça c'est bien.

-T'es con. Bon, je vais aller faire un tour dans leur salle média, j'ai entendu parler de caméras, et d'autres trucs…

-Hey, Sammy, fit l'aîné et le voyant ouvrir la porte.

-Quoi ?

-Oublie pas, notre but est de les éloigner de tout ça. C'est dangereux et ils ne savent pas à quoi ils ont affaire.

Sam hocha la tête en guise réponse et sortit de la pièce.

. . . . . . . .

-Je l'aime bien, ce Hastings.

-Il est vrai que ce sont les premiers agents du FBI que j'apprécie, moi aussi, poursuivit Ryan. Taylor a un sacré caractère, mais il a l'air de prendre son travail très au sérieux…

-Aucune personne de chez eux depuis l'agent Jordan, lorsqu'un psychopathe confondait mon roman avec la réalité et qu'il s'était mis en tête de tuer Beckett, n'avait apprécié mes livres...

-Comment oublier un truc pareil… Ils ont été forcés de lire tes livres pour comprendre les habitudes du tueur…

-Mais ce gars-là, reprit Castle, il a l'air sincère, quand il dit apprécier ce que j'écris. Et ça, c'est cool.

-Tu peux pas entretenir une conversation sans utiliser le terme « cool » ?

-Apparemment non. Ce qui m'embête un peu, c'est que Beckett et Esposito sont sceptiques. Alors qu'il n'y a vraiment de quoi, n'est-ce pas ?

. . . . . . . .

Sam frappa contre la porte et attendit avant d'entrer. Tori s'empressa de refermer le dossier sur lequel elle travaillait sur son grand écran et il entra.

-Oh, vous devez être un des deux agents du FBI, je me trompe ? Je suis Tori Ellis, je m'occupe de tout ce qui est média, dans ce poste.

-Je… Heu… Oui, je… Hastings. Ken Hastings, FBI. Mon collègue et moi avons été mis sur cette enquête.

-J'ai appris cela. Je peux vous aider ?

-Oh, je… Je suis juste passé voir s'il y avait du nouveau, et… Et vu que je m'en sors bien dans ce domaine aussi... Tout ce qui est de déchiffrer les photographies, découvrir celui qui a piraté un site, et tout ça.

-Vraiment ? Vous êtes prêt à parier sur ce que valent vos compétences, reprit Tori, sourire en coin. Je vous mets au défi de déchiffrer ceci.

Elle ralluma son écran et fit apparaître toute une série de dossiers appartenant à une grande compagnie d'assurance. Sam se prit au jeu et effectua depuis l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau quelques manœuvres qui semblèrent simples pour lui. Il ne mit que quelques minutes à tout décomposer, trier et élucider ce qu'il se cachait derrière tout cela.

-Alors ?

-J'ai mis trois jours à déchiffrer ça, alors, je veux bien vous croire… Vous êtes quoi, vous êtes vraiment agent du FBI, dit-elle en souriant.

-Il faut bien croire.

La porte s'ouvrit et Dean apparut sur le seuil.

-Oh, je vous dérange, peut-être ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Amène-toi, il faut qu'on parle. Ravi de vous rencontrer, fit-il à l'égard de Tori, qui hocha la tête.

Il sortit aussi vite qu'il était entré, et Sam se tourna en direction de la jeune femme.

-Bon, Tori… Ravi de vous connaître.

-Moi aussi, Ken. A bientôt…

Il rejoignit son frère qui dissimulait un sourire derrière son dossier.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Dean ?

-Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu, là ?

-De quoi ?

-Avoue, tu l'aimes bien. Tu perds jamais tes moyens comme ça, et tu dévoiles rarement tes dons en informatique…

-Mais, n'importe quoi, redescends sur Terre…

Cependant, l'aîné n'avait pas entièrement tort… Sinon, comment Sam aurait-il pu passer sans s'en rendre compte à côté d'une photo de ses propres parents déposée sur le bureau de Tori ?

. . . . . . . .

Il devait être aux alentours de vingt-trois heures lorsque Sam et Dean attrapèrent leur manteau afin de quitter le poste.

-Nous allons y aller. On vous retrouve demain matin, à huit heures. Bonne soirée.

-Bonne soirée, les gars, firent Ryan et Castle en chœur.

Ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur et les portes se refermèrent sur eux.

-Ils sont vraiment sympas, eux deux, vous trouvez pas ?

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec toi, fit l'écrivain. Vous en pensez quoi, vous deux, continua-t-il en regardant Beckett et Esposito, vous n'avez donné aucun avis…

-Il faut bien admettre… Qu'ils se débrouillent bien et qu'ils ne nous gênent pas trop, répondit la Capitaine. Le plus jeune à l'air de s'en sortir pour ce qui est des ordinateurs et programmes codés, d'après Tori, et l'autre… Je ne sais pas encore, on va dire…

-Mouais, fit Esposito. Je veux bien leur laisser une chance. Une seule. Ils ont intérêts à nous montrer ce qu'ils valent, ces deux-là…

. . . . . . . .

Ils s'assurèrent que personne ne les suivait et pénétrèrent dans une étroite ruelle, arme au poing. Une fois arrivé devant une porte métallique abîmée, ils toquèrent et on ne mit que quelques secondes avant de venir leur ouvrir.

-Qui êtes-vous, que voulez-vous ?

-Nous sommes Sam et Dean Winchester. Nous savions que nous vous trouverions ici.

-Bon dieu, dépêchez-vous d'entrer !

Ils s'exécutèrent et l'homme verrouilla la porte dans l'instant qui suivit. Les deux frères remarquèrent qu'il tenait un carabine, tout comme les trois autres personnes présentes dans cette petite pièce plus ou moins éclairée.

-Nous nous doutions bien que vous viendriez, fit un homme à la chevelure grisonnante. Sam et Dean Winchester… John nous a souvent parlé de vous deux…

-Vous devez être Arold, n'est-ce pas ? Le père d'Elsa… Je suis sincèrement désolé, fit Sam.

-Ca va aller. En apprenant sa mort, j'ai pris les chose en main, et nous nous sommes sauvés. Nous savions ce qu'il s'était passé, et malheureusement, nous nous y attendions… Mais nous sommes des chasseurs, dans cette famille, et nous ne nous laisserons pas abattre si facilement par la créature qui m'a pris ma fille.

-Nous avons débarqué à New-York pour l'arrêter. Nous avons pu stopper Azazel, alors nous stopperons celui-là aussi, fit Dean.

-J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à votre père il y a quelques années… J'en suis navré, John était un très bon ami.

-Oh, cela remonte à un bout de temps, maintenant. Au fait, est-ce que votre petit-fils va bien ?

-On l'ignore encore. Nous ne savons pas vraiment ce que ce démon lui a fait, mais il a l'air d'aller bien.

-Parfait. En attendant, vous feriez mieux de rester cachés ici, jusqu'à ce que cela se calme un peu. On vous aidera à tenir, et on éliminera cette créature, je vous en fait la promesse, dit Sam.

. . . . . . . .

Tori passa en revue les fichiers datant des années 80 jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Si Ryan lui avait demandé de rechercher cet homme, c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle se remit à penser à l'agent du FBI. Il avait eu l'air un peu perturbé voir gêné devant elle, ce qui lui fit esquisser un sourire. Il y avait quelque chose, chez lui... Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, avaient les mêmes connaissances en technologie, et il avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien.

Cependant, elle le chassa de son esprit et tenta de penser à autre chose. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle chute comme la dernière fois. Pas encore. Plus jamais. Elle avait trop souffert, trop donné, trop perdu. Elle avait été trahie, et elle ne s'en était jamais remise. Pas complètement. Une partie d'elle-même avait disparu, et elle n'en avait jamais parlé à personne. Pas même à Beckett, Alexis, ou encore Lanie.

Son visage réapparut, mais elle le laissa faire, cette fois. Après tout, il n'avait pas à être de la même nature que celui qui lui avait brisé le cœur, autrefois. Il était bien plus que ça il était différent. Mais il avait l'air un peu perturbé par l'enquête en cours. Elle se doutait bien qu'il cachait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Un bruit discret la sortit de ses divagations et elle jeta un coup d'œil à son ordinateur. Quelques données étaient apparues, et elle s'empressa de les consulter, tout en espérant avoir trouvé quelque chose de valable, cette fois…

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose, fit Esposito en entrant dans la pièce.

-Je ne sais pas, je continues de chercher, mais il se fait tard, alors je vais sûrement y aller, moi aussi…

-Castle et Beckett sont déjà rentrés chez eux, comme les deux gars du FBI. Peut-être que Castle et Ryan ont raison, et qu'ils ne sont pas aussi chiants que ceux dont on a l'habitude de croiser la route…

-Peut-être… Allez, à demain, Espo. Oublie pas, faut se reposer, de temps en temps…

-Je sais, Tori. Salut, dit-il en attrapant sa veste et en sortant de la salle média.

Une fois le lieutenant parti, elle referma son ordinateur portable et soupira. La journée avait été longue, comme toujours, et elle avait hâte de regagner son appartement. Elle récupéra également la photographie et la regarda à nouveau, soucieuse. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange, en arrière-plan. Comme un voile uniforme bleuté. Elle avait d'abord pensé à des parasites ou des pixels, mais… C'était différent…

Ce mot résonna dans sa tête durant tout le chemin vers chez elle, sans qu'elle ne sache autant pourquoi.


	5. Chapitre 5-Devine qui est là

Depuis à peu près une semaine, Sam et Dean commençaient à gagner la confiance d'Esposito. Il avait même accepté de prendre un café avec eux, durant la matinée.

-Vous savez, les gars, je suis désolé, mais ici, à la crim', les fédéraux ont pas très bonne réputation, et je crois vous avoir mal jugés.

-Oh, c'est rien, on a l'habitude, fit Sam. Les policiers locaux ont généralement peur que l'on empiète sur leur territoire, mais nous ne sommes pas comme ça. On se rend bien compte que vous tenez à votre boulot, que vous voulez de l'espace, et c'est en partie pourquoi on enquête souvent de notre côté.

-En tout cas, les gens au poste commencent à se faire au fait que vous soyez là. J'en ai parlé avec Tori pas plus tard qu'hier, elle dit que vous lui êtes d'un grand soutien. Surtout vous, Hastings.

-M… Moi ? Pourquoi ?

-Bah, vous êtes un crack de l'informatique, comme elle, et elle n'en connaissait pas avant vous.

Dean donna un coup de coude à son frère, léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Et vous, Taylor, dites-moi, vous venez d'où, exactement ?

-Oh, c'est compliqué, j'ai beaucoup voyagé étant gamin.

-A cause du travail de vos parents ?

-Mh… En quelques sortes, oui… Mais bon, parlons plutôt de vous, lieutenant Esposito. Miraculeusement sauvé d'un gigantesque incendie il y a deux ans… Avec Ryan, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est ça. Ce fut une des expériences les plus éprouvantes de ma vie.

-J'imagine… Quelle a été la pire chose, pour vous ?

-Mh… Peut-être le fait que mon meilleur pote qui était en train de cramer avec moi avait décidé d'appeler son fils irlandais par mon propre prénom, sa femme étant en train d'accoucher dans une ambulance à quelques dizaines de mètres de là…

-Nan, sérieusement ?

-Ouais. Mais sincèrement, j'ai pensé à Lanie. Vous savez, notre légiste.

-Oui, on avait dans l'idée d'aller la rencontrer cet après-midi… Il y a bien quelque chose entre vous, je me trompe ?

-Notre relation est vachement compliquée, et semée d'embuches, mais on s'accroche. Quant à vous deux ?

-Quoi, nous deux ?

-Oh, allez, vous allez pas me dire que deux gars comme vous n'avez jamais rencontré quelqu'un…

-C'est… vachement compliqué, de notre côté aussi… Mais… j'ai effectivement rencontré, un jour, celle avec qui je pensais pouvoir passer le restant de mes jours, répondit Sam.

-Vraiment ? Et… Pourquoi n'étais-ce pas le cas ?

-Elle… Elle est morte.

. . . . . . . .

Quelques heures plus tard, Esposito retrouva Ryan et Castle au poste de police et se confia à eux

-Les gars, je crois que je sais pourquoi ce Hastings se montre assez distant, parfois. Je dois vous avouer que je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment, sur ce coup-là…

-Vraiment ? Que s'est-il passé ?

-On parlais de ce fameux incendie qui a failli nous tuer, Kevin et moi, puis j'ai commencé à parler de Lanie, et je leur ai demandé s'ils avaient quelqu'un dans leur vie. Hastings m'a expliqué qu'il était en couple depuis quelques années avec une fille, et qu'il avait même pour projets de lui demander sa main.

-Et alors ?

-Et alors… Elle a été assassinée il y a des années de cela.

-Oh merde, lâcha Ryan. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Il ne m'a pas raconté les détails, et franchement, je le comprends. Alors… on va y aller mollo avec lui, parce que j'ai vu sur son visage qu'il ne s'est était jamais vraiment remis…

. . . . . . . .

Dean donna un léger coup de coude à Sam.

-Pourquoi t'as été lui raconter pour Jessica ? Ils sont pas censés savoir, je te rappelle, Sam.

-Je sais, mais qu'est-ce que ça change ? Et je n'avais jamais vraiment eu l'occasion d'en parler avec quelqu'un, figure-toi.

-Bon, d'accord, mais fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, si un seul truc nous échappe, on se retrouvera dans la merde jusqu'au cou.

Ils poussèrent les portes battantes et entrèrent dans une vaste pièce aux températures fraîches.

-Hastings et Taylor, si je ne m'abuse, dit une femme en blouse bleue. Je suis Lanie Parish, la légiste du douzième. On m'avait prévenue de votre arrivée. Je peux vous aider ?

-Enchantés, Docteur Parish. Nous sommes simplement venus faire connaissance. Nous aussi, avions entendu parler de vous, alors… Nous voilà.

-Eh bien, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer également, j'ai entendu de bonnes choses sur vous, contrairement à certains agents du FBI…

Une jeune femme rousse ayant un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'années fit son apparition dans la pièce et salua les deux hommes.

-Oh, Alexis, pose ces dossiers sur la table basse, s'il te plait.

-Bonjour, dit-elle à l'adresse des deux agents, je suis Alexis Castle, l'assistante de Lanie, en quelques sortes.

-« Castle » ? C'est donc vous, la fille de Richard Castle ?

-Eh oui, on me reconnaît grâce à mon père, le plus souvent…

-Tu es bien plus qu'une assistante, tu sais. Tu es une des plus jeunes à savoir disséquer un corps sans t'évanouir.

-Je trouve ça à la fois dégoutant et super cool, moi…

-Je suis entièrement d'accord avec vous, fit Dean. Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je crois que nous devrions rejoindre nos chers collègues… Mesdames, ravi de vous avoir rencontrées… A bientôt, j'espère.

-Au revoir, agent Taylor. Hastings, attendez, je peux vous voir trente secondes? S'exclama Lanie.

Dean sortit et Sam avança vers la légiste qui lui glissa un morceau de papier dans la main droite.

-On m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci.

-Oh, je… Merci, Docteur Parish.

-Lanie. Appelez-moi Lanie. Au fait, finit-elle par dire après quelques secondes de réflexion.

-Oui ?

-Non, rien, je suis sûre que vous serez parfait. Allez, votre collègue vous attends. A bientôt, Hastings.

. . . . . . . . .

 _« Hastings,_

 _Je ne suis pas très douée pour rédiger des mots pareils, alors je vais être directe. Accepteriez-vous de dîner avec moi demain soir?_

 _Je sais ce qu'il vous est arrivé, il y a longtemps, et je comprendrais parfaitement que vous décliniez mon invitation, mais au moins, j'aurais tenté ma chance…_

 _J'attends votre réponse,_

 _Tori. »_

Sam serra la papier au creux de sa main et esquissa un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Sammy ?

-Quoi ? Heu, non rien… Allez, avance, on est arrivé, dit-il en poussant son frère hors de l'ascenseur.

Ryan, Esposito et Beckett se trouvaient devant le tableau tandis que Castle entretenait une discussion animée avec Velasquez.

-Ah, vous êtes là, vous deux.

-Yep. On a rencontré Le Docteur Parish, ainsi que la fille de Castle. Fallait dire que c'était une affaire de famille, tout ça...

-Eh bien… Oh, au fait, fit Ryan, on vient de boucler un gars complètement cinglé qui tiens de propos encore plus bizarres que ceux de Castle, justement…

-J'ai entendu, fit l'écrivain. Mais, sérieusement, ce gars a un grain…

-A ce point-là ? On peut aller le voir, Capitaine ?

-Si vous voulez… Mais n'y allez pas trop fort, avec lui, on l'a retrouvé au milieu de la route, immobile, comme s'il attendait quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Il a bien failli se faire écraser, puis un automobiliste s'est arrêté et l'a amené ici. Si vous le cherchez, il est en salle d'interrogatoire numéro trois.

-On va aller y faire un tour…

Ils s'éloignèrent, tandis que les trois flics reprirent leurs recherches sur le grand tableau. Une fois arrivés devant la porte, Dean souleva légèrement un des stores, le relâcha et leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

-C'est pas vrai, il manquait plus que ça, dit-il en ouvrant brusquement la porte de la pièce lumineuse.

-Dites-moi que je rêve, fit Sam en voyant l'homme assis face à la table, qui leva les yeux vers eux. On peut savoir ce que tu fous ici, toi ?

. . . . . . . .

-Tiens…

-Quoi, dit Lanie en relevant la tête de ses dossiers. Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-En fait, répondit-elle en attrapant la loupe et en la plaçant au-dessus du cadavre, je n'avais pas remarqué ceci, au début de l'autopsie.

La femme regarda à son tour.

-Regarde, derrière son épaule droite, poursuivit Alexis. Regarde ce tatouage. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit encore intact, malgré le fait que son corps entier ait été brûlé ?

-Ca… C'est une très bonne question. Attends, je prends une photo et je l'envoie à Beckett, c'est son boulot, de chercher ce genre ce genre de trucs, non ? Allez, soulève un peu son bras…

. . . . . . . .

Sam s'assura que le micro était coupé et il baissa convenablement les stores.

-Cass, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici ?

-Je suis venu vous apporter mon aide.

Dean plaqua sa main contre ses yeux et secoua la tête avant de la relever vers lui. L'ange le regarda sans comprendre leur réaction.

-Castiel, tu es courant que tu viens de te faire arrêter par la police de New-York, là ?

-Votre oncle m'a prévenu que vous seriez ici, mais je n'ai pas été assez précis pour ce qui était du bâtiment.

-Du bâtiment ? Merde, Castiel, t'as failli provoquer un accident monumental sur l'autoroute, je te signale… Juste une question, au fait… Qu'est-ce que tu as été leur raconter, exactement ?

-J'ai tenté de leur expliquer qui j'étais mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Ils s'imaginent que j'ai inventé tout cela.

-Je te rappelle, fit Dean, que par ici, c'est pas vraiment courant, des anges qui débarquent comme ça ! Mais, qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? On gère la situation, ok ? Bon, on va t'aider à sortir, tu nous laisses faire, d'accord ?

A peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que Ryan entra dans le pièce.

-Ah… Vous parlez à ce cinglé…

-En fait, dit Sam, nous… nous le connaissons.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, en fait, il était en garde à vue au FBI, mais on ne sait pas trop comment il est sorti. Alors on va prévenir notre boss, et il viendra le chercher pour le ramener. Sur ce coup-là, on s'en occupe.

-Parfait, je vais prévenir Beckett, alors… Oh, au fait, on a peut-être une piste. Elsa McMurry avait un étrange tatouage qui ne s'est pas désintégré lors de l'incendie, et on a retrouvé l'endroit où elle se l'est fait faire. Castle voulait y aller avec Esposito, et j'ai de la paperasse à terminer, alors…

-Ok, on va les accompagner.

Ryan sorti de la pièce, suivit des deux frères et au dernier moment, Sam chuchota à l'adresse de Castiel;

-Toi, tu bouges pas, t'attends Bobby !

Et il referma la porte derrière lui. Il rejoignit son frère, Esposito et Castle au milieu de la pièce, qui discutaient du moyen dont ils allaient s'y rendre.

-Je conduis, fit Dean. Allez, on y va.

Alors qu'il s'éloigna, Castle se pencha vers Sam et lui dit

-Il est toujours si autoritaire, votre collègue ?

-Toujours. Et vous pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point... Oh, allez-y, tous les trois, j'ai encore un truc à faire avant d'y aller, dit-il. Je vous rejoins en bas.

Castle hocha la tête puis il rattrapa Dean et Esposito dans l'ascenseur, qui ferma ses portes. Sam soupira et partit dans la direction opposée. Il s'arrêta devant la salle média, respira un grand coup et se décida à entrer.

-Oh, c'est vous… Je me demandais justement, si… Si vous aviez reçu mon message…

-Oui, je l'ai bien reçu. Et…

-Ecoutez, je comprendrais que vous refusiez, c'est juste que je suis plutôt cash et que j'attends pas pour me lancer, et que…

-Hey, doucement, Tori, il faut respirer, entre deux phrases…

Elle lui sourit.

-Alors… Quelle est votre réponse ?

-C'est avec grand plaisir que je dînerai avec vous…

. . . . . . . .


	6. Chapitre 6-Problèmes en masse

-Wahou, siffla Castle en voyant la voiture. Une Chevrolet de 67…

-Vous vous y connaissez, en voiture ?

-Non, pas énormément, mais j'avais une réplique de celle-ci lorsque j'étais gamin. Elle est à vous ?

-Yep, fit Dean. Allez, en route, l'écrivain… On a quelqu'un à interroger, je crois…

. . . . . . . .

-Ryan, où est passé Castle ?

-Oh, il est parti chercher le suspect avec Espo, Hastings et Taylor. Vous en faites pas, chef, il peut rien lui arriver, avec eux…

-Je crois que je commence à me faire à ces deux-là. Peut-être les avions-nous trop vite jugés, dès le départ. Ils savent bien prendre les choses en main et ils nous sont d'une grande aide. J'espère que nous allons résoudre cette affaire au plus vite, Ryan. Je commence à en avoir marre.

-Moi aussi, mais on y peut rien. On a pas la moindre idée de l'identité du tueur, et on le traque depuis des semaines.

-Je sais, Ryan. Mais tu sais, j'ai beau accorder ma confiance à nos deux nouveaux collègues, je sens qu'ils nous cachent quand même quelque chose. J'ignore encore quoi, mais c'est qu'il doit y avoir une raison, non ?

-Ils finiront peut-être par nous dire de quoi il s'agit par eux-mêmes, en temps voulu…

. . . . . . . .

Les quatre hommes entrèrent dans le bar. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à repérer leur cible, qu'ils s'empressèrent de rejoindre.

-Chris Oward, demanda Esposito en sortant son insigne, suivi de Sam et Dean. Police de New-York et FBI. On aurait quelques questions à vous poser au sujet d'Elsa McMurry. Vous avez une minute ?

-Mh… Ah, oui, j'me rappelle d'elle. Une charmante fille. J'ai appris pour sa mort, c'est dommage, elle avait l'air sympa…

-Avait, oui. C'est bien vous qui lui avez tatoué ceci, je me trompe ?

Il posa l'image devant lui. Les muscles de son visage se raidirent, comme ceux de Sam et Dean, qui savaient ce que ce symbole signifiait. Une étoile entourée d'un cercle. Un pentacle, évidemment…

-Je… Ouais, c'est moi, et alors quoi ? Vous allez m'arrêter pour ça ?

-Pour ça, non. Mais pour meurtre, certainement. On vous a vu tambouriner à sa porte la veille de son meurtre et criant, je cite « Tu t'en sortiras pas comme ça, dis-moi quelle est cette connerie ou je défonce ta porte. »

-Ouais, mais c'était pas sérieux, les gars… Elle m'a ouvert, on a discuté, et c'est tout, ça s'arrête là…

Tout ce passa rapidement. Dean plaqua l'homme contre le bar, les bras derrière le dos.

-Taylor, vous faites quoi, là, dit Esposito.

-Vous voulez des réponses, oui ou non ? Je le relâche s'il accepte de dire la vérité.

-Mais je dis la v…

-Non, je crois pas. Allez, on veut quelques réponses, Chris…

-Ok, ok, je vous dit tout, d'accord !

-Eh bah voilà, tu vois quand tu veux…

Dean le relâcha et l'homme leur raconta tout ce qu'il savait.

-Cette Elsa, là, elle s'est pointée il y a genre deux semaines, et elle me balance une photo. Elle veut que je reproduise ça sur son épaule. Moi, c'est mon job, alors je le fait. Mais ch'ais pas, c'est un peu bizarre, quand même, un pentacle, nan ? Alors quand j'ai terminé, je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle voulait un truc pareil…

-Et qu'a-t-elle répondu, poursuivit Esposito.

-Vous me croirez pas, de toutes manières…

-Tu nous dit ce qu'elle t'as répondu tout de suite. Allez, Chris, maintenant.

-Elle… Elle m'a dit que c'était pour… Mais merde, c'est trop cinglé, ce truc !

-Quel truc ?

-Elle m'a balancé que c'était pour… Pour… Pour pas qu'un démon la possède, voilà, vous êtes contents ?

Castle se pencha vers Esposito et lui murmura

-Ça devient officiellement mon enquête favorite…

. . . . . . . .

-Capitaine Beckett, je présume, dit-il en lui tendant la main. Je suis Patrick Forbes, le patron des deux gars qui sont chez vous. On m'a prévenu qu'un de nos détenus était ici, je suis donc venu le récupérer, si cela ne vous dérange pas…

-Je vous en prie, allez-y. Il est là-bas, dit-elle en pointant une salle du doigt.

-Merci.

Bobby se dirigea vers la pièce, tout sourire, heureux d'avoir réussi son coup, une fois de plus. En même temps, il avait l'habitude… Il ouvrit la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire et s'exclama

-Castiel, ça faisait longtemps… Allez, debout, on se tire d'ici. Et la prochaine fois, évite de débarquer comme ça quelque part, s'il te plait, ça m'arrangerait…

-Merci d'être venu me chercher, Bobby, c'est très aimable.

-Ouais, bah j'avais pas trop le choix, hein…

. . . . . . . .

-Ok, cet homme est complètement taré, fit Esposito en sortant du bar.

-Mais, c'est génial, cette affaire, s'exclama Castle, je savais que les trucs surnaturels existaient, et…

-Castle, on est dans la vraie vie, d'accord ? Allez, on retourne au poste.

Avant qu'il ne remonte dans le voiture de Dean, il lui dit

-Au fait Taylor…

-Je sais, j'ai exagéré, dans le bar, j'ai dépassé les limites, et je m'en rends bien compte.

-Non, c'est bon. Justement, tu m'a impressionné. C'était un sacré coup de bluff. Et crois-moi, je sais en reconnaître un…

-Oh, bah, merci, Esposito… Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses de tout ce qu'il nous as dit ?

-J'en sais trop rien… Mais on ferait peut-être bien de retourner au poste voir Tori, elle m'a envoyé un texto disant qu'elle avait du nouveau, alors… Allons-y.

« Décidément, je l'aime bien, ce flic » pensa Dean.

. . . . . . . .

-Oui… Oui, je sais… Mais non, tout va bien, je te dis… Oui, j'ai compris, t'en fais pas… Non, je rentre pas trop tard…Oui, moi aussi… A ce soir.

-C'était Jenny ?

-Elle s'inquiète pour moi à cause de cette affaire d'incendies. Tu sais, après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a deux ans…

-Je sais, Ryan, fit Beckett. Je la comprends, mais c'est bon, tu risques rien, ici, parmi nous. Bon, il sont où, les quatre, là ? Ça fait un bon moment qu'ils sont partis, non ?

-Bah, ils vont pas tarder, je crois…

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

-Ah, on parlait de vous, justement, on se demandait où vous étiez… Venez, fit Kate, Tori nous attend…

. . . . . . . .

-Alexis, que pense-tu de tout ça, dis-moi, fit Lanie en posant son sandwich sur la table.

-Bah… Déjà, mon père est super content, parce qu'il est sûr que des créatures bizarres y sont mêlées, mais moi, je trouve ça tordu… Et toi ?

-Même chose pour moi. J'espère juste que tout cela va bientôt se terminer. Les nerfs de Beckett sont entrain de lâcher, je crois, dit-elle en riant. Mais franchement, heureusement que ces deux hommes du FBI sont là pour les aider.

-Je pense la même chose. Et puis, ils ont l'air vraiment sympas, non ? Moi, je trouve que le plus jeune est trop craquant… Mais je suis déjà en couple, et j'en suis heureuse…

-Ah, Alexis, si ton père t'entendait… J'imagine déjà sa tête…

Elle se mirent à rire ensemble. Dans des moments pareils, cela faisait du bien.

. . . . . . . .

-Salut, Tori, fit Kate en entrant dans la pièce. On a appris que tu avais du nouveau ?

-Oui, c'est ça. Tu te souviens du gars que tu m'a demandé de rechercher ?

-Quel gars, questionna Dean.

-Oh, c'est vrai. On vous avait rien dit, parce qu'on savait pas trop à qui on avait affaire. Désolés.

-Nan, c'est bon.

Tori alluma son écran.

-Voilà, j'ai fait des tas de recherches dans nos bases de données, et j'en ai tiré une du lot. Elle date de 2006, mais c'est déjà ça. La ressemblance est de 97 pourcents. Je crois qu'on le tient.

-Parfait. Quoi d'autre ?

-Je n'ai rien trouvé de plus sur Mary Campbell et sa famille, juste que…

-Attendez, fit Sam, vous enquêtiez sur Mary Campbell ? Pourquoi ?

-Elle faisait partie des victimes, en 83… Pourquoi, vous la connaissiez ?

-Je… Non, mais son nom ne m'était pas inconnu…

Les deux hommes se raidirent. Ils faisaient des recherches sur leur famille, ils allaient devoir se montrer plus prudents que prévu…

-Donc, l'homme sur la photo était son mari, John Winchester.

-Bien, dit Kate. On sait où le trouver ?

-C'est un peu ça, le problème… Le dossier dont je vous ai parlé… Il vient d'un hôpital qui a fermé ses portes l'an dernier. Beckett, votre seul moyen de résoudre cette enquête… C'est lui, mais... Il est mort il y a neuf ans.

-Mort ? Mais, c'était notre seul piste, on fait quoi, maintenant, s'exclama Esposito.

-Du calme, Javier. Déjà, tâchons de deviner la façon dont lui a perdu la vie.

-Mh, fit Tori, ce n'est pas vraiment bien expliqué. D'après les médecins, il se serait effondré sur le sol sans raisons.

-Cela doit être lié à notre affaire, j'en suis persuadée, reprit Kate.

-Un autre détail il est mentionné qu'il était accompagné de deux hommes ayant tous les deux entre vingt et vingt-cinq ans.

-Peut-être ses fils. Mais pourquoi avoir été dans cet hôpital, à la base ?

-Un accident de voiture assez grave. Le plus jeune des trois allait plutôt bien, le père aussi, mais l'aîné des deux frères, s'il s'agit bien d'eux, était assez mal en point. Mais il s'en est sorti, et on a aucune trace de lui depuis. Ni de l'autre. Ils sont quelque part dans la nature, on ne sait où, peut-être même à l'autre bout du monde. J'ai déjà fait des recherches sur des personnes prénommées « Winchester », où qu'elles soient, mais je n'ai rien trouvé. Pas même des actes de naissances. C'est le vide total. Du moins, pour le moment.

-On va continuer les recherches. Hastings, Taylor, qu'est-ce que vous…

Ryan remarqua que les deux agents étaient sortis de la pièce et discutaient devant le grand tableau couvert d'inscriptions et d'indices qui ne prenaient toujours pas leur sens.

-Merde, s'ils découvrent qui on est, ça va être le bordel…

-Dean, parle pas si fort. Ecoute, on va faire ce qu'on peut pour éliminer les derniers dossiers nous concernant, c'est le seul moyen.

-Ok. Mais dès qu'on a éliminé cet enfoiré, on se casse d'ici, compris ?

-Je sais pas…

-Comment ça, tu sais pas, Sam ?

-Je m'entends bien avec ces flics, c'est tout. Tu vas pas me dire que tu t'en fous, en plus. Toi et Esposito, ça colle entre vous deux. J'ai l'impression qu'ils nous comprennent, sans même savoir qui nous sommes vraiment, et ça, c'est différent, pour une fois.

-Une minute… Ça n'aurait pas également un rapport avec une certaine jeune femme travaillant dans la pièce d'à côté, par hasard ? Je sais qu'elle craque pour toi, et je me doute bien que c'est réciproque…

-C'est mon droit, Dean, non ? Alors fais ce que tu veux, mais moi, il y a de grandes chances pour que je reste ici un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

Alors qu'il se retourna pour s'éloigner, Dean le rattrapa et lui dit

-Ok, c'est bon. T'as gagné, on pourra se poser ici quelques semaines. Mais dès que notre job nous appelle, on se tire. Et c'est pas discutable, Sammy. On est des chasseurs, et c'est notre boulot de protéger la population. Bobby te dirait la même chose. Les gens comme nous peuvent pas s'arrêter pour faire copain-copain avec qui que ce soit.

-Je sais, Dean. Je sais, tout ça. Mais tu sais que lorsque tu partiras, je te suivrai. C'est un truc de famille, tout ça, tu te rappelles ? On bosse en équipe.

. . . . . . . .

-Bon, maintenant que l'on a appris pas mal de choses sur ce John Winchester, concentrons-nous sur ses deux fils. Ils sont notre seul et unique moyen d'avancer. Tori, tu peux rester, ce soir, et continuer les recherches, s'il te plait ?

-En fait, je… J'avais un truc prévu, ce soir, mais…

-Oh, c'est vrai… Vas-y, ne t'inquiète pas, on s'en occupera, dans ce cas-là, dit Kate en savant de quoi sa collègue voulait parler. On va pas te retenir trop longtemps, poursuivit-elle en regardant sa montre qui marquait dix-huit heures trente-sept.

-Merci, Kate. Bonne soirée, alors. Salut, les gars, dit-elle en passant devant les lieutenants et Castle, qui échangèrent quelques regards d'incompréhension.

Tori prit ses affaires et sortit de la pièce.

-Où est-ce qu'elle va, comme ça, questionna Esposito.

-Secret défense, fit Kate. Elle m'a interdit d'en parler, et si vous n'avez rien remarqué, c'est qu'il doit vous manquer une cellule quelque part... Allez, bonne soirée, les gars…


	7. Chapitre 7-Une soirée presque parfaite

Le visage de Tori s'illumina lorsqu'elle le vit debout devant une table, tout sourire. Elle le rejoignit rapidement et le salua

-Hey, Ken… Désolée, je suis en retard, il y avait un embouteillage monstre sur la trente-sixième…

-Non, c'est bon, tout va bien, Tori. Tu es parfaitement à l'heure. C'est juste moi qui a pris un peu d'avance. Je t'en prie, assieds-toi, dit-il en tenant sa chaise.

-Merci.

Il fit signe au serveur d'approcher.

-Que désirez-vous, madame ?

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la carte, la referma et répondit à l'homme, sourire aux lèvres

-Je prendrais une bière, s'il vous plait…

-Parfait. Et pour monsieur, ce sera ?

Sam ne réagit pas tout de suite, étant assez étonné du choix de Tori, quoique différent de celui des autres femmes qu'il connaissait…

-La même chose pour moi, dit-il en rendant les deux cartes au serveur.

. . . . . . . .

On sonna à la porte.

-Bah, qui cela peut bien être, à cette heure-ci ?

-Je vais ouvrir, Martha.

Katherine se leva de table et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte de l'appartement.

-Oh, ça alors, dit-elle en l'ouvrant, Taylor, quelle bonne surprise… Que faites-vous ici ?

-Désolé, je vous dérange, peut-être ? J'avais juste un dossier à vous remettre.

Il lui tendit un bloc de feuilles.

-Qui est-ce, Kate ?

-C'est un collègue du bureau, dit-elle en regardant Dean.

-Eh, bien, fit Martha, qu'attends-tu donc ? Invite-le à se joindre à nous…

-C'est une bonne idée, ça… Voulez-vous dîner avec nous ? On passait à table, justement.

-Je ne voudrais pas…

-Allez, venez.

-Bon, si vous insistez… Merci beaucoup…

. . . . . . . .

-Et Dan Brown ?

-J'adore cet écrivain, sa manière d'écrire et d'expliquer le déroulement des évènements, je trouve ça juste incroyable !

-Mon roman préféré dans tous les siens reste « Da Vinci Code », personnellement…

-Vraiment ? Moi aussi, j'ai tout particulièrement apprécié celui-là. Je ne savais plus m'arrêter de lire tellement je me sentais dans la peau des personnages.

. . . . . . . .

-Et donc, vous venez de la Louisiane, agent Taylor.

-Je vous en prie, appelez-moi David. Et oui, c'est de là qu'étaient originaires mes parents et j'y ai vécu durant toute mon enfance. A mes dix-huit ans, j'ai quitté la maison familiale pour me lancer dans mes études, et… Voilà où j'en suis aujourd'hui, fit Dean en agrandissant au fur et à mesure son mensonge.

-Bah, on ne peut pas dire que vous ayez mal tourné, hein…

-Merci, Castle… Mais il est vrai que nous ne sommes pas les pires de tous, dans notre domaine, on va dire.

. . . . . . . .

-Et cette scène était si riche en paroles…

-… Que le producteur l'a transformée en vraie citation… Comment connais-tu cela ?

-Mon père m'en parlait si souvent, lorsque j'étais petite, et j'ai fini par aimer ce genre de films, moi aussi. Il me disait toujours « Ma Tori, si tu veux voir ton avenir s'éclaircir, apprends à découvrir le passé… » Il me répétait sans cesse des tas d'autres phrases du même style.

Ils se sourirent en se découvrant tant de points communs.

-Et… Tu as vu « One day with death »?

-Au moins quatre fois. Je n'arrive pas à croire que l'un des acteurs n'avait que dix-huit ans, lorsque l'on est venu le chercher pour lui faire interpréter un des rôles principaux…

-Il faut dire qu'il faisait du théâtre, et qu'il avait énormément de talent…

. . . . . . . .

-Au fait, David, où est votre collègue, demanda Alexis.

-Oh, allez savoir… Le temps où je demandais à connaitre ses moindres faits et gestes est révolu… Mais j'ai tout de même ma petite idée là-dessus… Et vu à votre sourire, Beckett, je suis prêt à parier que vous aussi, vous êtes au courant…

-Mais, pourquoi je suis jamais au courant de rien, dit Castle en faisant mine de bouder.

-Tu sauras quand tu seras plus grand, papa, soupira sa fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ils rirent de bon cœur tous ensemble.

-Merci, Alexis. Ça fait plaisir… Mais, sérieusement, où se trouve-t-il ?

-Quoi, tu n'as toujours pas deviné ?

-Suis-je bête à ce point ?

-Enfin, Castle… Hastings est absent… Tori a quitté son poste plus tôt que prévu… Tu ne vois toujours pas ?

-Aaaaaaah, d'accord… J'ai compris… Enfin, je crois. Ils sont partis enquêter ensemble, c'est ça ?

Alexis se frappa le front de la paume droite et Kate se contenta de dire

-Tais-toi, et mange.

. . . . . . . .

-Comment avez-vous trouvé votre plat, monsieur ?

-C'était très bien, merci.

-Et vous, Mlle Ellis ?

-Vous ferez mes compliments au chef, comme d'habitude… Merci, Mickaël.

-Bien sûr. Vous désirez quelque chose de plus ? Un dessert, peut-être ?

Les deux personnes se regardèrent.

-Je te laisse choisir, fit Sam.

-Parfait… Alors ce sera la tarte au pomme maison.

-Entendu, Mlle Ellis. Je vous apporte ça.

Le serveur s'éloigna, les plats entre les mains.

-Tu connais ces personnes ?

-Je suis une habituée depuis quelques années, c'est tout. Et le père du chef était un ami d'enfance de ma mère. Sinon… Tu me parles très peu de ta famille, toi…

-Oh, c'est juste qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à raconter dessus, fit Sam. Seulement que j'ai un grand frère, un oncle, et… Et c'est tout, en fait. Mais je m'en sors bien comme ça, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir…

. . . . . . . .

« J'ai parfois tendance à penser que Sam a raison. Nous ne vivons pas vraiment. Et je suis obligé d'avouer que je me suis lié d'amitié avec les flics du douzième. C'est bien la première fois. J'ai beau tenter de me ressaisir, mais rien. Je ressens le besoin de rester. Je crois que je commence à comprendre le sens du terme « amitié ». Si nous nous en allions, Sam et moi, ces personnes me manqueraient pas mal. Ce ne sont plus les petits flics qui ne valent pas grand-chose par rapport à nous. Au contraire. Ce sont… »

-David ?

-Mh, quoi ?

-Je disais, après cette enquête, serez-vous obligés de repartir directement, vous et votre collègue ?

-Je…

-En tout cas, sachez que vous êtes les bienvenus, tous les deux. Les portes vous sont ouvertes, fit Kate.

-Oh, eh bien, je… Je… Je me suis dit que l'on pourrait un peu rester… On ne croule pas vraiment sous le travail, ces temps-ci, en fait, alors… Pourquoi pas, mentit Dean en espérant que cela soit vrai.

. . . . . . . .

-Cette soirée était vraiment parfaite, Ken. Merci. Merci pour tout…

-C'est moi qui te remercie, Tori. Tu as eu le courage de me demander de diner avec toi, et ça… Au fait, comment comptes-tu rentrer, demanda-t-il et lui tenant la porte lorsqu'elle sorti.

-Oh, bah… Comme à l'aller, je prendrais un taxi, c'est bon…

-Tu sais… Je peux te raccompagner chez toi, si tu veux.

-Vraiment ?

-Après une soirée comme celle-ci, je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer seule. Alors, tu acceptes ? Ma voiture est juste derrière.

-Je… Bon, d'accord. Merci beaucoup.

Il lui sourit. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis… Depuis longtemps. Trop longtemps à son goût. Tori était charmante, drôle, énergique, et pourtant, elle avait une grande faiblesse. Elle craignait qu'on ne la trahisse à nouveau, Sam l'avait deviné au cours de la soirée. Elle avait osé se lancer, pourtant. Mais il s'en voulait de lui cacher la vérité. Déjà, elle ignorait son véritable prénom. Et également tout sur son passé, son présent, et son inévitable avenir.

. . . . . . . .

Plus tard, Sam et Tori se retrouvèrent devant chez elle. Elle sortit de sa poche un trousseau de clé et en inséra une dans la serrure. Alors qu'elle la tourna, elle lui dit

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée, Ken. Tu n'étais vraiment pas obligé, tu sais. Tu… Tu voudrais pas entrer une minute ?

-C'est que…

-Sauf si tu dois repartir, bien sûr…

-Non, non, pas du tout, Tori.

-Allez, viens, dit-elle en le prenant par la main et en l'entraînant à l'intérieur.

L'endroit était à la fois spacieux et chaleureux. Une douce odeur de citronnelle flottait dans l'air.

-A en juger par le nombre d'appareils allumés…

Une femme descendit les escaliers et vint à leur rencontre.

-… Ma cousine est arrivée ! Salut, Gwen, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras. Je t'attendais pas si tôt, dis-moi…

-Pour une fois, tous les trains étaient à l'heure. Ça va, Tori, depuis le temps ? Et qui est-ce, cet homme sublime, derrière toi ?

-Je te présente l'agent Ken Hastings, du FBI. Ken, voici ma cousine Gwenaëlle.

-Enchanté, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

-Moi aussi… Mais attends, Victoria Ellis, depuis quand travailles-tu avec le FBI ?

-Certaines choses ont changé, on va dire… Bouge pas, Ken, je vais poser mes affaires en haut, et je reviens dans une dizaine de minutes. Tu peux toujours discuter avec elle…

Elle s'éloigna et monta les marches qui menaient à l'étage supérieur. Gwenaëlle invita Sam à s'assoir dans un des fauteuils du salon. Elle s'assit juste en face de lui.

-Alors… Vous et Tori ? Racontez-moi…

-Bah… Je vois pas trop ce que je pourrais dire…

-Déjà, comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés, tous les deux ?

-Mon… Collègue et moi-même avons été mis sur la même enquête que le douzième, et c'est là que je l'ai vue pour la première fois.

-Vous êtes un geek, vous aussi, je suppose ?

-Mh. On va dire ça comme ça.

-En tout cas, sachez que de mon point de vue, vous allez vachement bien ensemble… Mais je suis un peu trop indiscrète, là, je crois…

-C'est bon, il n'y a pas de mal. Au fait, vous…

Il fut interrompu pour un léger son provenant de sa poche intérieure droite. Un bruit qu'il connaissait trop bien, d'ailleurs. Ses yeux se figèrent dans l'effroi.

. . . . . . . .

-Hey, ça va ?

-Quoi ? Heu, ouais, je pensais à un truc, c'est tout. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Lanie ?

-C'est juste que… Je me demandais si Beckett tenais le coup. Tu sais, elle n'arrive pas à accepter qu'il existe des crimes parfait, alors…

-Je crois que depuis qu'Hastings et Taylor sont là, elle va un peu mieux. Moins de boulot, moins de stress, et tout ce qui va avec, bien sûr. Tu as trouvé pourquoi ce fameux tatouage n'a pas disparu, lors de l'incendie, dit Esposito.

-Non. Mais ce que je peux affirmer, c'est qu'il s'agit d'un nouveau lien entre les victimes.

-Comment cela ?

-La victime du mois dernier. Celle d'avant. Et toutes celles qui remontent à plusieurs années. Elles l'avaient toutes, ce tatouage. Je ne crois pas que cela soit une coïncidence, Javier.

-Mh… Peut-être que cet homme complètement cinglé au bar ne nous a pas tout dit.

-Tu vas devoir partir, alors ?

-Non, hors de question. Ça peut très bien attendre demain matin. En attendant… J'ai d'autre plans, fit-il en se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser.

. . . . . . . .

-Encore merci de m'avoir invité à diner avec vous, fit Dean, toujours attablé.

-Oh, vous savez, ça nous a fait plaisir, dit Martha en souriant.

Une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre.

-Excusez-moi, dit Kate en sortant son appareil de sa poche, un appel du poste.

Elle se leva, suivie par Dean.

-Mh. Ok, on se dépêche.

Il la regarda en cherchant à comprendre.

-Un incendie à quelques pâtés de maisons. Mh. Oui, vous en faites pas. Et l'adresse, c'est…

Elle se figea sur place en arrêtant de tourner en rond.

-Oh merde…

Elle raccrocha.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, fit Dean.

-L'adresse que l'on m'a donnée… C'est celle de Tori…


	8. Chapitre 8-Mission de secours 1

Sam n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. En l'espace d'une demi seconde, il s'était retrouvé étalé sur le sol. Son détecteur disait vrai: quelque chose ou quelqu'un de surnaturel y était pour quelque chose. Il ouvrit les yeux et se mit à tousser. L'air était étouffant. Et il y avait de quoi la pièce était en feu. Comme très certainement toutes les autres pièces de cette maison, d'ailleurs. Il se releva péniblement et chercha Gwenaëlle des yeux.

-Gwen, tenta-t-il de crier.

Sa voix se mêlait au son des flammes, personne ne devait l'entendre. Il se fraya un chemin entre les meubles, tous écroulés sur eux-mêmes et finit par la voir. Elle étendue sur le sol, et ne bougeait pas. Sam s'agenouilla à ses côtés et se protégea le nez et la bouche avec un pants de sa chemise, pour éviter d'étouffer. Gwenaëlle se mit à remuer.

-Gwen, tu m'entends ?

-Ken… Je… Je… Je peux pas bouger…

Effectivement, sa jambe était coincée sous une étagère qui lui paraissait assez solide. Il ramena en arrière les cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage et il tenta de la dégager en vain.

-Attends, je vais trouver de quoi faire un levier pour soulever ce truc.

Il la laissa et sillonna entre les débris de bois et de vaisselle tout en évitant de se faire carboniser par les flammes qui prenaient de plus en plus d'envergure. Il en était assez effrayé, depuis Jessica, mais il poursuivit quand même avant de déboucher dans ce qui était il y a quinze minutes une cuisine. Là, il dégota une sorte de barre métallique qui semblerait faire l'affaire. Il retourna sur ses pas et arriva à nouveau à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

-Ecoute, Gwen, à trois, tu recules, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête en toussotant. Elle avait peur, cependant. Et Sam s'en doutait bien, en lisant l'expression de terreur marquée sur son visage.

. . . . . . . .

Kate et Dean étaient arrivés sur les lieux de l'incendie. Là, les pompiers s'affairaient avec les jets et lances à eau, qui n'apaisaient cependant pas les flammes.

-Qu'est-ce qui a provoqué cet incendie, demanda-t-elle en s'adressant au chef des pompiers.

-On en a aucune idée. Mais une chose est sûre c'est qu'il y avait du monde à l'intérieur.

Kate retourna sur ses pas et frappa rageusement du plat de sa main le haut de sa voiture.

-Et vous êtes même pas foutus d'aller la chercher, s'exclama Dean. Ecoutez, on connait la femme qui vit ici, d'accord ?

-Monsieur, nous n'avons pas assez d'agents pour lancer une mission de secours dans l'immédiat.

-Pas assez d'agents ? Vous vous foutez de moi, là, reprit Kate. Pour une personne, il vous faut quoi, deux ? Trois agents au maximum ?

-Mais qui vous a dit qu'il n'y en avait qu'une seule personne à l'intérieur ?

Kate se tut. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

-Et… Qui… Qui est là-bas alors, murmura-t-elle, incapable de hausser à nouveau la voix comme elle l'avait fait précédemment.

-D'après nos renseignements, dit-il en étalant quelques feuilles sur le capot de sa voiture, il y aurait Victoria Ellis, la propriétaire de cette maison, rentrée quelques minutes avant l'incident.

-Qui d'autre, demanda Dean.

-Une autre femme du nom de Gwenaëlle Scofield Ellis, la cousine de Victoria, qui est arrivée chez elle il y a environ quatre heures.

-C'est tout ? Il n'y a que ces deux-là, demanda Kate en espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de troisième personne.

-Hum… Les voisins de Mlle Ellis l'ont vue rentrer chez elle en compagnie d'un homme, mais on ignore son identité.

Le sang de Dean ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il entendit ces mots.

-Vous avez son signalement, au moins, demanda la Capitaine.

-Mh… Un grand brun, environ trente-cinq ans, en costard, et…

-Comment sont-ils rentrés, je veux dire, par quel moyen de transport, reprit Dean en s'adressant à l'homme.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est important, mais… La voiture du gars est là-bas, derrière notre camion…

Dean le contourna et se figea littéralement sur place en apercevant la Chevrolet 67 garée sous les sapins.

. . . . . . . .

-Mh… Allô, dit-elle d'une voix endormie.

 _-Oh mon dieu, Lanie, ça doit faire au moins une heure que j'essaye de joindre quelqu'un, là !_

-A… Alexis. Quoi, comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Esposito ouvrit un œil en entendant quelqu'un à la voix affolée et paniquée au téléphone.

 _-J'ai essayé de joindre Ryan, mais j'arrivais pas, alors je me suis tournée vers toi, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution, et…_

-Alexis, dit Esposito en prenant le téléphone, c'est moi. Calme-toi et explique-moi ce qu'il se passe, exactement.

 _-Tu sais, il y a Tori et Hastings qui ont passé la soirée ensemble, puis ils sont rentrés chez elle, et entre-temps, nous, on a diné avec Taylor, et tout se passait bien, puis Beckett a reçu un coup de fil du poste, et… Et je sais plus quoi penser, là…_

-Hey, tout va bien, Alexis, c'est bon. Détends-toi, et raconte-moi, d'accord ?

 _-Mh. Kate a été appelée depuis le poste. Il y a un nouvel incendie qui s'est déclaré. Je voulais l'accompagner, mais elle est partie avec Taylor en me laissant avec papa et grand-mère, et là, Kate vient d'envoyer un texto, et je…_

-Un nouvel incendie ? Où ça ?

 _-C'est ça, le problème… Javier c'est pas encore trop tard, mais… C'est… C'est chez Tori qu'est l'incendie…_

Lanie se redressa en entendant ce qu'Alexis venait de dire.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire, nous, pour aider ?

 _-Je sais pas, en plus, elle était pas seule, à l'intérieur, d'après les pompiers… Il y avait deux autres personnes avec elle, et…_

-Alexis, respire un grand coup, et dit moi qui est à l'intérieur, fit Esposito.

 _-Il… Il y a Tori… Sa cousine, Gwenaëlle… Et… Et…_

-Et qui ?

 _-Ken Hastings, l'agent du FBI…_

. . . . . . . .

-Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, demanda le chef des pompiers en voyant Dean ôter sa veste et la déposer sur le capot. Vous ne comptez tout de même pas…

-Vous croyez vraiment que je vais les laisser crever à l'intérieur ? Bah allez bien vous faire foutre, parce que c'est hors de question. Filez-moi une de vos combinaisons ou je vais la chercher moi-même.

-Mais, agent Taylor, vous n'avez aucune expérience, et…

-Vous ignorez ce que j'ai vécu, d'accord ? Maintenant, donnez-moi un équipement, ou j'y fonce comme ça.

Effrayé par les propos de Dean, l'homme recula et retourna vers son camion.

-David, écoutez, vous…

-Kate, vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai vécu. Je refuse de le laisser mourir, vous comprenez ? Il est tout ce qu'il me reste.

-Je comprends que vous teniez vraiment à votre collègue, mais là… C'est une mission suicide, vous trouvez pas ?

-Pas avec moi. Je vais les faire sortir, tous les trois. Croyez-moi.

Le chef revint, combinaison en main que Dean s'empressa d'enfiler.

-Préparez-vous à les récupérer. Je feras trois fois l'aller-retour, s'il le faut.

Avant qu'il ne s'éloigne, Kate lui dit

-Faites attention. Et revenez entier, surtout.

-Vous en faites pas. J'ai l'habitude des situations comme ça, croyez-moi…

. . . . . . . .

 _-Merde, c'est une blague,_ s'exclama Ryan au bout du fil.

-Hastings est bloqué avec Tori et une autre femme à l'intérieur d'une maison qui est lentement en train de se consumer. Et devine la meilleure partie ? Taylor est parti à l'intérieur pour aller les chercher.

 _-On fait quoi, nous ?_

-D'après Beckett, nous ne serions pas d'une grande aide sur le terrain, mais elle nous appelle dès qu'il y a du nouveau.

 _-Il y a intérêt. Merde, si on retrouve le mec qui fait tout ça, je vais l'étriper de mes propres mains, crois-moi. Je commence à en avoir plein le dos, de tout ça._

-Moi aussi, Kevin. Mais pour l'instant, on a juste à espérer que cela se passera bien. Pour Tori, sa cousine, Hastings, et Taylor. Il n'y a vraiment que ça qu'on peut faire.

 _-Comment va Alexis ? Tu m'as dit que c'était elle qui t'avais prévenu, non ?_

-Elle est avec Castle et sa grand-mère, elle se calme un peu les nerfs, là. Elle était complètement paniquée, au téléphone. Je sentais dans sa voix qu'elle n'allait vraiment pas bien.

 _-Moi aussi, je crois que j'aurais besoin de me calmer, là… Merde, pourquoi ce mec fait tout ça, qu'est-ce que le monde a fait à ce taré pour qu'il nous pourchasse ainsi ? C'est pas comme si on avait d'autres problèmes importants à gérer. Non, bien sûr, cet enfoiré fait tout pour nous éliminer, maintenant._

-Je sais. Mais tu sais quoi ? Lorsqu'on l'attrapera, on le butera ensemble. Moi aussi, il commence vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. Bon, je te laisse, et je te préviens quand Beckett téléphone. A plus.

. . . . . . . .

-Sam !

« Merde, t'es où, bordel ? »

-Sammy !

-Dean ?

Il releva la tête en entendant son prénom et se dirigea vers le lieu d'où provenait la voix. Il avança davantage et se sentit libéré d'un énorme poids lorsqu'il le vit.

-Sam, bordel, tu vas bien, et.. Merde, c'est ton sang, demanda-t-il en apercevant les mains de son frère.

-Je sais pas trop, et c'est pas important. Aide-moi à soulever cette saloperie, dit-il en désignant l'armoire, Gwen est à moitié coincée en dessous.

Ils s'y mirent à deux, et à force de volonté, la commode se souleva d'une dizaine de centimètres, ce qui permit à Gwenaëlle de se libérer. Dean l'aida à se relever et la soutint par l'épaule, puis il attrapa Sam par le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui, mais ce dernier se dégagea.

-Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? On doit se barrer d'ici avant que tout ne s'effondre !

-Je peux pas abandonner Tori, il faut que j'aille la chercher ! Avance, je te rejoins. Allez, Dean, dégage de là !

Incapable de le contredire, l'aîné lui remit sa combinaison et fit demi-tour en craignant d'avoir fait une immense erreur en laissant Sam derrière lui. Il reprit le contrôle de son esprit et aida la jeune femme à se tenir debout en la soutenant davantage. Une fois arrivé devant la porte, il dut rebrousser chemin, car celle-ci s'était embrasée, ce qui rendait le passage impossible. Il opta donc pour la seconde option: défoncer une fenêtre. C'était la seule solution, en plus. Il fit quelques mètres et découvrit un léger passage pas encore dévoré par les flammes au bout duquel se tenait une fenêtre d'environ un mètre sur deux. De quelques coups de coude, il la défonça sans trop de mal et fit signe aux ambulanciers de venir chercher Gwen.

-Taylor, où est Ken ?

-Il est reparti chercher Tori, je vais le rejoindre !

Il s'empressa d'enfiler une nouvelle combinaison, fit demi-tour et traversa d'une traite le salon, tout en évitant les chemins les moins sûrs, puis gravit quelques marches d'escalier, qui tenaient miraculeusement debout.

-Sammy !

-Dean ! J'ai trouvé Tori !

-Dépêche, tout va…

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Le plafond s'effondra devant lui et il recula, par simple réflexe. Puis il sentit quelque chose le tirer en arrière. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui.

-Venez, dit l'homme, il faut sortir d'ici.

Quelques pompiers l'avaient rejoint à l'intérieur, mais ils tentaient de faire sortir Dean de là.

-Je peux pas les laisser !

-Tout est en train de s'effondrer, il faut se tirer !

Il voulut se dégager, pour retourner chercher son frère, mais à trois contre un, il n'y parvint pas. Il était à bout de force, d'énergie, et s'était blessé à l'épaule gauche en dégageant Gwenaëlle du meuble. Il finit par se laisser entraîner et se retrouva rapidement dehors, à respirer un air toujours aussi chaud et étouffant à son goût. D'autre pompiers prirent le relais en emmenèrent Dean dans un des camions ambulanciers, où l'attendait Kate et le chef des agents. Il s'allongea sur un des brancards et soupira, en reprenant quelques bouffées d'air.

-La vache, Taylor, vous m'avez fichu une de ses peurs, on ne vous voyait plus depuis un bon moment, et…

Elle stoppa net et regarda autour d'elle, avant de reprendre

-Attendez… Où sont-ils ? Où sont Hastings et Tori ?

En guise de réponse, il tourna lentement la tête en direction de la maison qui se consumait peu à peu.


	9. Chapitre 9-Mission de secours 2

Il avait entraperçu son frère dans l'entrebâillement de la porte avant que le plafond ne s'écroule et finisse par les séparer. Il avait tenté de crier son nom, mais la fumée étouffante l'en empêchait.

« Merde, Dean… »

Il retourna auprès de Tori, étendue sur le sol.

-Hey, Tori… Tu m'entends ?

Elle remua légèrement.

-Tout va bien, je vais nous sortir de là, Tori…

-Ken…

-Chh, évite de parler, cela risque de pomper ton énergie. Ecoute, je vais te porter jusqu'à dehors, mais tu dois t'accrocher, ok ?

-On… On va mourir, pas vrai ?

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

-Hey, regarde-moi on va pas mourir. On va sortir de là, d'accord ? Allez, on y va.

Il se pencha vers elle et la prit par en dessous.

-Mets ton bras autour de mon cou, Tori, allez…

Elle s'exécuta. Sam attrapa ses jambes et la souleva. Elle ferma les yeux, exténuée. Elle s'était évanouie. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte, mais recula rapidement, voyant à quel point les structures étaient fragilisées. Il se remit à tousser. Il manquait d'oxygène, il fallait qu'il les sorte de là au plus vite.

« Dean, t'es où, bordel ? »

Il se doutait bien que son frère avait été évacué de force et que lui non plus, ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour l'aider. Puis, il eut une idée.

« Cas', j'ai besoin de ton aide, là, c'est urgent… »

L'ange n'apparut que quelques secondes après. Il n'avait pas l'air de comprendre la façon dont Sam s'était retrouvé là-dedans, mais le chasseur finit par lui dire

-Le démon qu'on chasse, il nous a tendu un piège, il faut que tu nous aide à sortir de ce merdier, Castiel ! ça va aller, tu crois ?

-Normalement, je…

Sans que Sam ne comprenne, l'ange disparut sous ses yeux.

« Merde, c'est quoi, ça ? »

-Castiel, t'es où ? Castiel, tenta-t-il de crier à travers les flammes.

Soudain, il vit une silhouette se découper à travers l'épaisse fumée.

-Cas', c'est toi ?

-J'ai bien peur que non, dit-elle.

. . . . . . . .

-Comment ça, vous n'allez pas y retourner, s'exclama Kate en s'adressant au chef des pompiers.

-Ecoutez, dit-il, toutes les fondations sont fichues, et ce qui reste de cette maison ne va pas tarder à s'écrouler.

-Je vais vous dire un truc, dit-elle en le fixant froidement. Deux de mes collègues sont à l'intérieur, et vous vous devez de les sauver. C'est votre boulot, non ?

-Capitaine, nous faisons ce que nous pouvons. En attendant, nous vous conseillons de vous calmer et de rester auprès de l'agent Taylor.

Il s'éloigna, et elle fit de même en retournant en direction du véhicule ambulancier. Dean s'était redressé et se trouvait assis sur le brancard, dos au mur.

-Je déteste les pompiers de cette ville, maugréa Kate. Déjà la dernière fois, Ryan et Espo ont failli crever parce qu'ils n'étaient pas foutu de…

-Il faut que j'y retourne.

-Non, David, certainement pas. Vous êtes blessé, et ils refuseraient de vous laisser entrer, de toutes manières.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire, alors ? Les laisser brûler vifs ?

-Je…

-Beckett !

Elle se retourna vers la voix qui l'appelait.

-Les gars, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici ? Je vous avais dit que je vous appellerais.

-Avec ce qu'il se passe, on se devait de venir, fit Lanie en regardant Esposito. On a eu Ryan en ligne tout à l'heure, ainsi qu'Alexis. Alors on s'est tous décidés à venir. Si on peut faire quoi que ce soit…

-La seule chose à faire, maintenant, c'est prier et espérer qu'ils vont s'en sortir sains et saufs…

. . . . . . . .

-Qui… Qui êtes-vous, questionna-t-il.

-C'est vrai, tu ignores encore qui je suis…

Le femme s'avança vers lui. Elle ne semblait pas craindre les flammes, apparemment.

-Une démon, je parie, reprit-il.

-Ah, voilà, tu commences à chauffer, c'est pas mal…

-C'est vous qui faites tout ça, alors… Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tous ces chasseurs vous avaient fait pour que vous vous mettiez à imiter le travail d'un autre ?

-Oh. Cela me déçoit un peu que tu n'aies toujours pas compris, très cher Sam Winchester… Avec un esprit comme le tien, je me disais que tu ferais le rapprochement…

Sam put apercevoir son visage, qui ne lui était cependant pas familier.

-Meg, demanda-t-il.

-Non. Raté, essaye encore… Enfin, si l'oxygène ne te manque pas…

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, tout comme Tori, évanouie dans ses bras.

-Bon, dit-elle, exaspérée. Tous ces chasseurs, comme tu disais, je n'en avais rien à faire. La seule chose qui m'importait… C'était toi et ton frère.

-Quoi ? Mais, pourquoi nous deux ?

-Tu te le demandes vraiment, Sam ? Parfait, je vais te le dire: vous avez tué mon père.

. . . . . . . .

-C'est bon, le blessure n'est pas trop profonde, dit-elle en remplaçant le bandage sur l'épaule de Dean.

-Merci, Alexis, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-C'est bon, David. Ecoutez, pour ce qui est… De votre collègue… Je suis de tout cœur avec vous.

Il ne répondit pas. Il aurait voulu y retourner, aller chercher son petit frère, mais il était épuisé. Il finit par se relever tout en disant

-Je vais juste chercher un truc dans ma voiture.

Alexis le laissa aller, puis il contourna le véhicule et arriva devant l'Impala. Il s'appuya contre le capot de celle-ci et dit, dans un souffle

-Castiel, j'ai besoin de ton aide…

-Je suis désolé, Dean, dit un voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna. L'ange était là, devant lui.

-Cas', te voilà… Ecoute, tu dois aller chercher Sam et Tori à l'intérieur, c'est urgent, là !

-Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas.

-Qu… Quoi ? Comment, ça, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tu ne peux pas ?

-Sam m'a appelé. Il a demandé mon aide. Mais une force inconnue m'a projeté dehors, et elle m'empêche de rentrer à nouveau. Je crois qu'elle empêche même quiconque d'entrer à l'intérieur.

-…

Dean passa sa main sur son visage et soupira.

-Et… Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire, à ton avis, Castiel ?

-Je l'ignore, Dean. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Un bruissement d'aile, et il partit en laissant seul le chasseur appuyé contre sa voiture.

-Sammy…

. . . . . . . .

-Votre… Votre père ? Je ne comprends pas, dit Sam en tentant d'économiser son oxygène au maximum.

-Au contraire, et je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire… Ça s'est passé entre 2006 et 2007. Vous avez d'ailleurs ouvert la porte des Enfers, ce jour-là, je vous en félicite.

-Azazel, murmura-t-il. Vous êtes la fille d'Azazel…

-Bingo, Sammy. Mais si tu tiens à me dire que tu regrettes, que t'es désolé, et tout ce baratin inutile, sache qu'il est trop tard pour présenter des excuses. Alors en attendant… Crève bien, dit-elle en disparaissant.

Sam était confus. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'Azazel ait eu une fille… Et surtout, que c'était elle qui avait provoqué et déclenché tous ces incendies de malheurs… Il finit cependant par se ressaisir tout en se disant

« Non, Sam, tu vas pas crever. Pas aujourd'hui, pas ici. C'est hors de question. »

Il fit quelques pas en avant.

« Dean a besoin de moi. »

. . . . . . . .

Les yeux de Ryan regardaient dans le vide depuis quelques minutes déjà. Castle s'approcha de lui et le sortit de sa rêverie.

-Ça va ?

-Pas trop. Tout ça, toutes ces flammes, ces ambulances… Tu n'imagines pas à quel point les mauvais souvenirs remontent. Et à une vitesse…

-C'est normal. Mais souvenez-vous de ceci, toi et Esposito: vous vous en êtes sortis vivants, d'accord ? Il n'y a aucune raison pour cela ne soit pas le cas pour eux deux.

-Peut-être, mais nous avions fait une chute d'au moins deux étages vers le sous-sol. Nous étions, en quelques sortes, à l'abri des flammes, alors qu'eux…

-Hastings est doué, il trouvera forcément un moyen pour se sortir de là… Du moins, je l'espère.

. . . . . . . .

-Taylor ne va pas vraiment bien. Son équipier est coincé là-dedans avec Tori, et nous ne pouvons rien faire.

-Je sais, Beckett, reprit Lanie. Je me rends bien compte à quel point cela doit être dur pour lui. Moi-même, avec Esposito, il y a deux ans, j'étais vraiment morte d'inquiétude pour lui…

Elles se firent rejoindre par le chef des pompiers.

-Alors, comment ça se passe, fit Kate.

-Honnêtement, il ne reste qu'une dizaine de minutes à ce bâtiment. Quinze, tout au plus.

-Qu… Quoi ? Et que comptez-vous faire exactement ?

-Toutes les issues sont bloquées, nous ne parvenons pas à entrer à l'intérieur. Ecoutez, nous essayons de contenir les flammes du mieux que nous le pouvons, mais croyez-en mon expérience cet incendie n'a absolument rien d'un simple accident. Et il se trouve que j'ai appris sur votre enquête de tueur pyromane, en plus.

-Normal, on en parle dans toute la région… Mais s'il vous plait, dites-moi que vos hommes vont y retourner… Parce que s'il arrive… Si…

Kate ne put terminer sa phrase, bouleversée.

-Capitaine, nous ne voulons pas les laisser, croyez-moi. Nous tâchons de maîtriser ces flammes, puis nous nous occuperons d'eux, je vous en fait la promesse.

-Merci, chef Owain.

. . . . . . . .

Sam tituba et manqua de trébucher. L'air était de plus en plus étouffant, l'oxygène se faisait rare. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve un moyen de les sortir d'ici.

-Tori, dit-il avec le reste de voix qu'il possédait, Tori, tu m'entends ?

-Ken…

-Ecoute… il y a-t-il un autre moyen de sortir que par cette porte, dit-il en désignant l'encadrement embrasé.

-Il… Il y a par… par la chambre d'à côté… Un… Un passage qui.. Qui mène au sous-sol…

-C'est parfait, Tori. Merci.

Le chasseur la serra dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis à grandes enjambées, déterminé à quitter ce lieu maudit.

. . . . . . . .

-Castiel, t'es vraiment qu'un enfoiré ! Reviens ici, maintenant, cria Dean dans ce qui lui parut le vide total.

-Je te l'ai dit je ne peux absolument rien faire, sur ce coup-là, dit Castiel en réapparaissant devant lui.

-T'es un ange, non ? T'es censé être capable de quelque chose !

-Sam est mon ami, Dean, d'accord ? Tu sais très bien que j'aimerais me montrer utile, mais là… Je te demande pardon, ce démon a réussi à me piéger également.

-Je vais appeler, Bobby, il doit connaitre un truc pour le sortir de là, où bien…

-Dean, fit l'ange en s'approchant de lui et en lui posant sa main sur l'épaule. Il le repoussa violemment.

-Ne me dit pas un truc du genre qu'il n'y a plus aucun espoir, Cass. J'ai perdu mon frère suffisamment de fois, tu ne crois pas ?

-Dean Winchester, écoute-moi. De toute ta vie, as-tu trouvé une seule fois le moyen de détourner ces flammes ?

Le chasseur ne répondit pas. La réponse était non, bien évidemment. Tout comme les Chiens de l'Enfer, on ne pouvait les arrêter. Aucune autre solution pour Sam que de s'en sortir seul, comme tant de fois auparavant.

-Sam peut y arriver, reprit l'ange en regardant Dean droit dans les yeux. Et il…

Un bruit sourd le coupa brusquement. Dean se mit à redouter le pire. Il partit en courant, tout en laissant Castiel seul à côté de l'Impala. Les yeux de celui-ci fixèrent le vide durant un moment, puis il disparut en n'émettant qu'un simple bruissement d'aile.

Dean contourna le camion et se figea littéralement en observant la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Les pompiers reculaient, paniqués, affolés par la tournure des événements, leur chef tentait de les ramener à la réalité en les forçant à poursuivre leur travail. Beckett était immobile, également. Dean se mit à avancer, puis il courut dans la direction de l'habitation. Enfin, plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Celle-ci s'était totalement effondrée sur elle-même.


	10. Chapitre 10-Mission de secours 3

-Sammy, cria-t-il, la voix étouffée par les flammes qui achevaient péniblement ce qu'il restait de l'habitation.

Ils durent s'y mettre à trois pour le retenir, malgré ses efforts pour se débattre et se dégager d'eux.

-Lâchez-moi, bande d'enfoirés !

-Calmez-vous, Taylor, rugit la voix du chef. Laissez mes hommes s'occuper de ce travail, et retourner auprès du Capitaine Beckett, maintenant. Je ne le répèterai pas une deuxième fois. Vous, emmenez-le, dit-il en faisant signe aux trois homme qui retenaient Dean de force.

Il tenta à nouveau de leur échapper, en vain. Il finit par se laisser traîner jusqu'au véhicule, impuissant, mais plein de rage. Les gens ne semblaient pas comprendre à quel point Sam était important pour lui. Esposito le rejoignit, suivi de Ryan.

-David, je…

-C'est pas le moment, murmura Dean.

-On tenait juste à rester avec vous, fit Javier, en s'asseyant à côté de lui, tandis que Kevin s'appuya contre la paroi du camion, bras croisés.

Le silence demeura ainsi durant quelques secondes, qui leur parut à tous les trois une longue et douloureuse éternité.

-On est avec vous, David, finit par dire Ryan. On a vécu cela, littéralement, et nous savions à quel point nos proches étaient morts d'inquiétude à notre sujet… vous, depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous votre collègue ?

-Depuis… Toujours…

-Vous devez avoir établi une sacré amitié entre vous deux, alors. Vous devez vous accrocher à cela. Cette amitié. Javier et moi avions compté l'un sur l'autre pour rester conscients le plus longtemps possible, et… Et aujourd'hui, nous sommes là, à parler avec vous.

-Je… J'ai peur.

Il avait osé le dire. Ce qu'il évitait, en général. Il détestait montrer ses faiblesses aux autres, même à Sam, Cass, ou encore Bobby. Bobby… Il devrait l'appeler, lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait, en ce moment… Non, Castiel avait déjà dû s'en charger, vu les appels manqués sur son téléphone. Il les ignora et laissa tomber l'appareil sur la toile du brancard.

. . . . . . . .

 _Quelques minutes plus tôt…_

Sam avait défoncé à coups de pieds le mur fin qui séparait la chambre d'amis d'une ancienne pièce condamnée qui, par un vieil escalier, descendait au sous-sol. Il était descendu en titubant, Tori dans les bras, et avait fini par rejoindre la seule pièce de cette maison qui ne s'était pas embrasée. Une fois arrivé, il prit soin de condamner toutes les issues, sauf l'étroite fenêtre qui donnait sur le sol du jardin.

-On va peut-être devoir rester ici un bon moment, avant que cela ne se calme complètement… tu vas bien, Tori ?

Elle le regarda s'asseoir péniblement contre le mur de pierre qui lui procurait un peu de fraîcheur après la fournaise.

-Tu m'as… Tu m'as sauvé la vie… Tu as risqué la tienne pour remonter, et venir me chercher… T'es cinglé, tu le sais, ça ?

Il rit doucement, en essayant de calmer sa nouvelle quinte de toux.

-On va dire que j'ai ça dans le sang, c'est tout… Et est-ce que… Tori, tu es blessée ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et regarda l'entaille qui devait faire quinze bons centimètres de long sur son estomac.

-Ça va, c'est juste que… J'ai dû me blesser avec tous ces débris, quand ma chambre s'est embrasée… Et toi, tu vas bien ?

-Je vais bien, contrairement à ce que j'ai connu… Mais il y a intérêt à ce que l'on vienne rapidement nous rechercher, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu perds pas mal de sang… Attends, je vais essayer de stopper ça…

Il arracha un long morceau de sa chemise avant de la plaquer contre la blessure de la jeune femme.

-Tu tiens ça fermement, je vais voir s'il n'y a pas un endroit par lequel on pourrait se tirer d'ici…

Un craquement sourd se fit entendre. Ce que Sam redoutait.

-C'était quoi, ça, murmura Tori. Et ne mens pas, s'il te plait…

-Je… Je crois que ce qu'il reste de ta maison vient tout juste de s'effondrer au-dessus de nous…

. . . . . . . .

-Alexis, je vais appeler un taxi, tu ferais mieux de retourner à la maison, rejoindre ta grand-mère.

-Non papa, c'est hors de question. Je saurais sûrement me montrer plus utile ici qu'ailleurs.

Un court silence régna entre les deux. Alexis finit par se blottir dans les bras de son père, qui serra son étreinte.

-Ca va aller, ma chérie. Ça va aller.

-Je l'espère, papa. J'ai connu trop de personne qui ont frôlé la mort pour une douzaine de vies au moins. Et Ken est quelqu'un de bien.

-Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour les récupérer, tous les deux.

-Et si c'était trop tard ? Si ils étaient…

-Alexis, calme-toi. Ecoute, j'ai vu comment Hastings savait se débrouiller.

-Mais tu es septique. Avoue-le. Tu n'es pas sûr à cent pour cent de ce que tu affirmes. Je te connais, je sais qu'il s'agit bien de cela. Tu voudrais y croire, mais une partie de toi le refuses.

Castle ne répondit pas. Sa fille avait raison, comme toujours. Et ça, ça l'effrayait.

. . . . . . . .

Un second craquement sourd se fit, et Tori trembla légèrement. Sam s'accroupit à sa hauteur et tenta de la rassurer du mieux qu'il put.

-Hey, Tori, ça va. Calme-toi, je suis là. On va s'en sortir, d'accord ?

Elle acquiesça, bien qu'incertaine de ce que Sam lui affirmait.

-Comment va ta blessure ?

Il retira le tissu imbibé de sang, et mit la plaie à découvert. Celle-ci avait empiré, et commençait sûrement à s'infecter. Mais ils ne pouvaient actuellement rien faire, aucun médicament au sous-sol.

-Il va falloir que les secours se dépêchent, là, commença Sam en se mettant à hausser la voix.

-Ken… Ça va…

-Je m'y connais, en blessures de ce genre, Tori. Et je préfère ne pas te mentir. Les mensonges de ce genre coûtent trop chers.

Elle ne répondit que quelques instants après.

-Tu parles de Jessica, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai entendu Esposito en parler, au poste, quand il était dans la salle de pause.

-C'est… Compliqué, c'est tout. Mais pour l'instant, nous avons un problème plus important à gérer, je crois. Il faut vraiment que je trouve un moyen de nous sortir de ce merdier.

. . . . . . . .

En en ayant plus qu'assez d'ignorer son téléphone et de laisser sa boite vocale se remplir à grands pas, il s'était finalement décidé à lui répondre.

 _-Dean ? Ca fait des plombes que j'essaye de te joindre, abruti ! Tu crois que cela m'a fait quoi, d'apprendre par un ange à moitié taré ce qu'il est en train de se passer, dis-moi ?_

-Castiel n'est pas un taré, Bobby.

 _-C'est tout comme. Bon, c'est quoi, ce bordel ? Elles foutent quoi, les autorités, dans cet Etat à la con ?_

-C'est pas eux, les coupables. Ils essayent autant que moi de faire tout pour aider Sam et Tori. Ce sont des personnes sur qui on peut compter, tu sais. Ce qu'il y a, c'est que cette saloperie de démon a lancé je ne sais quel sort pour empêcher quiconque d'entrer à l'intérieur.

 _-D'y entrer, mais pas d'en sortir, je te rappelle._

-Bobby, je sais pas si…

 _-Ecoute-moi bien, Dean Winchester. Toi et ton frère, vous êtes les deux personnes les plus insensées que j'ai jamais connues sur cette Terre. Mais également des plus courageux. Alors relève la tête, fiston, Sam va réussir à sortir de là, tu m'entends ? Il va y arriver, alors arrête de déprimer comme ça, compris ?_

-J'ai bien réussi à croire la même chose pour ma mère, quand j'avais quatre ans. Je suis sorti dans le jardin, Sammy dans les bras, en me disant que ce que je venais de voir accroché au plafond, ce n'était pas maman, mais juste une hallucination de ma part à cause des évènements qui se déroulaient, ce soir-là.

 _-C'était en 83, Dean. Et Mary s'était retrouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment._

-Comme Sam, non ?

Bobby soupira au bout du fil.

 _-Ca va aller,_ se contenta-t-il de dire au chasseur. _Ça va aller, fiston._

Dean raccrocha après quelques instants de réflexion, mais son regard se perdait dans le vide, bien que ses yeux restaient fixés sur ce qu'il restait de la maison de Tori.

. . . . . . . .

-Ken ?

Tori pencha la tête sur le côté et l'appela à nouveau.

-Ken, où es-tu ?

Elle le vit revenir, pressant le pas et il s'agenouilla à sa droite.

-Il va falloir arrêter de compter sur l'aide des pompiers pour nous sortir de là, on a plus urgent…

Le feu avait ravagé une des portes et s'engouffrait peu à peu dans tout le sous-sol. Le visage de Tori se figea brusquement.

-On a pas le choix, dit-il en regardant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le sol du jardin, on va devoir se tirer d'ici par là…

L'ouverture devait faire cinquante bons centimètres sur soixante, mais Sam estima que cela devrait être suffisant. De trois coups dans celle-ci, la vitre se brisa, tandis que Tori s'était protégée les yeux. Sam se pencha vers elle et l'aida à se redresser.

-Je te porte jusqu'à la fenêtre, et tu sors, d'accord ?

-Et toi ?

-Je te suivrai, ne t'inquiète pas. Je t'abandonnerai pas.

-Tu me le promets ?

En guise réponse, il se contenta de la soulever et de l'aider à passer à travers l'étroite ouverture, tout en sentant la chaleur des flammes à seulement quelques mètres derrière lui.

. . . . . . . .

La maison s'affaissait de plus en plus, et Dean ne savait quoi faire, ou même penser. Kate s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, tandis qu'il tourna la tête dans sa direction.

-David… Vous disiez tout à l'heure que vous aviez l'habitude de ce genre de situation… Que vouliez-vous dire par là ?

-On s'est souvent retrouvés face à la mort, tous les deux. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est… Différant…

-En quoi ?

-Je l'ignore.

Un craquement, plus léger cette fois, fit sursauter Dean. Son frère et Tori étaient quelque part là-dedans. En vie, d'après Bobby. Oui, mais… Pour combien de temps ? L'oxygène devait leur manquer, alors…

Il chassa rapidement cette pensée de son esprit. Il s'imaginait souvent le pire, mais… Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas.

« Sammy… »

. . . . . . . .

Elle émergea doucement, en ressentant une forte douleur à la jambe gauche. Une jeune femme lui posa la main sur le fond, tout en lui disant d'un ton apaisant

-Tout va bien, reste calme. Je suis Alexis.

-… Gwen…

-Gwen, un des os de ta jambe est touché mais ça va aller, d'accord ? Tu ne risques plus rien, ici, tu es à l'abri.

Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. De violentes images d'incendies, ainsi que des souvenirs datant d'il y a moins d'une heure se glissèrent à travers ses paupières. La voix de le jeune femme rousse parvint à ses oreilles, et elle finit par se calmer.

-Comment va-t-elle, demanda Lanie en entrant dans le véhicule.

-Ça va. Elle est un peu perturbée par ce qu'il vient de se passer, mais elle a besoin d'un peu de repos, je crois, répondit Alexis.

-Tu as finalement trouvé ta place, ici. Tu étais déterminée à apporter ton aide, et tu as réussi, reprit Lanie en souriant.

. . . . . . . .

Les flammes diminuaient peu à peu. Elles étaient à peu près maîtrisées, d'après le chef des pompiers. Dean avait quitté l'ambulance et se trouvait à présent debout sur l'herbe, bras croisés, et regardant sans expression visible sur son visage les quelques débris qui achevaient de se consumer. Katherine se tenait à côté de lui, bras croisés également.

« Ca va aller » se répétait-elle pour elle-même.

L'épaisse fumée ne se dissipait pas, cependant. Elle obstruait une grande partie du paysage. Puis, quelque chose sembla se déplacer à travers elle. Quelque chose qui provenait de l'arrière de la maison. Quelque chose ou…

Dean et Beckett se mirent à courir dans cette direction, d'une traite. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'une fois arrivés.

Kate ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Dean resta figé quelque instants sur place.

Castle, Ryan et Esposito les rejoignirent en courant.

Des regards s'échangèrent, les paroles furent absentes. Le temps était comme arrêté, pour eux.

Et il y avait de quoi.


	11. Chapitre 11-To breath again

Quelques pompiers les rejoignirent et emmenèrent Tori, qui tenait miraculeusement debout devant eux. Kate l'avait rattrapée avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse, puis elle 'avait confiée aux ambulanciers. Ryan laissa Esposito, Castle, Beckett et Dean, en disant qu'il accompagnerai la jeune femme jusqu'à l'hôpital.

-Je vous appelle quand elle se sera réveillée, les gars.

Il suivit las ambulanciers, tout en restant aux côtés de Tori. Les autres regardèrent autour d'eux. La fumée ne s'était toujours aps entièrement dissipée. En tournant son regard de tous les côtés, Kate murmura

-Hastings… Où est-il ?

La panique se mit à envahir tout le corps de Dean, et il avança vers l'épaisse brume, en faisant signe aux autres de retourner voir le chef des pompiers. Ils ne discutèrent pas et s'exécutèrent. Une fois les trois personnes parties, il se mit à appeler son frère.

-Sam!

Pas de réponse. L'inquiétude le rongeait de plus en plus.

-Sammy!

Il avança davantage.

« Bordel, où es-tu, Sam ? »

Les battements de son cœur s'amplifièrent lorsqu'il entendit un bruit provenant de l'arrière de la maison.

-Sam!

Il regarda dans tous les sens, et il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna furtivement.

-…

-Hey, Dean ...

L'aîné prit son frère dans ses bras. Sam toussa un peu, Dean le relâcha.

-Merde, Sammy, t'imagines pas la peur que tu m'as flanquée…

-Je sais, dit-il en soufflant et en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air frais. Mais je crois que c'est bon là…

Cependant, il fut pris d'un vertige et Dean le rattrapa puis le soutint sur son épaule.

-Ouais, bah t'as quand même besoin d'être soigné, je crois.

Il hocha brièvement la tête et s'accrocha à lui.

-Merci, murmura-t-il. Je sais que t'as essayé de m'aider, quand j'étais à l'intérieur.

-Entre frères, c'est normal. Allez, on se tire d'ici, et il y a quelques personnes qui vont être ravies de te voir…

-Mh… Et Tori, demanda-t-il en avançant avec Dean.

-C'est bon, elle va bien, Sammy. T'inquiète, tout est sous contrôle, maintenant. Bon, accroche-toi, on y est presque.

Kate et Esposito étaient en train de passer un savon au chef des pompiers qui tentait de leur expliquer du mieux qu'il le pouvait qu'une opération de secours dans l'immédiat était impossible. Alertées par le bruit, Lanie et Alexis les avaient rejoints. Elle se rangèrent du côté des policiers, et elles se mirent aussi à hausser le ton.

Dean sourit à la vue de cette scène, secoua la tête et siffla un bon coup pour attirer l'attention sur eux deux.

-Bon, si on vous dérange pas, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'aide. Je dis juste ça comme ça, hein…

. . . . . . . .

Bouteille à la main, il se servit un verre qu'il vida d'une traite. Puis un deuxième. Il reboucha le récipient et s'installa à son bureau. Il se mit à fixer son téléphone, impatient. Il attendait depuis une bonne heure que Dean ne le rappelle. Il se retourna et jeta un coup d'œil aux livres de sa bibliothèque. Lorsqu'il revint vers son bureau, il sursauta.

-T'en as pas marre de foutre la trouille aux gens, comme ça ?

Castiel venait d'apparaitre devant lui.

-Je suis désolé, Bobby. Je viens seulement apporter des nouvelles.

-Tu sais comment ça se passe, là-bas ?

-Sam et sauvé.

Il soupira de soulagement.

-Merci, Cass. Au fait, est-ce que tu…

Il remarqua qu'il parlait dans le vide, l'ange étant déjà parti. Il secoua la tête et déposa son verre sur son bureau.

-Ces anges…

. . . . . . . .

-Tenez, prenez ça, dit Alexis en tendant à Sam un masque à oxygène.

Il s'en saisit et la remercia d'un signe de tête.

-La vache, dit Esposito, on a eu une de ces frayeurs… Et vous avez réussi à sortir de là.

-Un coup de chance, je suppose, dit-il entre deux inspirations. En tout cas, j'espère que votre soirée a été plus agréable que la mienne…

-T'es con, fit Dean. T'as quand même failli crever à l'intérieur, je te signale.

-Sans déconner ? Non, franchement, je m'en rends bien compte. Mais c'est bon, ça va, maintenant. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre. Enfin, plus ou moins…

-Il y a quand même un cinglé qui a fait ça, reprit Kate. On va boucler tout le périmètre quelques temps. Vous feriez mieux de vous reposer, Hastings.

-Ça va. Je vous suis. Je suis plus solide que j'en ai l'air, parfois.

-Partez devant, on vous rejoint, dit Dean.

Ils acquiescèrent.

-Content que vous allez bien, fit Castle en regardant le plus jeune des deux frères.

Il s'éloigna en suivant Beckett et Esposito, et Dean ferma la porte du véhicule.

-Bon, c'était quoi, ce bordel ? Je te jure que si j'attrape le salaud qui fait tout ça, je vais le…

-Pas LE… Ce n'était pas un homme.

L'aîné regarda son frère sans comprendre.

-Je l'ai vue, finit-il par dire. Et, je lui ai parlé, aussi.

-Qui était-ce, Sam ?

-J'ignore son nom. Mais c'est bien pour nous qu'elle a agi. Pour nous attirer ici.

-Pourquoi ?

-Par vengeance.

-Je ne comprends pas trop, Sam…

-Cette démon est la fille d'Azazel, Dean. Ce qui veut dire qu'on a intérêt à faire gaffe à nous si on ne veut pas qu'un truc comme ça se reproduise.

. . . . . . . .

Le lendemain, tout le monde était arrivé au poste dès les premières heures du matin. Ils étaient tous déterminés à empêcher qu'un nouveau malheur ne se produise, en particulier Sam et Dean, bien qu'ils faisaient tout pour dissimuler aux flics du douzième toute information les concernant.

-Venez, Capitaine, j'ai quelque chose, dit Velasquez, qui avait repris le poste de Tori le temps que cette dernière se rétablisse.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle média, tout en continuant à feuilleter des tas de dossiers. Ils entrèrent, et Castle referma la porte derrière eux.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Vous savez, Beckett, comme d'habitude, il y a toujours des tas de personnes présentes sur les lieux d'incendies, des curieux, on va dire. Et à votre demande, on a récupéré leur téléphones pour en extraire les séquences qu'ils avaient filmé.

-C'est bien cela. Et ?

-Un jeune adolescent a filmé ça, à une trentaine de mètre environ, dit-elle en lançant la vidéo.

Dans celle-ci, on voyait des tas de pompiers qui tentaient de maîtriser les flammes avec leurs jets. Beckett et Dean étaient également visibles, mais en arrière-plan.

-D'accord, et que sommes-nous censés voir, exactement ?

Velasquez zooma sur une zone dégagée à l'arrière de la maison. On y vit la silhouette d'une femme se déplacer à seulement deux, ou trois mètres de la maison enflammée.

Les deux chasseurs se regardèrent. Sam hocha la tête.

-Qui est cette femme, questionna Kate.

-J'ai lancé une recherche, j'aurais des réponses dans quelques heures.

-Bien. Tiens-nous au courant.

Ils quittèrent la pièce en échangeant quelques regards d'incompréhension et de fatigue. Sam et Dean se reculèrent dans la salle de pause où ils purent discuter tranquillement.

-C'est elle, que j'ai vue chez Tori. C'est elle qui est à l'origine de tout cela, Dean.

-Ok, il va falloir qu'on trouve un plan, là.

-On s'en tient plus au premier ?

Dean regarda autour de lui, avant de reprendre

-Si tu parles du démon que l'on a capturé il y a deux semaines et qui croupit dans le sous-sol d'une grange abandonnée… Oui, je crois. On n'a obtenu aucune information de cet enfoiré, Sam.

-Peut-être, mais de là à abandonner… On va continuer à l'interroger, et on saura ce qu'on veut sur elle. On en sait déjà pas mal, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour la coincer.

Dean soupira. Il savait très bien que son frère disait vrai. Une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre, et Sam saisit l'appareil dans sa poche. Il sortit quelques secondes, raccrocha et dit à son frère

-Dean, je… Il faut que j'y aille, c'est…

-Je sais. Vas-y, je reste pour aider les autres.

. . . . . . . .

Sam frappa doucement contre la porte en entra silencieusement.

-Oh, c'est toi…

Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha d'elle.

-Tu vas bien, demanda-t-il.

-On va dire que j'ai connu mieux… Et toi ? Tu m'as fait sortir, puis j'ai rejoint Beckett et les autres, et… Plus rien… Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Et j'ai cru que…

-Je vais bien, d'accord ? Je vais bien, ta cousine aussi, c'est bon. Un des pompiers a accompagné Gwenaëlle jusqu'à l'hôpital, elle est sortie il y a environ deux heures. Puis après, Ryan s'est occupé de toi.

-Eh bah… Je crois que j'ai vu assez de flammes pour toute une vie… Peut-être même deux.

Il lui sourit.

-Au fait, poursuivit-elle, sans utiliser le ton de la plaisanterie. Me fais plus un coup pareil, si une nouvelle catastrophe comme celle-ci arrive.

-Quel coup ?

-Tu m'as fait sortir. Je t'ai attendu pendant environ dix minutes, à l'extérieur. J'ai cru que… J'ai cru que t'étais mort. Alors au bout d'un moment, j'ai dû me faire une raison, et je me sus relevée, puis je suis partie.

-Je suis désolé, j'avais du mal à escalader la fenêtre, Tori. C'est tout. Mais tu m'avais fait promettre de ne pas t'abandonner. J'ai tenu ma promesse, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis là.

Il se pencha vers elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front, puis se retira.

-Je vais y aller. Je repasserai te voir demain.

Il s'écarta du lit d'hôpital dans lequel elle se trouvait et esquissa un sourire. Alors qu'il se retourna, Tori l'attrapa par la main, et lui dit, en le regardant dans les yeux

-Si je dois le faire un jour, autant que ce soit maintenant.

Elle se redressa, l'attira vers lui et l'embrassa.

Lorsqu'elle recula, elle le regarda en attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part, mais il se contenta simplement de lui dire, en lui souriant ;

-Merci...

. . . . . . . .

Dean regarda nerveusement le cadran de sa montre.

-T'inquiète, il est simplement allé voir Tori, il ne va pas tarder, dit Esposito en se servant un café.

-Je sais. C'est juste que… Il a quand même failli brûler vif, il y a pas vingt-quatre heures de cela. Mais t'as raison, faut que je décompresse un peu, là…

-Justement, avec Ryan et Castle, on pensait allez faire un tour au Old Haunt, ce soir. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

-C'est quoi, le « Old Haunt » ?

-Oh, c'est un bar que Castle a tellement adoré qu'il a fini par l'acheter. Oui, il est un peu cinglé, mais bon, on va pas lui reprocher… Alors, ça te dit ?

-Ouais, ça peut être sympa. Va pour le Old Haunt.

Il sourit. Castle les rejoignit, et se fit un café à son tour.

-Je vous accompagne ce soir, les gars. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé hier, il va falloir que je me calme un peu les nerfs, dit-il à l'écrivain.

-Rien de mieux qu'une soirée entre homme dans un bar pour ça, alors. Je crois que l'alcool est le meilleur remède, dans ces cas-là.

-Vous m'en direz tant…

La porte de la salle de pause s'ouvrit.

-Hastings, vous voilà. Votre collègue se faisait du souci pour vous.

-Comme d'habitude, non ? dit Sam. Je rigole, c'est bon.

-On parlait de quelques projets pour ce soir, reprit Dean. Tu te joins à nous ?

-Volontiers. Vous êtes pas les seuls à vouloir vous changer les idées, ici, croyez-moi…

Sam s'installa dans un des fauteuils de la salle et soupira tout en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé i peine une heure. Il se mit à sourire, sous le regard incompréhensif des trois autres hommes présents dans la pièce.


	12. Chapitre 12-Appels Urgents

Hello! C'est la première fois, je crois, que je fais une petite intro avant un chapitre, mais c'était seulement pour faire une petite dédicace aux deux personnes qui, depuis de nombreux chapitres, me laissent des reviews adorables * _Oh, mon dieu, c'est le monde des licornes!* Hum hum..._

 **Leana nas** : Ca me fait plaisir de voir que tu commentes tous mes chapitres, et j'ai l'impression que ma fic te plait ;)

 **Prolixius 5** : alors, pour les chapitres à suspens, non, j'ai pas honte d'être diabolique MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAaaaaaaaahhhaha... Sérieusement, c'est cool d'être diabolique. Vraiment. (ehehh, j'suis une tarée, moi)

Sur ce, bonne lecture ;)

* * *

-Dean, debout. Allez, réveille-toi !

L'autre marmonna et releva la tête.

-Mh… Quoi, qu'est-qui a ?

-Il est l'heure. Faut rejoindre les autres au poste dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Dean laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

-Je te l'avais dit, de pas trop abuser, hier. Ok, le bar de Castle est cool, mais regarde le résultat t'as une gueule de bois comme pas possible.

Sam soupira et secoua la tête.

-Je te laisse une heure, finit-il par dire en attrapant sa veste. Tu te débrouilles et tu prends un taxi.

-A vos ordres, chef…

-Ouais, c'est ça. A tout à l'heure.

Il prit les clés de la voiture dans la poche de son frère et quitta la chambre du motel.

. . . . . . . .

Elle déplia le journal et se mit à le feuilleter, en avalant quelques gorgées de café. Les gros titres ne la surprenaient pas vraiment. Depuis hier, on ne parlait que de cela, il était donc difficile que certaines personnes ne soient pas tenues au courant.

-Alexis ?

Elle releva la tête en direction de sa grand-mère, qui tentait de faire cuire des œufs du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

-Qu'il y a-t-il, grand-mère ?

-Je n'avais pas que l'occasion de te le dire avant, mais… Sache que je suis fière de toi, pour tout ce que tu as fait, avant-hier.

-Que veux-tu dire par là ?

-Quand il y a eu ce terrible incendie. Tu as pris la décision de rester, et tu as apporté ton aide aux personnes qui en avaient besoin. Peu de personnes ont autant de sang-froid que toi, ma chérie.

-J'ai juste fais mon travail, tu sais. Mais j'étais tétanisée par la peur.

Alexis soupira entre deux phrases.

-J'étais littéralement morte de peur pour Tori et Hastings. Ce sont de très bons amies, et j'ai eu un coup de faiblesse, à un moment. Mais je me suis décidée à reprendre les choses en mains.

-Et tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, crois-moi. Tu as prouvé que, dans n'importe situation, quelle qu'elle soit, tu savais te montrer vraiment utile.

-Merci, grand-mère, dit-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

. . . . . . . .

« Salut, est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

 _« Ça avance, je suis obligée de rester allongé pendant une grande partie de la journée, et je commence à en avoir un peu marre… Comment avance l'enquête ? »_

« Rien de nouveau. On nage dans le vide. »

 _« T'en fais pas, Ken, je suis sûre que ça va aller… »_

« Je dois avouer qu'on aurait besoin de toi, sur ce coup-là… Velasquez a repris ton poste, mais bon… »

 _« Elle sait se débrouiller, elle aussi… Allez, courage. Quant à moi, je pourrais revenir aux alentours de mardi, si tout va bien. »_

« En ce moment, on est quand même assez chargés, mais j'ai hâte de te revoir. En attendant, rétablis-toi vite, Tori…

 _« Merci, Ken. A demain… »_

Sam esquissa un faible sourire, rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et sortit de l'ascenseur dont les portes venaient de s'ouvrir devant lui. Il traversa la pièce avant de rejoindre Ryan et Esposito qui enquêtaient à leur bureau depuis deux bonnes heures.

-Salut, les gars, lança-t-il.

-Oh, salut, Hastings. Tiens, où est Taylor ?

-Mh… Gueule de bois, ça compte ?

-Oh, je vois le genre, d'accord.

-Bon, vous avez du nouveau ? je sais pas, un nouvel indice, ou l'identité de cette femme ?

-Puisque tu le demandes…

Esposito accrocha une photographie sur un espace libre du tableau, bien que celui-ci était de plus en plus limité.

-Il s'agirait de Megane Gilbert. 34 ans, veuve depuis deux mois et portée disparue depuis la même date.

-Vous pensez qu'elle aurait tué son mari ?

-C'est très probable. Mais jusqu'à cette vidéo, on avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Mais maintenant qu'on a enfin un visage et un nom, on va pouvoir lancer une reconnaissance faciale pour obtenir toutes les informations possibles sur elle.

« Cela ne servirait à rien » pensa Sam. « Ces salauds changent de corps à volonté »

-Hastings?

-Oui, oui, la reconnaissance est une bonne idée. Je vais voir si Velasquez a du nouveau.

. . . . . . . .

 _-Mais, tu es sûr ?_

-Parfaitement, Arold, répondit Bobby. Sam vient de m'envoyer le message. Tu la connaissais ?

 _-Cette femme, Megane, c'était une amie proche de ma fille. En grandissant ensemble, elles ont appris à chasser ensemble._

-Merci. Je vais prévenir les deux, là, qu'ils arrêtent de tourner autour du pot. Merci du tuyau.

 _-De rien, Bobby. A un de ces jours._

Bobby raccrocha, et envoya un texto à Sam en lui expliquant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Une fois cette tâche terminée, il soupira et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau.

-Ah, qu'est-ce que je dois pas faire pour eux…

. . . . . . . .

Il s'avança en se tenant la tête d'une main. Il la secoua un bon coup pour avoir l'esprit clair, mais rien y fit.

-Taylor, vous voilà. Gueule de bois j'imagine, dit Castle en voyant l'état de Dean.

-On peut rien vous cacher, à vous… Bon, où ils sont passés, les autres ?

-Esposito enquête encore sur Megane Gilbert, la femme de la vidéo, et Hastings est en train de parler avec Velasquez dans son bureau. A moins qu'il n'ait déjà terminé.

-Ok, je vais aller le rejoindre… Merci, Castle.

-C'est bon, ça va aller ?

-Quoi, ça va aller ? Vous m'avez vu ? C'est pas une petite cuite de rien du tout qui va m'arrêter, croyez-moi, l'écrivain…

-Ok, ok, c'est bon. Juste, faites gaffe, il y a un bureau devant vous, dit-il en voyant le chasseur se diriger droit sur le meuble sans vraiment regarder devant lui.

. . . . . . . .

-Mh… Allô ?

 _-Salut, c'est Arold._

Le personne se redressa brusquement.

-Arold ? Mais, pourquoi tu m'appelles maintenant ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

 _-La situation est assez délicate, on va dire, en ce moment. Et comme je te connais depuis longtemps, je me suis dit que t'avais peut-être des infos pour nous, parce que là, on a un truc qui nous poursuit depuis quelques jours, et on arrête pas de changer de planque._

-Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, quand même.

 _-Oui. Je l'ai appris. Mais t'as vraiment rien, comme info, quelle qu'elle soit ? Parce que même nos deux alliés, ils pataugent un peu, alors qu'ils ont une très bonne réputation, dans ce qui est du domaine de la chasse._

-Attends, de quels gars tu parles, exactement, Arold ?

 _-Ce sont…_

Le silence se fit au bout du fil.

-Arold ? Arold ! Tu m'entends ?

« … »n'obtenu aucune réponse.

« Merde, les gars… Arold, t'as foutu quoi, encore ? »

. . . . . . . .

Esposito entra dans la salle de pause en se précipitant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Un nouveau meurtre. A quelques blocs d'ici.

-Un nouvel incendie, c'est ça, demanda Hastings.

-Non. Mais je suis prêt à parier que c'est lié à notre enquête. Lanie et Alexis sont déjà en route. Vous venez ?

-On arrive.

Ils déposèrent leur tasse sur l'évier de la pièce et rejoignirent Javier, Kate et Dean en bas de l'immeuble.

-J'en ai plus que marre de tout ça, maugréa Dean, appuyé contre sa voiture. Si on attrape cette femme, je crois que j'hésiterai pas à faire feu sur elle. Même si je n'ai pas carte blanche, sur ce coup-là.

-Je vous la donne, fit Beckett, plus déterminée que jamais à attraper cette personne. Allez, tout le monde, en route.

. . . . . . . .

Bobby tapota nerveusement sur son bureau.

-Ah, te voilà enfin, dit-il à l'adresse de Castiel qui venait d'apparaitre dans la pièce. J'ai besoin d'un coup de main, et tu m'en dois bien un, je crois.

-Peut-être, mais il se trouve que j'ai d'importantes affaires à gérer, en ce moment.

-Ouais, bah ça attendra. J'ai besoin de tu m'aides à découvrir tout ce qu'on peut sur la fille d'Azazel.

-J'ignorais qu'il en avait une…

-Si t'avais écouté Dean, quand il l'a dit… Bon, tu peux faire un truc ?

-Je me débrouillerai, Bobby. J'ai envie de vous aider, sur ce coup, vous savez.

-Mais, ouais, je sais. Les deux arrêtent pas de me répéter à quel point t'es important, et sympa, et que tu ne sers pas seulement à emmerder les gens en leur fichant une peur de tous les diables…

-Oh.

-Quoi, j'ai dit un truc qu'il fallait pas ?

-Non, pas du tout. Je vais y aller, et je récolterai les informations nécessaires à vos recherches.

Bobby sourit et se retourna vers son bureau pour se servir un verre.

« Ils ont peut-être raison, il est pas si mauvais que je le dis depuis des années… »

-Au fait, à l'avenir, tu pourrais ne plus…

Il se retourna l'ange s'était à nouveau évaporé sans rien dire.

-…Disparaitre… Avant que je n'ai… Terminé ma phrase… Bon, bah ok. Voilà que je me retrouve à parler tout seul comme un vieux taré...

. . . . . . .

-Lanie, on a appris que ce meurtre était lié à notre affaire, dit Kate une fois descendue de sa voiture et ayant claqué la portière derrière elle.

-Pas « ce ». Plutôt « ces », mais effectivement, il y a un lien. Un vrai, cette fois.

Les enquêteurs suivirent la légiste à l'intérieur du bâtiment abandonné, dont toutes les vitres étaient brisées. Sam et Dean échangèrent quelques regards qui signifiaient la même chose. Ils se doutaient de ce qu'ils allaient y trouver.

-D'après quelques passants, il y a eu plusieurs échanges de coups de feu, et cela a duré pendant une bonne vingtaine de minutes, reprit Lanie. Ensuite, les vitres de l'immeubles se sont mises à exploser les unes après les autres. Mais nous n'avons pas encore réussi à expliquer pourquoi. Ensuite, ça a été la panique, dans les rues. Les gens étaient affolés, ils appelaient les secours de tous les côtés, et… Et je crois que c'est à peu près tout.

-Combien il y a-t-il de victimes, questionna la Capitaine.

-Trois. Et vous les avez déjà rencontrées, en plus.

Le visage soucieux, ils avancèrent jusqu'à la scène de crime. L'état des lieux était assez épouvantable. Le sol était parsemé de débris quelconques, les mur de giclures de sang encore plus ou moins frais. Et bien évidemment… Trois cadavres allongés sur le sol. Les corps meurtris. Ensanglantés. Kate s'approcha de l'un d'entre eux.

-Mais c'est…

-… David McMurry, répondit Lanie. Le mari d'Elsa. Et les deux autres personnes sont Arold et Caroline Fields, ses parents.

Sam et Dean essayèrent de rester calmes, malgré ce qui se trouvait sous leurs yeux. La famille Fields faisait partie des familles les mieux classées pour ce qui était de la chasse, et surtout, était « amie » avec la famille Winchester. D'après Arold, lui et John étaient assez proches, quelques années auparavant.

-Je veux que la scientifique passe cet endroit au peigne fin. Je veux que le moindre millimètre de ce bâtiment soit inspecté, c'est compris, cria Kate à tous ses hommes.

Ils se mirent immédiatement à l'œuvre en entendant leur Capitaine dans un état pareil.

-Il n'y a pas que ça d'étrange, dit Lanie en regardant tour à tour chaque enquêteur devant elle. Ces meurtres le sont, certes. D'abord Elsa, puis le reste de sa famille, et encore cette histoire de bébés. Mais j'ai trouvé quelque chose d'autre, qui attire pas mal mon attention, poursuivit-elle en prenant des notes dans son carnet.

-Qu'est-ce donc, demanda Ryan.

Lanie releva les yeux vers eux, et pointa, grâce à son bic, vers le haut. Vers le plafond. Ils levèrent tous la tête. Sam et Dean bouillonnaient intérieurement.

-C'est quoi, ce truc, encore…

« Un piège à démons » pensèrent simultanément les deux frères Winchester en se regardant.


	13. Chapitre 13-Une démon nomée Abigaïl

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc, murmura Kate en observant les tracés rouges au plafond.

-Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, répondit Lanie, mais une chose est sûre c'est que cela a été tracé ici il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures.

-Probablement par l'un d'entre eux, reprit Esposito en regardant tour à tour chacun des cadavres. Mais pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? D'abord un tatouage en forme de pentacle, et maintenant ça ?

-La chose la plus étrange reste quand même le fait que nous n'avons trouvé aucun lien entre cette femme et toutes nos victimes. Il doit bien en avoir un, mais lequel ?

Dean sentait la colère monter de plus en plus rapidement en lui. Arold, Caroline et Dan étaient des gens biens. D'excellents chasseurs, et ce depuis de nombreuses années. Il s'apprêta à faire exploser ce qu'il voulait dire, mais Sam le retint par la manche, par reflex.

-Calme-toi, Dean, lui murmura-t-il.

Il s'éloignèrent un peu du groupe.

-Et comment veux-tu que je me calme, exactement ?

-On a pas trop le choix, je crois. Ecoute, demain, on retourne à la grange.

Dean soupira.

-J'en peux plus, Sam. Cette garce va s'en prendre plein la gu…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, reprit le plus jeune. Par contre, il y a quelque chose d'assez compromettant. Nos très chers collègues haïssent cette… Comme tu as dit, un peu moins que nous, mais c'est tout comme. S'ils continuent à la pister, ils risqueront de se mettre en danger, Dean.

-On va faire ce qu'on peut. Au fait, as-tu… Eliminé tous les dossiers ?

-La plupart. Henriksen les avait camouflés si bien qu'il m'en reste encore quelques-uns avant que nous ayons complètement « disparu de la surface de la Terre ».

-Bah, faudrait vraiment pas que cela nous retombe dessus, surtout maintenant.

. . . . . . . .

-Bonjour, mademoiselle. Votre déjeuner.

-Merci, Sarah.

-Vous vous sentez mieux, aujourd'hui, Mlle Ellis?

-Enfermée, surtout. Franchement, j'aurais bien besoin de sortir, même quelques minutes.

-Vous n'avez plus que trois jours à tenir. Trois petits jours, et vous serez complètement remise.

Elle attrapa sa fourchette et se mit à manger.

-Au fait, votre Capitaine a laissé un message pour vous en disant que toute l'équipe était impatiente de vous revoir sur pieds.

Tori sourit à l'idée de retourner au poste. Retrouver sa pièce média, recommencer à attraper des criminels, revoir les collègues, et… Et revoir Hastings.

. . . . . . . .

-Sam ? T'as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ?

Il releva la tête vers son frère, dont le regard insistant était posé sur lui.

-Hein, quoi ?

-Tu penses à quoi ? Ça doit faire vingt bonnes minutes que t'as décroché. Tu redescends sur Terre ?

-Heu, ouais, excuse-moi. Donc, tu disais quoi, en fait ?

-Juste que je suis d'accord pour demain. La grange, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Castle entra dans la pièce et prépara deux cafés un pour lui, l'autre pour Beckett. Les deux chasseurs cessèrent leur discussion.

-Vous faites quoi ?

-Oh, rien de spécial… On décompresse, on enquête, bref, la routine, quoi…

-Vous savez, dit l'écrivain en s'asseyant, au début, j'étais persuadé que des ninjas tueurs inter dimensionnels et des insectes radioactifs négociateurs avec les aliens étaient mêlés à toute cette histoire…

-Des… Des quoi ?

-Laissez, c'est bon, j'ai l'habitude de sortir des théories délirantes quand on a aucun indice.

-Effectivement, c'est… Plutôt bizarre, mais bon, on vous comprend quand même. Dans une situation pareille, qui n'a pas envie qu'un folle théorie puisse tout résoudre ?

-Au début, Ryan et Esposito avaient du mal à accepter le fait que je sois collé à eux lorsqu'ils travaillaient. Masi au fil du temps, ça s'est arrangé, et maintenant, ces théories font partie de notre quotidien, on va dire.

Une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre.

-Désolé, je dois répondre, dit Sam en sortant de la pièce.

Une fois à l'extérieur de la salle de pause, il décrocha et se mit à discuter.

-Salut, Bobby. T'as du nouveau, alors ?

-Ouais, en partie grâce au gugusse qui me suit partout. C'est bien de t'entendre comme ça, fiston.

-Merci. Bon, les recherches, alors ?

-Oui, en fait, on a son nom, à votre démon, mais rien de plus.

-Vas-y, dis toujours.

-D'après mes sources à plumes, il s'agirait d'une certaine Abigaïl.

-Abigaïl… pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cela me rappelle un truc ?

-En faite, on a déjà croisé sa route. Une seule fois, mais quand même. Et on ne l'avait pas stoppée. Personne ne l'a jamais arrêtée.

-Franchement, rafraichis-moi la mémoire, parce que là, Bobby, je vois pas.

-Et si je te dis « La Destructrice », tu comprends mieux, maintenant ?

Sam en resta bouche bée. Il avaient pourchassé cette démon il y a cinq ans, mais ne l'avaient jamais coincée.

-Je vais prévenir Dean. Merci pour l'info, au fait. On devrait sûrement avancer, avec ça.

-Y'a pas de quoi. Juste une question avant que tu ne raccroches, Sam, est-ce que je vais être obligé de traîner encore longtemps avec moi cette tête de plumeau ?

-Sois cool avec lui, Bobby. Il fait de son mieux pour se montrer utile. Bon, j'y vais. A plus tard.

. . . . . . . .

« Arold, dans quel foutoir t'as encore été mettre les pieds ? »

La personne alluma la télé et zappa jusqu'à ce que cela tombe sur la chaîne des informations journalières. Comme d'habitude, des grèves, des manifestations, et autres conneries de ce genre. Comme s'il n'y avait pas plus important. Du genre, protéger les populations de choses dont ils ignorent l'existence.

 _« Je suis Stéphanie Pierce, et je me trouve actuellement sur les lieux de cette terrible histoire… »_

-Encore une de ces bonnes femmes qui a perdu son chien, je présume, marmonna la personne.

 _« Comme vous le voyez derrière moi, les autorités ont complètement sécurisé le périmètre, et il est absolument impossible de pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, même si je vois de nombreuses personnes qui tentent de se faufiler entre les obstacles pour voir cette scène de plus près. »_

« … » se redressa, jugeant finalement la situation importante, puis se contenta d'augmenter le son du poste de télévision.

 _« D'après nos informations, plusieurs meurtres ont été commis la nuit dernière entre une heure et trois heures du matin. Les nombreux coups de feu ont alerté les passants, qui se sont empressés de contacter les forces de l'ordre. Et je vois actuellement quelques légistes qui sortent de l'immeuble en poussant ce qui ressemble à des brancards »_ poursuivit la journaliste en se retournant.

 _« Les trois personnes ayant été tués lors de ce massacre, puis-je dire, de la nuit dernière sembleraient faire partie d'une seule et même famille. Il y aurait apparemment Daniel McMurry, ainsi que Caroline et Arold Fields, qui ne sont autres que les proches d'Elsa McMurry, la jeune femme ayant été assassinée il y a plus de deux semaines et demi. Nous n'avons pas d'autre informations pour le m… »_

« … » éteignit machinalement la télé, visiblement choquée.

« Arold, c'est pas vrai… »

. . . . . . . .

-Lanie, tu as dit que t'avais du nouveau ?

-Merci d'être venus, les gars, dit-elle en saluant Sam et Dean.

Elle leur fit signe de la suivre jusqu'à la table d'autopsie où de trouvait le cadavre fraichement recousu d'Arold Fields.

-Pour être honnête, j'ai eu assez de mal à déterminer la cause de la mort. C'est bien une des premières fois, pourtant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Vous auriez vu dans quel état il était…

-Oui, on a vu, sur la scène de crime… Et donc ?

-Pas de l'extérieur, Hastings. Plutôt de l'intérieur. Son meurtrier s'est acharné sur lui avec une arme à double tranchants, comme une dague. Mais je suis formelle sur la cause de la mort. Enfin, celle qui l'a prise en premier.

-Comment cela ?

-S'il ne s'était vidé de son sang sur le sol, il aurait tout de même finir par mourir. Pratiquement tous ses organes étaient réduis en lambeaux. Je ne sais pas qui est votre meurtrier mais croyez-moi cette personne est cinglée.

-On en a eu un petit aperçu, Tori et moi, fit Sam.

-Oh, c'est vrai. Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais m'occuper des deux autres, et je vous ferais signe s'il y a quelque chose d'autre qui semble être important.

-Merci, Lanie. A plus tard.

. . . . . . . .

-Velasquez, vous vous êtes renseignée, sur ces tracés qui se trouvaient sur le plafond de l'immeuble dans lequel nous avons récoltés quelques cadavres ?

-J'ai bien quelques chose, fit-elle en pianotant sur son ordinateur, mais… C'est juste qu'on dirais que les gens de cette ville commencent à complètement perdre la tête.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'ai dû éplucher des tas de vieux livres pour savoir ce que tout cela signifiait. Il n'y avait absolument rien sur Internet. Mais c'est juste délirant.

-Tu peux développer, s'il te plait ?

-Vous me croirez pas, moi-même, je suis sûre que c'est pas possible, mais bon. D'après ce que j'ai récolté comme informations dans un ancien ouvrage datant d'il y a quelques dizaines d'années, il s'agirait d'une sorte de piège à démons.

Kate hocha la tête. Puis le dernier mot de la phrase fit tilt dans sa tête.

-Attends… Un quoi ?

-Un piège pour empêcher les démons de sortir une fois entrés à l'intérieur. Je sais, c'est n'importe quoi, Capitaine. Mais je n'ai rien d'autre, désolée.

-C'est bon, je sais que tout le monde ici fait ce qu'il peut pour avancer dans cette maudite enquête. Même Castle n'est plus aussi enjoué que d'habitude, après ce qui est arrivé à Tori et Hastings.

-J'avais remarqué, moi aussi. Sinon, je peux faire quelque chose d'autre ?

-Mh… Oui, il y a un truc. Tori avait déjà commencé à travailler dessus, et maintenant qu'elle est à l'hôpital, c'est resté en suspens.

-Dites-moi, je pourrais peut-être me débrouiller.

-On a commencé à creuser auprès des familles des victimes des années précédentes, et l'une d'entre elle est sortie du lot. Campbell-Winchester.

-Oui, j'en avais entendu parler dans les couloirs.

-Eh bien, si tu veux bien continuer à chercher de ce côté, cela nous arrangerais. Nous savons que l'un des trois hommes se prénommait John Winchester, et nous cherchions ses deux fils.

-Pas de problèmes, je vais m'en occuper, Capitaine Beckett. Vous pensez qu'ils ont quelque chose à voir avec votre enquête ?

-Peut-être, Velasquez. Peut-être…

. . . . . . . .

En fin de journée, Sam et Dean rejoignirent la chambre d'hôtel qu'ils avaient loué.

-On était censés protéger Arold, et toute sa famille. On a vraiment merdé, sur ce coup-là.

-Sam, on peut rien changer, de toutes manières. Et je te rappelle que cette cinglée d'Abigaïl a tenté de te faire le coup de Jeanne D'Arc.

-Je sais, Dean. Mais ils comptaient quand même sur nous pour qu'on les aide à survivre, reprit-il en sortant la clé de sa poche.

-Ils ont dû gaffer à un moment ou un autre. Tu sais, j'aurais jamais pensé que cette taré pouvait être la fille d'Azazel.

-Moi non plus, Dean. Mais elle doit très certainement savoir que je suis en vie à l'heure qu'il est, et elle va se remettre à nous chasser. Tu te rends compte ? On devient encore les proies de ce qu'on chasse depuis des années.

-La routine habituelle, quoi. Allez, Sam, avance, on se les gèle, dehors, dit-il en poussant la porte.

Le noir était presque total à l'intérieur. Dean avança à l'aveuglette, cherchant l'interrupteur des mains. Lorsqu'il le trouvât, il poussa dessus, et une lumière crue s'alluma. Puis il virent quelque chose qui les laissa assez perplexe.

-Sympa, comme petit message d'affection, murmura Dean à son frère.

Sur le miroir de la pièce, les mots suivants avaient été grossièrement tracés à l'aide d'un liquide rougeâtre qui ressemblait à sur sang

 _« Dégagez de cette ville. Sinon, ma liste de personnes à éliminer s'allongera, et je ne suis pas sûre que vous aimeriez voir ça… »_


	14. Chapitre 14-S'enfuire A nouveau

-Dépêche, Sam.

-Quoi, tu veux vraiment partir ? C'est toi qui abandonnes ?

-J'abandonne pas, je sauve les gens. Alors, oui, on va quitter cette ville, mais avant, on ira dégommer cette garce.

-Je te vois souvent remonté, mais alors comme ça…

Le silence s'installa entre les deux durant quelques instants.

-On leur dira quoi, à la crim', reprit Sam.

-On a besoin de leur dire quelque chose ?

-Sérieusement, Dean. Je sais que t'es attachés à eux tout autant que moi, alors oui, on se doit de leur dire ne serait-ce qu'au revoir dès qu'on aura terminé le travail.

-…

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Dean soupira et s'assit sur le rebord de son lit.

-T'aurais pas oublié quelque chose, par hasard, dit celui-ci.

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

-Allez, Sam, t'es complètement bouché, ou quoi ? J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu diras à Tori, en t'en allant.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Et de toutes façons, qu'est-ce que cela changerait ?

-Je suis pas forcément le mieux placé pour dire, ça, je le reconnais, mais… Franchement, Sam, tu croyais vraiment que je l'avais pas remarqué ? Je me doute bien que tu l'aimes. Même si tu ne la connais pas non plus depuis des années.

Sam baissa la tête.

-Comment voudrais-tu que je lui expliques pourquoi je m'enfuie comme ça ? Je peux pas lui dire la vérité. De un, elle ne me croirait pas. Et de deux, cela la mettrait en danger. Mais tu as raison, on est obligés de s'en aller. On met trop de personnes en danger, ici.

Sam boucla son sac et le balança sur son épaule gauche.

-Alors on achèvera Abigaïl dans quelques heures. Et on s'en ira juste après.

. . . . . . . .

Sam s'avança dans le couloir.

 _« Tori_

 _Je suis vraiment désolé, mais il va falloir que nous quittions New-York, mon collègue et moi. »_

Il salua machinalement une infirmière, qui lui sourit.

 _« Je sais que tu aurais préféré que je te le dise en face, mais je ne peux pas. Je suis peut-être lâche, c'est vrai. Mais je le suis pour protéger les autres. J'aurais vraiment souhaité pouvoir rester plus longtemps ici, mais c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas t'en parler, c'est trop compliqué. Je te mettrais en danger, si tu étais au courant de quoi que ce soit. Une de ces preuves est que tu m'appelles Ken, alors que ce n'est même pas mon prénom. »_

Il s'arrêta devant la porte frappée du numéro 301.

 _« La situation a été assez difficile, ces derniers temps, et sache que c'est de ma faute si tu t'es retrouvée ici, dans cet hôpital. Tu ne pourras pas me demander pourquoi, car je serais sûrement loin quand tu liras cette lettre. »_

Il soupira et fit tourner la poignée.

 _« Sache qu'à mes yeux, que tu es une des personnes les plus incroyables que je n'ai jamais connues, et qu'il me faudrait plusieurs vies pour commencer à t'oublier. »_

Il entra dans la chambre d'hôpital, qui demeurais vide. Elle avait dû s'absenter quelques minutes. Il avança jusqu'à la table de nuit, et déposa lentement sa lettre sur celle-ci.

 _« En espérant que tu parviennes, toi, à m'oublier pour continuer à avancer._

 _Au revoir._

 _S-W. »_

. . . . . . . .

-Il est quelle heure ?

Ryan regarda rapidement sa montre.

-Il est dix heures moins le quart. Il se fait tard, c'est vrai, dit-il en regardant Kate, mais Esposito et moi, on a décidé de rester ici, on va poursuivre les recherches.

-Tant mieux. On aura besoin de toutes nos équipes, si on veut boucler cette affaire, fit Beckett. Lanie a téléphoné, et c'est la même chose pour nos trois nouvelles victimes. Le tueur, qui est en l'occurrence une femme, était assez enragée pour s'acharner sur eux avec une dague, un couteau, peu importe. Nous nous devons de la retrouver coute que coute. Vous avez carte blanche, vous m'entendez ?

-Oui chef, dirent les quelques officiers qui les avaient rejoints.

-Parfait. Alors, au boulot, tout le monde. Ryan, Esposito, vous avez vu Hastings et Taylor ?

-Non, pas depuis quelques heures. Ils doivent être partis pour se reposer.

-Mh. Ça doit être ça…

. . . . . . . .

-Accélère un peu, Dean. J'aimerai que l'on se tire d'ici le plus vite possible, pour éviter de revenir en arrière.

Dean appuya sur la pédale de l'accélérateur, puis jeta un coup d'œil en direction de son frère. Aucune expression n'était visible sur son visage.

-Bon, on va arriver à la grange, finit-il par dire à son petit frère. Tu attrapes le sac d'armes derrière toi ?

Il s'exécuta, tandis que Dean commença à ralentir. Ils arrivèrent près d'un sentier. Ils tournèrent à gauche, puis Dean coupa le contact de la voiture une fois arrivés.

-T'as pris tout ce dont on a besoin ?

-Si tu veux dire : sel, eau bénite, armes anti-démons et autres, alors c'est oui. Et toi, t'as pensé à la peinture pour tracer les pièges ?

Dean se mit à regarder en l'air, comme si de rien n'était. Sam soupira.

-Crétin.

-Enfoiré.

Ils prirent le reste dans le coffre puis partirent en direction de l'ancienne grange abandonnée.

. . . . . . . .

« Tiens bon, Kate, tiens bon » se disait-elle en tenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-Beckett, ton café, dit Ryan en lui tendant une tasse remplie à ras-bord.

-Merci, répondit-elle en l'attrapant des deux mains.

Ils virent Velasquez se pencher dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle média.

-Capitaine, Ryan, Espo, venez, j'ai quelque chose.

Ils la rejoignirent et elle leur expliqua la situation.

-Beckett, vous vous souvenez, vous m'avez demandé de faire quelques recherches sur ces deux hommes évanouis dans la nature…

-Oui, effectivement.

-Pas si évanouis, apparemment. Un flic, nommé Henriksen, a tenté d'effacer tous les dossiers les concernant, ils y a environ huit ans. Mais je crois qu'il est mort avant d'avoir pu entièrement effectuer cette tâche.

-Un flic les a fait disparaitre ? Pourquoi ?

-De nombreuses arrestations, l'un pour meurtres, notamment, et l'autre pour des délits du même genre. Mais, à chaque fois, ils ont su s'échapper par on ne sait quel moyen. Ce Henriksen, dont je vous ai parlé, ils est mort il y a huit ans dans une explosion. C'était un agent du FBI, et son poste a explosé, alors lui et quelques-uns de ses collègues se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

-Ok… On a des noms, pour les deux hommes ?

-Je crois que oui. Et ils correspondent avec John Winchester. Ils s'agissaient de Sam et Dean Winchester, deux cinglés qui prétendaient des tas de choses plus cinglées encore.

-« S'agissaient » ? Tu as bien dit au passé ?

-Mh. La veille de cette explosion, ils ont tous les deux perdus la vie lors de leur transfert en prison. L'hélicoptère les transportant s'est craché.

-Ca ne peut pas être une coïncidence, dit Kate.

-Je ne pense pas non plus, reprit Velasquez, et il f…

Elle stoppa net sa phrase.

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Je… je viens de recevoir des images, des photocopies de portraits robots des deux hommes, mais… C'est… C'est impossible…

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce qu'ils étaient dans ce poste de police il y a moins d'une heure…

Les trois flics en restèrent bouche bée.

-Montre-nous les images, s'il te plait.

Elle fit pivoter son ordinateur portable dans leur direction. Ils reculèrent, incapables de prononcer le moindre mot durant les quelques instants qui suivirent, les portraits de Sam et Dean devant leurs yeux.

-C'est… C'est une blague, ou quoi, murmura Ryan.

Kate se mit à regarder dans toutes les directions.

-Les gars… Ou est Castle ?

. . . . . . . .

Dean sortit rejoindre son frère, qui faisait le guet à l'extérieur.

-Alors ?

-Rien. Ces foutus démons détestent vendre la mèche. Surtout à nous, les Winchester. On a assez mauvaise réputation, auprès d'eux.

-Nan, sans rire ? Pour rester sérieux, elle a vraiment rien dit ?

-Nope. Je crois que je vais retourner l'achever, cette…

-Chh…

-Quoi, qu'est-ce qu…

-Tais-toi, Dean ! J'ai entendu un truc, par là-bas…

Ils tendirent l'oreille. Effectivement, quelque chose remuait entre les hautes herbes à leur droite. Dean s'avança prudemment vers celle-ci. Il sortit son arme, par simple précaution.

-Vas-y en utilisant la discrétion, lui chuchota son frère.

-Ok… Sortez de là, où je tire, cria-t-il.

-Eh, non, tirez pas, les gars !

-Castle ?

Dean rangea son arme dans son étui et rejoignit l'écrivain.

-Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici ?

-Bah, heu… je… Je vous ai suivis, c'est tout…

. . . . . . . .

-Il ne répond pas, son téléphone ne doit plus avoir de batterie, ou il ne l'entend pas.

-Velasquez, on a besoin que tu localises son portable.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, Capitaine.

Kate s'assit à son bureau, la tête entre les mains

-Merde, comment j'ai pu passer à côté de ça ? Depuis le début, on bossait avec des criminels qui ont simulé leur propre mort…

-On a tous été trompés, Beckett, dit Esposito. On sait ce qu'ils cachaient maintenant…

-Vous passez quand même à côté d'un truc important, reprit Ryan. Vous pensez vraiment qu'Hastings aurait volontairement allumé cet incendie pour risquer sa vie en étant à l'intérieur ?

-Je… Je sais pas, Kevin, je sais plus quoi penser. Ecoute, il est arrivé tant de trucs aux personnes de cette équipe que je deviens parano à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'un d'entre nous. Et là, c'est de Castle, que l'on parle. De l'homme que j'ai épousé, et qui n'est même pas capable de tenir entre ses mains une arme à l'endroit.

-On va le retrouver, Beckett. Mais vous savez, tout prend tout son sens, à présent. Hast… Enfin, Les deux frères Winchester qui essayent de tout faire pour enquêter de leur côté, parce qu'ils étaient mêlés à cette histoire. Mais vous pensez qu'ils ont contribué à commettre ces meurtres ?

-Dean Winchester a assassiné plusieurs personnes, d'après le dossier que l'on a retrouvé. Mais ils se sont montrés si bien, avec nous, que je me demande comment ils ont pu dissimuler leur jeu de la sorte.

. . . . . . . .

-Vous nous avez suivis ? Pourquoi, enfin, qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête ?

-Bah… En fait, vous agissez si secrètement, comme des agents secrets, alors… Vous êtes quoi ? Des Men In Black ? Des agents de la CIA ? Vous travaillez pour le Gouvernement Russe ?

Sam et Dean se regardèrent, puis tournèrent à nouveau leur tête vers l'écrivain.

-On lui dit quoi là, on est un peu mal, je crois, murmura Sam à son frère.

-T'es malade ou quoi, Sam, répondit-il en haussant la voix.

-Ah ah, vous êtes des agents doubles !

-Quoi ?

-Vous venez d'appeler Hastings par le prénom Sam… C'est quoi, c'est votre deuxième prénom ?

-Prénom tout court, dit-il en regardant l'écrivain, puis à nouveau son frère. Sérieusement, Dean, on est juste dans la merde, là, je crois, et…

Une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre, et Castle répondit.

-Heu… Allô ?

 _-La vache, Castle, tu vas bien ! On cherche à te joindre depuis des heures ?_

-Ouais, désolé, mon portable était en silencieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Esposito ?

Sam et Dean tournèrent la tête vers lui, qui relevait lentement les yeux au fur et à mesure de ce qu'il apprenait par Javier.

-Attends… Quoi ?

L'aîné des deux chasseurs se dirigea vers lui, attrapa son téléphone, le balança dans les airs et le dégomma en tirant dedans.

-Mais… Je venais de renouveler mon abonnement !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a dit ?

-Quoi ? Bah… Je sais pas trop, il parlait vachement vite, en fait, et j'ai pas tout saisi… Juste des prénoms, des histoires de meurtres, et…

-Ok, parfait, fit Dean en entrainant Castle avec lui vers la grange. Pour faire court, Je suis Dean Winchester, et là, c'est mon frère, Sam.

-Vous êtes les deux hommes que Beckett arrête pas de rechercher depuis des semaines ?

-Voilà. Et on a des dizaines de flics aux trousses qui veulent notre peau parce qu'ils sont tarés. Pas autant que nous, mais bon.

-Vous êtes qui, au juste ?

Sam ouvrit la porte de la grange, et ils entrèrent tous les trois. Une fois celle-ci verrouillée, Dean, se contenta de dire à Castle, qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre

-Voilà qui nous sommes. Ce que nous faisons.

Il marqua un temps de pause, avant de reprendre

-Nous sommes des chasseurs de démons.


	15. Chapitre 15-Chasse à l' Homme

Castle avait entendu quelqu'un crier de venir l'aider à l'intérieur de la grange. Dean s'était dit que, finalement, ils ne pouvaient pas être plus de le pétrin qu'actuellement, alors ils étaient tous les trois entrés.  
Devant eux se tenait une femme solidement enchaînée à une chaise. Sur le sol, il y a avait les mêmes tracés étranges qu'ils avaient retrouvés sur la dernière scène de crime. A leur droite, un charriot sur lequel étaient posés des armes, des tubes de sel et une eau assez claire dans un bidon.

-Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que c'est, que tout ça, dit Castle, ne comprenant pas.

-Voilà qui nous sommes. Et ce que nous faisons.

-Qu… Quoi ?

-Nous sommes des chasseurs de démons.

Castle ne réagit pas tout de suite à cette révélation assez importante. Sam et Dean s'attendirent à se faire traiter de cinglés, de psychopathes, ou d'autres trucs du genre, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

-Des chasseurs de démons, répéta Castle.

-Mh. Voilà.

-C'est… Je sais pas, j'aurais trouvé ça cool, habituellement, mais là, c'est différent… Je vous connais, et ça fait des années que je me demandais si tous les êtres surnaturels existaient, puis là… Mais, vous rigolez, en fait, ou pas ? Et qui est cette femme, continua-t-il en désignant la jeune femme enchaînée.

Sam se dirigea vers le charriot, attrapa l'un des couteaux, puis la rejoignit.

-Rick, la chose se tenant devant vous n'est pas humaine.

-Quoi ?

-Je peux le prouver. Cette créature est une démon qui a des informations à nous donner, je crois.

-Allez en Enfers, lui crachat-elle au visage.

-Mh, non merci, j'y suis déjà allé. Allez, dis-nous où est Abigaïl.

-Tu peux pas être un peu plus poli, dit-elle en le regardant froidement.

-D'accord… Dis-nous où est Abigaïl, espèce de garce.

Elle ne répondit pas. Dean se pencha vers Castle et lui dit

-Voilà ce qui arrive quand on nous suit, l'écrivain. On découvre des trucs pas très nets…

-Pas très nets, mais cool quand même… C'est vraiment une démon ? Et c'est quoi, cette histoire d'Enfers ?

-C'est compliqué. Et ces tracés, sur le sol, c'est un piège à démon qui les empêche de sortir. Mais elle, on va s'en occuper. Sam, tu peux y aller, elle ne dira rien d'autre, à mon avis.

-C'est pas trop tôt.

Il leva l'arme au-dessus de sa tête, sous le regard à la fois fier et distant de la démon.

. . . . . . . .

-Chef, fit Velasquez et la rejoignant en courant, on a localisé la voiture de Castle !

-Où ça ?

-Dans une clairière, près d'une ancienne ferme abandonnée à une vingtaine de minutes d'ici.

-Parfait. Ryan, Esposito, vous venez avec moi. Je vais avoir besoin d'aide. Ces deux gars nous ont prouver à quel point il savaient se débrouiller, et ça, cela commence à m'inquiéter.

-On arrive, dirent-ils en même temps.

Kate attrapa sa veste sur le dossier de la chaise, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers l'ascenseur.

-Ces deux-là vont voir de quoi on est capables, à la crim', murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'ils aient réussi à les duper si longtemps. Elle qui avait confiance en eux…

-Vous en faites pas, chef, on va retrouver Castle. Et les deux fugitifs par la même occasion.

-Esposito, comment peut-on mentir à quelqu'un à ce point ? Comment ont-ils pu inventer des truc pareils ?

-J'ai moi aussi tendance à croire qu'ils disaient la vérité. Mais je reviens rapidement à la réalité en me disant qu'ils ont commencé par usurper leur identité et à se faire passer pour des agents du FBI.

Ils entrèrent tous les trois dans l'ascenseur sans dire un mot.

« Qui êtes-vous vraiment ? »

« Pourquoi vous-êtes-vous fais passer pour le FBI ? »

« Qui était votre soi-disant supérieur, à qui j'ai serré la main ? »

« Qu'espériez-vous trouver en vous infiltrant ici ? »

« Qu'avez-vous vraiment à voir avec toute cette histoire ? »

Des questions qui trottaient dans la tête de Kate et qui restaient pour l'instant sans réponse. Eux qui s'étaient montrés si compréhensifs avec tous les membres du poste, qui s'étaient donnés à fond pour les aider, et… Qui n'étaient finalement pas leurs alliés.

. . . . . . . .

-Vous… Vous venez de tuer cette femme, murmura Castle à l'adresse de Sam.

-Pas exactement. J'ai tué le démon qui la possédait. Nuance.

-Mais… Vous venez de lui enfoncer ce couteau dans la chair, et…

-Qu'est-ce que… Où est-ce que je suis…

Ils se retournèrent, tous les trois en même temps vers la jeune femme, qui venait de prononcer ces mots et qui remuait légèrement la tête. Dean lui fit boire de l'eau bénite, par simple précaution, avant de finalement la détacher.

-Mais… je croyais que…

-Que je l'avais tuée ? Je ne tue pas les humains, en général. Je suis un chasseur. Pas un tueur en série. Enfin, plus ou moins.

Castle regarda Dean aider la femme à s'allonger, tandis qu'elle lui dit

-Deux ans… Cela faisait deux ans…

-Deux ans de quoi, questionna Castle.

-Qu'elle était là. J'ai fait tout ça, j'ai trahi ma famille, et je.. Je ne pouvais pas me contrôler…

-C'est terminé, maintenant, dit l'aîné des Winchester. Elle ne reviendra plus, je vous le promets. En attendant, reposez-vous. Nous allons rester à l'extérieur.

Elle hocha la tête et ferma les yeux. Les trois hommes sortirent de la grange en silence. Une fois la porte refermée derrière eux, Castle s'exclama;

-Vous êtes des grands malades…

-On sait. Mais c'est notre job. Sauver les gens. Chasser des trucs. Un job de famille, si vous voulez.

-Donc… Vous tenez ça de vos parents ? Ce John Winchester, votre père, il… Il chassait, lui aussi ?

Sam hocha la tête. Il s'apprêtait à répondre, lorsqu'une voix féminine retentit dans leur dos en leur disant, d'un ton sûr de lui;

-Ne bougez pas, tous les trois. Mettez vos mains en l'air. Maintenant. Et n'essayez pas d'utiliser le flingue caché sous votre veste, dit la voix à l'adresse de Dean, qui attrapait son Colt.

Il soupira et le laisser tomber sur le sol. Castle murmura:

-Ça fait partie de votre plan bizarre, là ?

Ils entendirent le chien du canon s'armer. Ou plutôt, des canons. Ou ils étaient plusieurs à se tenir derrière eux, ou cette personne était assez douée pour se servir de deux armes à la fois.

-Apparemment, non, reprit-il.

-Retournez-vous. Et ne tentez rien de stupide. Pas comme à votre habitude, en gros, poursuivit l'inconnue.

Ils s'exécutèrent lentement, les mains toujours en évidence. Mais une fois retournés, et face à la personne, ils restèrent bouche bée, incapables de prononcer le moindre mot.

. . . . . . . .

-Bobby ?

Le chasseur se réveilla en sursauts, et se mit à râler.

-Castiel, arrête de me ficher des frousses de tous les diables, ou je me servirai de tes plumes pour un oreiller.

-Désolé.

-Bon, maintenant que tu es là, qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement ?

-Je suis venu vous avertir.

-M'avertir ? A propos de quoi ?

-Vous devez absolument arrêter de rechercher cette démon. Vous ne savez pas de quoi elle est capable.

-Tu peux développer, peut-être ?

-Elle a failli raser Chicago de la carte mondiale. Ça vous va, comme ça ? Croyez-moi, elle ne plaisante pas.

Bobby se frotta la nuque, ne sachant quoi dire. Castiel soupira en secouant la tête.

-Ils sont déjà là-bas, n'est-ce pas ? Ils essayent de la faire venir, je me trompe ?

-Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils pourchassaient, exactement. Je pensais que c'était seulement la petite démon d'il y plusieurs années…

-Elle ne porte pas le surnom de « Destructrice » pour rien, Bobby.

-Ouais, bah qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ? Dean a coupé son portable, Sam aussi, et ils ne me préviennent pas toujours de leurs faits et gestes.

-Mh. Dans ce cas, je m'en occuperais. Ils doivent à tout prix arrêter de la pourchasser. C'est une mission suicide.

-Un peu comme d'habitude, non ? Toujours en train de s'attirer des ennuis, tous les deux… Mais merci de quand même aller jeter un coup d'œil, hein…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, Bobby.

Un bruissement d'ailes, et il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé dans le bureau du chasseur.

. . . . . . . .

-T… Tori ?

Sam baissa lentement les bras, puis fit un pas en avant mais elle remonta son arme en lui faisant signe de ne pas approcher.

-Bougez pas. N'avancez même pas. Aucun d'entre vous.

-Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je te retourne la question, cher Ken. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire… Sam Winchester.

-Quoi ? Mais…

Il soupira.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je suis pas si mauvaise que ça, en informatique, au cas où t'aurais pas compris. J'ai piraté le système du poste, c'est aussi simple que ça. Au passage, j'ai découvert vos identités, à tous les deux. Sam et Dean Winchester… Vous êtes censés être morts, je crois. Il y a environ sept ans. Lors du crash d'un hélicoptère du FBI qui devait vous exporter en prison pour meurtres multiples.

-Tori, je… Je peux t'expliquer, mais, baisse tes armes, s'il te plait. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

-Tu m'as menti depuis le début. Je me doutais que tu cachais quelque chose, mais alors là… Franchement, c'est le paquet.

-Mon frère a toujours eu le chic pour choisir les mauvaises copines, murmura Dean à Castle.

-Et vous, vous étiez coupables de meurtres… Vous m'expliquez, répondit-il en baissant la voix.

Dean haussa les épaules.

-Mais, quand j'ai découvert qui vous étiez, étrangement, je ne voulais plus autant, on va dire, reprit Tori. Mais si j'avais continué de creuser, avant l'incendie qui a bien failli m'achever, j'aurais su qui vous étiez, tous les deux.

-Quoi, comment ça ?

-Allons, Sam, une pro de l'informatique comme moi qui n'arrive pas à retrouver deux simples noms, même bien camouflés ? Je n'avais pas tout de suite tilté, lorsque j'ai vu les prénoms de Mary Campbell et John Winchester s'afficher sur mon ordinateur.

-Je ne comprends, pas, Tori.

-Au contraire. Arold m'avait remise au parfum, heureusement, et j'ai fini par deviner le reste par moi-même.

-Arold ? Qui ça, Arold Fields ? Comment pouvais-tu le connaître, il avait disparu depuis des semaines…

-On se fait pas mal d'alliés, dans le métier. Tu devrais savoir ça.

Sam compris dans la seconde qui suivit.

-Mais… Qui es-tu, alors ?

-La même chose que vous. Je suis une chasseuse.

. . . . . . . .

-On y est, dit Kate, en sortant son arme de service de son étui. Suivez-moi, tous les deux, évitez de vous faire remarquer.

Ils entrèrent dans la clairière en silence, suivant leur chef de près. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à y découvrir deux voitures garées côtes à côtes près d'un grand chêne.

-C'est la voiture de Castle, fit Esposito.

-Et celle-là, elle appartient aux deux autres, poursuivit Ryan. Mais qu'est-il a encore été fabriquer ?

-Il a dû se douter de quelque chose, et il les a suivis. Mais comme d'habitude, il a la mauvaise habitude de ne prévenir aucun d'entre nous. Je me demande si je vais pas finir par le coffrer, pour qu'il ne nous attire plus d'ennuis…

-En attendant, les gars, il faut le retrouver. Et c'est pas lui que l'on enfermera, ce sont ces deux gars complètement cinglés qui se sont fait passés pour gentils.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer silencieusement. Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un appeler à l'aide, de l'autre côté des voitures. Ils s'y précipitèrent et y trouvèrent une jeune fille recroquevillées sur elle-même.

-Hey, vous allez bien ? Que vous est-il arrivé, lui demanda Kate en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

-Ils… Ils ont essayé de me tuer…

-Qui ça, vous savez comment ils s'appellent ? Attendez, je vais vous aider à vous relever.

Elles se redressèrent.

-Non, mais… Je peux vous… Vous les montrer…

-Parfait. Restez derrière nous et ne vous éloignez pas, surtout.

Les trois flics se remirent à avancer à travers les hautes herbes, et ils était tellement absorbés par leur recherches qu'ils ne firent pas attention aux yeux sombres, même complètement noirs de la jeune femme qui brillaient sous le clair de lune.


	16. Chapitre 16-De nouveaus alliés

Helloooo, je suis désolée pour cette longue absence, j'ai été pas mal occupée durant ces derniers temps... Bonne lecture!

* * *

-Je suis la même chose que vous. Je suis une chasseuse.

Sam et Dean s'étaient attendus à tout, sauf à ça.

-Attends… Quoi ?

-Arold et sa famille étaient mes amis depuis longtemps, si vous tenez à savoir, poursuivit-elle en commençant à baisser ses armes.

-Mais… Tu n'as rien dit à personne, pas même à Beckett, alors que tu savais qui j'étais…

-Parce que je connaissais certains membres de la famille Winchester. Enfin, mes parents connaissaient un peu les vôtres. Et puis, moi aussi, j'ai pris l'habitude de fausser mon identité.

Castle était totalement perdu. Il y a quelques heures, il traquait un meurtrier, et le voilà coincé entre un conflit de chasseurs de monstres.

-Je suis Victoria Mickaëlson. La fille de Stephan Mickaëlson.

-Attends… Les Mickaëlson ? Je croyais que leur famille toute entière avait été décimée dans un incendie, il y a quatre ans, fit Dean en fixant Tori.

-Comme vous le voyez, pas tous. Mais j'ai dû faire comme si c'était le cas depuis toutes ces années en travaillant avec des lieutenants de la criminelle. Mais mon instinct de chasseuse ne s'était jamais vraiment éteint.

Un long silence s'installa entre les quatre personnes, que Castle finit par briser.

-Heu… Je crois que j'ai pas tout compris, mais… J'ai quand même du mal à me faire que trois de mes collègues, dont une que je connais depuis quatre ans sont des chasseurs…

-Laisse tomber, Castle, reprit Tori, c'est trop compliqué.

-Franchement, Tori, je sais pas trop quoi dire... Juste que je suis désolé de t'avoir caché la vérité.

-Sam, commença l'aîné.

-Non, Dean, elle a raison. J'aurais dû lui en parler dès que… Enfin, tu vois.

-Tu aurais dû, c'est vrai, dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui, mais toujours une de ses deux armes en mains. Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je n'ai pas été honnête, moi non plus. Et sache que je savais déjà qui tu étais quand… Enfin… Quand on s'est…

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, ayant compris.

-Tori, je...

-Chh, dit-elle en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Je sais que tu voulais me protéger. J'ai bien lu ta lettre. Et je comprends.

Castle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, lorsqu'il entendirent:

-Les mains en l'air ! Allez, tout de suite !

Kate, Ryan et Esposito pointaient leurs armes sur eux, et une jeune femme se tenait derrière eux.

-Castle, est-ce que ça va, lui demanda Kate. ?

-Heu… bah… Je…

Il ne savait quoi dire après toutes les révélations de ces dernières minutes.

-Tori ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Victoria regarda els deux frères en leur disant

-C'est vous qui les avez fait venir ici, ou quoi ? Je croyais que c'était un endroit sûr, et à l'abris des regards.

-Ils ont dû localiser le téléphone de Castle, essaya de se justifier Dean.

-Mais, t'es un amateur, ou quoi ? On dirait que tu viens de débuter dans le métier !

Esposito s'exclama

-Tori, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec eux ?

-Je suis occupée, là, dit-elle à l'adresse du lieutenant.

-Je suis pas un amateur, c'est juste qu'on a pas eu le temps de l'empêcher de décrocher, reprit Dean.

-Et qu'est-ce que t'as fait de son téléphone, après ?

-Je… L'ai dégommé à coup de flingue. Quoi, me regarde pas comme ça, c'est normal, non ?

Les trois lieutenants se regardèrent, puis tournèrent à nouveau leur regard sur Sam, Dean et Tori. Beckett s'exclama à son tour

-Dean Winchester, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour les meurtres de…

-C'était pas moi, c'était un shapeshifter, cria-t-il à la Capitaine. Non, mais sérieusement, Tori, je me débrouille depuis que j'ai quatre ans pour ce qui est de la chasse, alors je peux t'assurer que je ne suis pas un débutant.

-Ah, vraiment ?

-Vraiment.

-Et... Oh, tiens, c'est pas ton arme, que j'ai dans la main ?

Dean fouilla sa veste. Rien.

-Bon d'accord, t'es douée, mais…

-STOP, ça suffit, s'écria Kate. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Tori, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

-Je viens régler des comptes.

-Quoi régler des comptes ? Avec eux ?

-Eux ? Nan, surtout pas. A tous les coups, il n'y aurait pas de gagnant. Si je suis venue, c'est pour éliminer la garce qui n'arrête pas d'essayer de me tuer.

-Ca, c'est en partie parce que t'es une chasseuse, reprit Dean.

-Ouais, bon ça va j'ai compris ! Et je…

Un bruit discret la coupa. Sam sortit un appareil de taille moyenne de la poche de sa veste.

-Les gars…

Dean et Tori le regardèrent, puis posèrent leurs yeux sur l'EMI qu'il tenait entre ses mains.

-C'est quoi, ça, s'exclama Ryan. Un dispositif pour déclencher quelque chose ?

-Va pas trop loin, non, plus Ryan, s'exclama l'aîné des Winchester. Nan, ce truc, c'est quand il y a une saloperie qui traîna aux alentours.

Sam déplaça l'appareil de gauche à droite, jusqu'à ce que le signal soit au maximum. Il redressa la tête vers les flics, leva son arme dans leur direction, et leur dit

-Baissez-vous.

Ils le regardèrent, sans comprendre, et d'un coup, il y eu un bruit sourd. Sam venait de tirer sur la jeune femme se tenant derrière eux. Kate se retourna brusquement, en s'exclamant;

-Vous êtes cinglé ? Vous venez de tuer une civile avec une arme à feu !

-Je l'ai pas tuée, quand est-ce que l'un d'entre vous va comprendre ça ? Je lui ai simplement balancé du sel. Ça va l'assommer pour quelques minutes.

Castle se pencha vers Dean et lui demanda à voix basse;

-C'était… l'un d'entre eux ?

-L'un de quoi, reprit Kate.

-Bon, pour faire, court, fit l'aîné des Winchester, mon frère Sam et moi-même chassons des saloperies dans le genre qui se trouve derrière vous. C'est à dire, le plus souvent des démons.

-Vous êtes complètement fous…

-Oui, mais grâce à ça, on sauve des vies. Alors, vous feriez mieux de nous suivre, si vous tenez vraiment à garder vos membres en entier.

Aucun des trois flics ne savait quoi répondre. Evidemment, ils n'arrivaient pas à croire les deux frères, contrairement à Castle, qui était de plus en plus à fond dedans.

-Mais… Et toi, Tori ?

-Moi ? Bah, comme eux, hein… Je chasse, je sauve, je protège, et ma vie se résume à ça.

-Mais vous nous avez roulés depuis le début… Toutes ces histoires, comme quoi toi, Sam, tu avais perdu ta petite amie, décédée lors d'un incendie… Tout ça, s'était juste pour que l'on ait de la pitié pour vous deux et que l'on vous accordez notre confiance…

-Je n'ai pas menti à ce sujet, Kate. Je ne plaisante pas avec des trucs pareils.

-Quoi qu'il en soit… Vous êtes tous les deux en état d'arrestation pour meurtre, obstruction à la justice, et… Et des tas d'autres crimes. Et toi, Tori, en garde-à-vue pour vingt-quatre he…

-Sam, Dean, vous devez quitter les lieux dans l'immédiat.

Beckett sursauta, tout comme ses collègues. Castiel venait d'apparaitre derrière eux.

-Vous… Vous étiez dans mon poste, il y a pas trois semaines, je vous reconnais… Vous êtes l'homme complètement cinglé qu'on a retrouvé au milieu de la route…

-Castiel, on gère… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, en plus ?

-Je viens vous chercher, je dois vous ramener chez Bobby.

-Attends, c'est toi, l'ange Castiel, demanda Tori.

-Mh. Qui êtes-vous, exactement ?

-Comme eux. Chasseuse, traqueuse, tueuse, bref, un peu taré comme le sont tous les gens comme nous…

-Je vois. Bon, vous deux, on doit y aller.

-Je peux savoir qui vous êtes, vous, questionna Kate.

-Bien sûr. Je suis Castiel. Je suis un Ange du Seigneur. Et je suis l'ami des frères Winchester, chasseurs de démons.

Esposito leva les yeux aux ciel.

-Bordel, c'est quoi, ces conneries…

-Sam, Dean, nous devons…

Il arrêta de parler en voyant quelqu'un venir de l'arrière de la grange. C'était une femme, grande, blonde, des yeux verts et un sourire malsain aux lèvres.

-Vous organisez une petite réunion sans m'y avoir invitée ?

-Vous êtes Megane, la femme de la vidéo.

-Mh… Non, Megane n'est plus là depuis un bon moment. Non, moi, je suis Abigaïl. Et je pense savoir que j'étais recherchée… Pas par vous, Capitaine, mais plutôt par toute cette bande de chasseurs…

-Une cinglée de plus, murmura Ryan pour lui-même.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de chasseurs, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, s'exclama Kate, toujours l'arme en main.

-Vous avez face à vous trois chasseurs de démons et de monstres. Des trucs comme moi, en gros, si vous voulez, reprit Abigaïl. Et comme ce qu'il y a derrière vous.

Kate se retourna. La femme sur laquelle Sam avait tiré s'était remise debout et marcha en direction d'Abigaïl sans aucun problème.

-Mais… Vous étiez…

-Morte ? Nan. C'est juste cet espèce d'enfoiré qui m'a balancé du sel à la gu…

-Bon, bref, qui êtes-vous ? Vous travaillez pour qui, exactement, questionna Esposito en regardant toutes les personnes se tenant devant eux.

Abigaïl sortit un couteau du dessous de sa veste et le pointa sur les Winchester.

-Ils ne travaillent pour personnes. Ils sont déjà assez cons pour s'attirer des ennuis pareils tous seuls...

Castiel fit un pas vers eux, mais l'autre démon l'en empêcha en lui montrant ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. L'arme pour tuer les anges.

-Bouge pas, toi. Ou je t'embroche au bout de ce truc.

-Posez tous vos armes immédiatement, s'exclama Beckett. Allez, maintenant !

-Je ne crois pas, Capitaine, fit Abigaïl, toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

Les armes de Sam et Dean était déjà déposée sur le sol, depuis que Tori était arrivée. Elle, elle ne broncha pas, et se contenta de dire;

-Franchement, Kate, tu ne sais vraiment pas dans quoi tu t'es laissée embarquée. Vous non plus, dit-elle à l'adresse de Ryan et Esposito.

-Justement, j'aimerais que l'on m'explique un peu pourquoi tout le monde dans cette ville devient complètement cinglé…

Abigaïl haussa les épaules et se leva son arme au-dessus de sa tête, avant que personne ne puisse réagir. Son couteau se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres de la chair de Castiel lorsqu'on entendit un coup de feu. Esposito avait fait feu sur elle, en plein cœur, pour sauver l'ange.

-Vous venez de me sauver la vie, dit-il simplement.

-Ouais, bah pas pour longtemps, s'exclama Dean.

La démon recommençait lentement à bouger. Les trois policiers se figèrent, commençant à croire qu'ils n'avaient peut-être finalement pas tout à fait tort sur ce qu'ils insinuaient.

-Venez, dirent en même temps les deux frères en entraînant tout le monde à l'intérieur de la grange, tandis que les démons s'avançaient vers eux.

Tori condamna rapidement les issues.

-Du sel ?

-Cela empêche les démons et les autres trucs d'approcher, Ryan, dit-elle au lieutenant. Mais on t'expliquera plus tard. Enfin, si on s'en sort vivants jusque-là…

-Je viens de tirer en plein cœur d'une femme. Et elle n'a rien…

-Les démons sont comme ça, Esposito. Attrape ça, lui dit Sam en lui lançant un des pistolets chargés au gros sel. Ecoutez, on aura le temps de tout vous expliquer une fois que ce bordel sera terminé…

Il donnèrent à Kate et Ryan de quoi se défendre. Pour la première fois depuis quelques années, les mains de la Capitaine tremblaient.

-Bon… Admettons que l'on vous croit, tous les quatre… Comment on se débarrasse de ces saloperies ?

-Avec ça. Enfin, c'était avant qu'il ne soit complètement déchargé…

-Un colt ? C'est tout ?

-Pas un simple colt. C'est LE Colt. Celui créé en premier par le grand chasseur Samuel Colt.

-Samuel Colt était… Il était comme vous ?

-En quelques sortes, oui. Et comme arme anti-démon, on a aussi ce couteau, dit Sam et le leur montrant.

-Il parait ordinaire, pourtant, dit Castle.

-Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, l'écrivain, enchaîna l'aîné des Winchester. Quant au reste, on l'a pas. On avait pas vraiment prévu un truc du genre, en fait.

Les portes usées de la grange s'ouvrirent en grand et découvrirent Abigaïl. Seulement, il devait y avoir environ quatre autres démons avec elle, cette fois.

-J'vois que t'as ramené du renfort… T'es pas capable de te défendre toute seule, Abigaïl ?

-Bien sûr que si. C'est juste que j'ai envie que tout cela se termine très vite, vous comprenez…

-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, ici, murmura Kate pour elle-même.

-Bienvenue dans notre monde, Capitaine…


	17. Chapitre 17-Révélations

**Hello! Alors, voilà le chapitre qui conclut cette histoire que j'ai mis plusieurs mois à écrire...  
Honnêtement, je me suis vraiment éclatée.** **Du coup, je posterai, après ce chapitre, 8 petits chapitres à la suite, qui correspondront en fait à la seconde (et vraiment dernière) partie de cette fic. Chaque chapitre fera à peu près 500 mots (oui, c'est très court).  
Pour m'expliquer, j'avais envie de continuer à travailler sur cette historie, je voulais raconter ce qui se passait après. **

**En bref, j'espère que ce "dernier" chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review 3**

* * *

Un des démons fit un pas en avant, sous l'ordre d'Abigaïl.

-Ne faites rien pour l'instant, murmura Dean aux trois flics. Cet enfoiré ne va pas avancer longtemps, croyez-moi…

Effectivement, il s'arrêta, comme retenu par un champs de force invisible.

-Les gars, sérieusement ? Un piège sous les lattes de cette grange, j'imagine… C'est plutôt rusé, mais pas assez efficace, reprit la démon en les regardant tous un à un.

-Un piège, questionna Ryan.

-Plus tard, répondit Sam. On vous a dit qu'on vous expliquerai plus tard…

-Je dois avouer que vous m'impressionner, vous deux. Deux vaillants et courageux frères qui chassent des créatures appartenant à mon espèce, sans jamais vraiment craindre la mort, parce que vous trouvez toujours un moyen de revenir.

Les policiers tournèrent leur regard vers Sam et Dean.

-Je vous conseille de fermer les yeux, dit Abigaïl.

La démon rabattit la porte et posa sa main sur un étrange symbole aux tracés rougeâtres. Une lumière vive envahie le lieu quelques instants, puis disparut en laissant place à l'obscurité de la nuit.

Dean regarda autour de lui Castiel avait disparu.

-Voilà, comme ça, on aura la paix pendant quelques heures, reprit-elle en se frottant les mains l'une sur l'autre.

-Où est-passé… Enfin, le gars, là, demanda Kate.

-Cette garce l'a renvoyé d'où il venait. Du moins, pour le moment.

La Capitaine tourna la tête en direction de ses lieutenants, qui ne comprenaient rien de plus qu'elle.

-Bon, ma ptite Abi. Tu permets que j't'appelle Abi ? Va vraiment falloir que t'arrêtes toutes tes conneries, je crois, fit Dean. Tu t'es bien amusée, ces dernières semaines, alors il va falloir y aller mollo…

-C'est tentant, mais non merci. Vous savez très bien que c'est à cause de vous trois que je fais ça, de toutes manières.

Les deux chasseurs dirigèrent le regard vers Tori, qui s'exclama

-C'est normal que je te chasse, non ? T'as tué toute ma famille il y a quatre ans dans cet incendie.

-Oh, oui, c'est vrai… J' ai tellement adoré ce moment où tes parents me suppliaient de s'en aller, alors qu'ils brûlaient vifs dans leur propre maison…

A bout de nerfs, Tori tira sur elle, bien qu'elle savait que rien ne se produirait.

-On peut arrêter les gamineries, c'est bon ?

Sam fit un pas en avant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous, lui murmura son frère.

-C'est bon, je gère, Dean.

Il avança d'avantage, mais la démon, lui dit, en haussant le ton

-Oh, oh, oh, tu bouges pas, toi. Tu fais un pas de plus, j'ordonne à un de ceux-là de t'égorger sur-le-champ, reprit-elle en désignant les trois démons qui l'entouraient. Tu saisis ?

Il s'arrêta. Il entendait, derrière lui, la respiration rapide de Kate, qui prouvait son inquiétude sur la façon dont risquaient de se dérouler les évènements.

-Franchement, Sam, que pourrais-tu faire, en t'avançant aussi héroïquement, face à cinq démons comme nous ?

-Cinq… T'es sûre d'avoir bien compté, Abigaïl ?

Au moment où elle se retourna, on entendit quatre coups de feu venant de nulle part, et les quatre démons l'accompagnant s'effondrèrent sur le sol et, au bout de quelques secondes, ne donnèrent plus signe de vie.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Maintenant, Sam, cria un homme en surgissant derrière la démon et en l'attrapant par les bras.

Le chasseur courut vers eux et lui enfonça le couteau en plein cœur. Elle le regardant dans les yeux, les siens pleins de haine, mais aussi de terreur. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle se ferait avoir. Du moins, pas si facilement. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol sans émettre le moindre son, le moindre cri.

Kate, Esposito, Ryan, Castle et Dean rejoignirent les deux homme, et l'aîné des Winchester s'exclama:

-T'en as mis, du temps, dis !

-Hey, j'étais pas non plus à côté, quand vous avez appelé ! Ah, Capitaine, vous voilà. Ravi de vous revoir.

-Vous êtes… Enfin, pas vraiment du FBI, j'imagine, mais…

-Je suis Bobby Singer. Leur oncle, on va dire.

-Tu peux dire "père adoptif", lui lança Dean. C'est la même chose.

Quelques hommes les rejoignirent et se mirent à emmener les corps.

-J'ai dû réunir, tous ces gars à votre demande, aussi, et c'était pas une mince affaire, croyez-moi… Mais heureusement qu'on a trouvé vos armes anti-démons à temps. Ah, je vois que vous avez rencontré une Mickaëlson, poursuivit-il en regardant Tori. Ton père était un excellent chasseur.

-Merci, Bobby. Je suis Tori, et jusqu'à hier, je « bossais » avec la crim'.

Sam se retourna vers les trois policiers, et il leur dit en soupirant:

-Bon, je crois que maintenant que tout cela est terminé, on va pouvoir répondre à vos questions…

-Parfait. Premièrement, comment avez-vous fait pour disparaitre de la surface de la Terre ?

-Un flic qui s'était rangé de notre côté.

-Ok… Ces tracés, qu'on a retrouvé sur une grande partie des scènes de crimes ?

-Des pièges à démons. Très utiles si on va pas qu'ils viennent nous emmerder, répondit Dean.

-Donc les démons et les monstres existent, j'avais raison depuis le début, s'exclama Castle, qui jubilait.

Kate prit sa tête entre ses mains, avant de dire:

-Et… Pour vos parents, alors...

-Décédés. Tous les deux. A cause du père de la cinglée à qui on a eu affaire ce soir. On peut mentir sur son identité et des tas d'autres choses, mais pas sur un truc pareil, je crois.

Le silence pesa durant les quelques instants qui suivirent.

-Bon.. On fait quoi, maintenant, lâcha Dean, on vous suit au poste, ou comment ça se passe ?

-Eh bien… Etant donné que vous êtes techniquement mort aux yeux des flics des Etats-Unis, il vaudrait peut-être mieux que cela reste ainsi, non ? Et puis, nous, on est censés rechercher deux agents du FBI du nom de Taylor et Hastings. Pas deux chasseurs, frères, en plus, appelés Sam et Dean Winchester.

-Merci, Kate. Vraiment.

-C'est plutôt nous qui devrions vous remercier, je crois, fit-elle en regardant Ryan et Esposito, qui approuvèrent. Grâce à vous, on a bouclé une sacrée enquête. Et puis, ça se passe comme ça, entre collègues, non ?

Bobby sortit son téléphone de sa poche, puis s'exclama

-Sam, Dean, Rufus est sur un truc, il veut qu'on le rejoigne. Je vous laisse encore cinq minutes. Capitaine, dit-il en passant devant elle.

Il s'éloigna de quelques mètres, puis Sam reprit

-Bon… Je crois que c'est le moment qu'on y aille. En tout cas, sachez qu'on est vraiment contents de vous avoir rencontrés, les gars. Pas vrai, Dean ?

-Ouais. Et puis, on pourra toujours se recroiser, un de ces jours, nan ?

-C'est possible, dit Castle. Au fait, vous m'autorisez à ajouter des personnages, dans mes prochains romans, qui seront basés sur vous ?

« Décidément, entre Chuck qui écrit toute notre vie, et un écrivain qui veut s'inspirer de nous » pensa Dean.

-On en reparlera, l'écrivain…

-A bientôt, les gars, dirent Ryan et Esposito.

-Ouais, à bientôt. Salut, Kate.

-Au revoir, les gars. On vous laissera les portes ouvertes.

Sam soupira. Alors qu'ils commençaient à s'éloigner, l'esprit un peu embrumé, il entendit derrière lui:

-Sam, Dean, attendez !

Ils se retournèrent c'était Tori, qui courait dans leur direction.

-Je suis désolé, Tori, mais… On peut vraiment pas rester…

-Dans ce cas, emmenez-moi avec vous.

-Heu… fit Dean. C'est…

-Ecoutez, vous savez de quoi je suis capable. Et puis, ils n'ont plus trop besoin de moi, à la crim', depuis que Velasquez a repris mon poste.

Elle prit la main de Sam.

-Laisse-moi venir avec vous. Avec… Avec toi.

Sam sourit et tourna la tête en direction de son frère, qui croisait les bras contre son torse.

-Bon, ok, c'est vrai, t'es vachement douée, et en plus de savoir tirer juste, tu sais te défendre, mais… Ch'ais pas, une ambiance pareille dans ma bagnole ?

-Tu penses qu'à ta voiture, ou quoi, Dean, reprit Sam, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

L'aîné passa sa main sur son visage, avant de finir par dire, presque exténué;

-Parfait. Vous avez gagné, vous deux. Donc, Tori, bienvenue dans le clan des Winchester. Même si on est plus que deux. Mais on fout pas le bordel dans l'Impala, ok ? Et on critique pas la musique. C'est le conducteur qui choisit, les autres, il ont le droit de se taire, compris ?

-A vos ordres, chef, dirent-ils en cœur.

Ils se retournèrent tous les trois, en saluant de loin une dernière fois leurs collègues du douzième poste de police de New-York, puis reprirent leur route afin de rejoindre Bobby, prêts à entreprendre une nouvelle aventure qui les mèneraient n'importe où. Mais rien ne les dérangeaient, tant qu'ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils étaient libres, après tout…

 **FIN (ou pas... ;-) )**


	18. Ch18- 8h34 Une grande journée s'annonce

_Helloooo  
Voici donc la partie 2 de mon histoire... Elle est composée de 8 chapitres, chacun faisant approximativement 500 mots. J'essayerais d'être régulière dans la publication de ceux-ci (tous les jours ou tous les deux jours, vus qu'ils ne sont pas très longs...)  
_ _Avant toute chose, j'aimerais particulièrement remercier **Leana Nas** d'avoir suivi cette histoire depuis le début et de m'avoir soutenue à écrire la suite (gros bizzzoux ;-) )  
En bref, pour comprendre cette partie, il suffit juste d'avoir lu les 17 premiers chapitres. Ok, dit comme ça, ça parait assez long..._

 _Bonne Lecture!_

* * *

Huit mois. Cela faisait déjà huit mois que l'on lui avait fait une des révélations des plus importantes. Il y a très exactement 32 semaines, elle avait découvert l'existence des démons. Pas ceux des romans de science-fiction, ou des « très bons » films américains. Ça, non. Les vrais démons. Ceux qui sèment le trouble parmi les populations, et qui prennent plaisir à effrayer et tuer les gens.

Huit mois qu'elle avait rencontré des personnes à qui elle tenait vraiment. Deux personnes qui avaient tout fait pour les éloigner, elle et ses collègues, d'une enquête d'une grande envergure, dans le simple et unique but de les protéger.

Huit mois qu'ils leur avaient sauvé la vie des griffes d'Abigaïl. Certes, elle, Ryan et Esposito avaient eu énormément de mal à les croire. Ils leur avaient fait confiance, puis ils avaient découvert qu'ils n'étaient pas les personnes qu'ils prétendaient être. Mais c'était simplement pour protéger les habitants de n'importe quelle ville qu'ils disparaissaient ainsi, sans laisser la moindre trace derrière eux. Elle s'imaginait à quel point cela devait être difficile de vivre ainsi. Comme des héros anonymes.

Ils avaient gardé contact, et se téléphonaient, de temps à autre. Sauf lorsque l'un des deux groupes se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de répondre. A cause d'une affaire, évidemment. Quelle qu'elle soit…

En quittant la ville de New-York, les deux hommes avaient laissé au Douze une série d'armes et d'objets qui leurs seraient assez utiles en cas… Enfin, si quelque chose de surnaturel se produisait à nouveau.

Elle se remit à penser à Tori, également. Elle qui la connaissait depuis longtemps, elle avait été assez attristée par son départ. Mais elle respectait son choix. Celui de suivre Sam. Elle était vraiment heureuse pour eux. Elle n'avait jamais vu son amie sourire ainsi depuis toujours en présence de quelqu'un.

Elle se redressa sur son lit. Le fait de repenser à eux lui donnait le sourire. Sam et Dean étaient devenus ses amis, et elle était contente de les avoir rencontrés. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre en s'étirant. Elle avait dormi beaucoup plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire, pour une fois.

Elle attrapa la poignée, la fit tourner et ouvrit lentement la porte. Elle atteignit la cuisine, où l'attendaient trois personnes debout, en train de préparer le petit déjeuner, comme très souvent à cette heure-ci. Une douce odeur de café flottait dans l'air.

-Ah, tu es réveillée… On allait pas tarder à venir te chercher, de toutes manières. Tu as bien dormi, demanda une jeune fille à la longue chevelure rousse.

-Franchement, ces quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires m'ont fait un bien fou. Vous préparez quoi, tous les trois ?

-Des pancakes et une salade de fruits, répondit l'autre femme. Tu en veux ?

-Oui, merci, Martha.

Elle déposa une assiette devant elle. L'homme lui apporta un verre de jus d'orange frais, l'embrassa et lui murmura tendrement

-Joyeux anniversaire, Kate…

. . . . . . . .


	19. Ch19- 9h41 Petite Routine

Aujourd'hui, c'était son anniversaire. Comme chaque année, elle se permettait d'arriver un peu plus tard au poste de police. Elle avait cependant une petite idée de ce qui allait l'y attendre…

Elle sortit tranquillement de l'ascenseur et avança à travers la longue pièce. Quelques flics, se souvenant de cette date, la saluaient, chacun à leur manière. Elle leur rendait le sourire qu'ils lui offraient. Cette journée s'annonçait décidemment vraiment superbe.

-Joyeux anniversaire, Capitaine.

-Merci, Velasquez…

Velasquez… Elle qui avait définitivement reprit le poste de Tori dans leur salle média… Elle, comme la plupart des autres lieutenants de ce poste était au courant, évidemment. Elle savait pour Sam et Dean depuis le jour où Kate et les autres avaient fait toutes ces stupéfiantes découvertes, et ils avaient tous décidé de garder ce secret. Elle les admirait d'avoir eu ce courage. Elle respira un grand coup et rejoignit son bureau, où l'attendaient ses deux coéquipiers, tout sourires.

-Hey, Beckett. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression, qu'aujourd'hui, il y avait un truc important… Mince, j'arrive pas à m'en souvenir ! Ryan, t'es au courant de quelque chose, toi ?

-Mmh… Attends, laisse-moi réfléchir… Franchement, moi aussi, je sais qu'il y a un truc, mais… Ah, c'est quoi ?

-Bonjour à vous aussi, les gars.

-Bon anniversaire, Kate. Alors ? Comment était ce fameux petit-déjeuner spécial « famille Castle » ? Il vous a servi sa traditionnelle gimauvelette ?

-Pour une fois, j'ai eu le temps de la manger à mon aise… Et oui, j'ai eu droit à… Bon, sans commentaires… On a une affaire, aujourd'hui ?

-Enfin, Capitaine, tous les meurtriers de cette ville savent quel jours nous sommes. Et donc, ils savent qu'il ne vaut mieux pas venir vous chercher aujourd'hui…

-Mais, oui, c'est sûr…

-Au fait, on a résolu l'enquête sur Jessie Norwood. C'est Elie Fedt qui a fait le coup.

-Celle qui gardait son chien pendant les vacances ? Ok… Un mobile particulier ?

-Heu… Attendez que je vérifie le dossier… Ah, voilà. Une histoire de jalousie. Jessie avait un mari parfait, une maison parfaite, un job parfait, … Bref, sa petite vie parfaite faisait pas mal d'envieux.

-Eh bah…

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois, en laissant apparaitre cette fois un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, tenant, comme à son habitude, deux cafés entre ses mains.

-Hey, salut, les gars ! Alors, ça va ? Ton café, Kate.

-Merci, Rick.

-Salut Castle. Alors, la forme ?

-Super. Je ne peux que me sentir merveilleusement bien en un jour si particulier, n'est-ce pas ?

Il prit Kate dans ses bras, et s'exclama

-Attends de voir ce que je vais t'offrir, je suis sûr à trois-cent vingt et un pourcents que tu vas adorer !

-Attention, Castle, reprit Esposito. Faut que ce soit vraiment original, hein… Il en faut vraiment pas mal pour impressionner notre très chère Capitaine ici présente. Pas vrai, Ryan ?

-Tout à fait, mon cher collègue.

-Vous en faites pas. Ce sera à la hauteur de ma splendide femme, croyez-moi…


	20. Ch20- 11h17 Avant-gout de la soirée

-Castle, c'est magnifique…

Kate observait attentivement les gestes de l'écrivain, qui attachait autour de son coup un pendentif serti des initiales « K & R ».

-Ceci est juste pour te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi…

-Parce qu'il y a encore quelque chose ?

Il hocha la tête.

-Oui, mais ce sera pour ce soir. Et tu ne seras pas déçue, j'en suis persuadé. Cela sera un anniversaire de taille, Kate.

-Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en toi, pour un truc pareil. Enfin, plus ou moins…

-Quoi, comment ça ?

-C'est-à-dire, je t'imagine très bien organiser une soirée cosplay et marathon de séries, avec des sabres laser dans tous les sens, puis tous tes amis écrivains qui envahissent ton appart'…

-Mh… Ok, ça pourrait être cool, mais ce n'est pas ça. Ce soir, ce sera purement romantique.

Il se dirigea vers sa veste déposée sur le dossier d'une des chaises de la salle de pause du poste, et en sortit une sorte de dépliant qu'il tendit à Katherine. Elle l'attrapa, puis elle se mit à le lire à voix haute, pour elle-même

-« Le _Styrow Jaws_ , l'un des restaurants les mieux classés de la grande et merveilleuse ville de New-York. Un décor simple, et pourtant si particulier qu'il attire des tas d'étrangers chaque années, qui désirent découvrir son exceptionnel choix de cartes. »

Elle s'arrêta de parler durant quelques secondes, et s'adressa à Castle

-Franchement, je me demande comment aurait été cette journée, si je ne t'avais jamais rencontré…

-Tu en as peut-être déjà une petite idée, non ?

-Mh… Je serais rentrée chez moi, exténuée par une longue journée de travail, après avoir bossé sans relâche sur des affaires plus compliquées et tordues les unes que les autres. Je me serais commandé un plat chinois, et j'aurais regardé des vieux films des années 80, 70, et encore plus anciens toute la soirée, en réfléchissant au vrai sens de ma vie… La soirée un peu nulle, quand même…

-Hey, il y a plein de vieux films qui sont chouettes !

-Je sais, Castle, dit-elle en se levant. Mais je préfère être ici avec toi, plutôt que toute seule chez moi avec comme seule amie ma télévision…

Elle s'approcha davantage de lui, et lui dit

-Tu sais, sur les dernières huit années, tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée. Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point ma vie a changé et basculé grâce à toi.

-Ah, bien sûr, que je le sais. Tout comme le fait que je sais que c'est toi qui a craqué sur moi en premier…

-Sérieusement ? On va revenir à cette discussion ? C'était il y a plus de trois ans, quand même, Rick…

-Peut-être, mais on a toujours pas su se départager… Même Ryan, Espo, ou encore Lanie n'ont pas su nous donner une vraie réponse…

-Oh, ça va, laisse tomber, dit-elle en souriant. Je sais que tu refuses de t'avouer vaincu, de toutes manières…


	21. Ch21-13h08 Il y a trois ans

Elle croqua à pleine dents dans son hamburger, puis s'exclama:

-Franchement, les gars, cette journée, je ne risque pas de l'oublier, même avec le temps.

Ryan, Esposito, Castle et Beckett s'étaient rendus dans un petit resto pour le déjeuner, avant de reprendre leur « travail ». En réalité, ils n'avaient pour l'instant aucune affaire sur laquelle bosser. Ils en profitaient donc pour sortir.

-Dites, vous deux, dit Castle à l'adresse de ses deux collègues masculins, ce matin, il y a une question existentielle qui a brusquement refait surface, quand on parlait, avec Beckett, et…

-Attends, t'es sérieux, là, reprit la Capitaine.

-Mais oui, je le suis. Donc, on aimerait vraiment savoir…

-J'le crois pas, murmura Kate pour elle-même.

-… Qui a craqué sur l'autre en premier ?

-Heu… C'était il y a quand même trois ans, Castle, répondit Ryan.

-Peut-être, mais on a jamais vraiment eu de réponse, alors…

-Franchement, t'as quel âge, Castle, s'exclama Esposito, d'un ton moqueur. On dirait que t'es un gamin de cinq ans qui refuse de lâcher le morceau…

-Ah, merci, Javier, reprit Kate. Enfin un adulte responsable qui partage mon point de vue…

Le silence se fit autour de la table durant quelques secondes, avant que Ryan ne l'interrompe en demandant ;

-Au fait, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a reçu des nouvelles de Sam et Dean ?

-Mmh… La dernière fois que je leur ai parlé, c'était le mois dernier, je crois, et ils étaient sur une affaire d'une assez grande envergure dans le Michigan. Apparemment, ils…

Kate s'arrêta de parler en voyant la serveuse s'approcher pour récupérer les plats vides. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, elle reprit

-D'après Dean, ils étaient sur les traces d'une meute de zombies avec quelques autres chasseurs, et…

-La vache, c'est trop cool !

Kate n'eut même pas besoin de se retourner pour deviner que la réplique venait de Castle. Evidemment…

-Vous savez, dit Ryan, même après huit mois, j'ai du mal à me faire à l'idée que… Enfin, qu'il y ait tous ces truc, là dehors, et… Et que ça existe pour de vrai, quoi...

-Pareil pour moi… Mais bon, je m'y suis fait, donc ça va. Et puis, on a pas été trop embêtés, après leur départ à tous les deux…

-C'est vrai.

Kate regarda rapidement sa montre, avant de s'exclamer auprès des trois hommes;

-Bon, on retourne au poste ? J'aimerais un peu parler avec Lanie et Alexis, pour ce soir…

-Ok, on te suit.

Ils se levèrent et quittèrent tranquillement le restaurant. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers leurs voitures, garées à quelques mètres de là, Castle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer discrètement à Kate;

-Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire, et je ne m'avouerai pas vaincu de sitôt, crois-moi… J'arriverai à prouver que c'est toi qui est tombé sous mon charme en premier, et non l'inverse…

-Dans tes rêves, Rick…

-Alors là, tu tombes mal, tous mes rêves se réalisent…

Kate haussa les épaules en souriant, puis dit à l'écrivain;

-Allez, Don Juan, en voiture…


	22. Ch22-16h59 Lanie Parrish

-Hey, ma belle, ça va, demanda Lanie en prenant Kate dans ses bras. Bon anniversaire !

-Merci, Lanie. Oh, salut, Alexis, tu vas bien ?

-Super, et toi ?

-Pour une fois, on a aucune enquête en cours, alors on est vraiment tous relax, au poste. Et puis, il y a la fête de ce soir, pour laquelle je suis vraiment impatiente…

-Je suis sûre que mon père t'a préparé quelque chose de parfait, Katherine.

-Moi aussi. Enfin, même s'il me l'a promis, j'ai quand même un peu peur de ce qu'il se passera après.. Je veux dire, quand on rentrera à l'appart'…

-Comment ça ?

-Bah… Tu le connais, Lanie des truc délirants, sans queue ni tête, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

-J'imagine qu'il fera un effort… Du moins, pour ce soir, parce qu'après, il se sentira libre de recommencer toutes ses bizarreries…

Elle se mirent à rire toutes les trois.

-Tu as sûrement raison, Lanie… Oh, au fait, tu sais qu'il a recommencé avec cette histoire de « qui a craqué sur l'autre en premier » ?

-Nan, sérieusement ?

-Sérieusement.

-Et qui a gagné ?

-En fait, tu sais comment ça se termine il ne s'avoue jamais vaincu, et moi non-plus, alors… Personne ne gagne… Pas vraiment…

-Vous êtes si compliqués, vous, chez la famille Castle… Enfin, à part Alexis, qui sait garder les pieds sur Terre… La plupart du temps…

-Hey, je garde toujours les pieds sur Terre ! Sauf depuis qu'on a appris tous ces trucs, mais là, ça compte pas !

-Je te taquine, ma belle, c'est bon… Alors, poursuivit la légiste en s'adressant à la Capitaine. Prête pour ce soir ?

-Je crois que oui… Et franchement, vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs. On sera tous réunis, et ça, c'est…

-Laisse-moi deviner tu te retiens de prononcer le mot cool ou le mot génial, parce qu'ils « appartiennent » à Castle et à Dean ? D'ailleurs, t'as des nouvelles de lui, ou de son frère ?

-J'ai essayé de les appeler, tout à l'heure, mais ils ne répondent pas. Ils doivent être sur une affaire…

-Bah, t'inquiète, on aura qu'à organiser un truc, un de ces quarte, ils doivent bien avoir au moins une journée de repos, non ?

-Sûrement. Bon, bah, écoutez, je vais retourner au poste, rejoindre les gars, et… Et trouver de quoi m'occuper, parce que là, cela commence à me stresser de ne rien faire de ma journée…

-Et dire qu'il y en a qui pleurent pour avoir un jour de congé par an, toi, tu pries pour avoir quelques heures de travail supplémentaires… Surtout qu'en plus, c'est ton anniversaire, aujourd'hui…

-On va dire que j'ai ça dans le sang depuis toujours…

-T'es vraiment unique au monde, toi… Allez, à tout à l'heure au resto, Kate.

-Salut, les filles.

Elle sortit de la morgue le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres. Lanie était géniale, et elle ne cessait de le lui répéter au moins une fois par semaine.


	23. Ch23-19h13 En route ?

_**Hellooo, je suis vraiment désolée pour cette (SUPER LONGUE) absence, mais pour me faire pardonner, je publie les derniers chapitres de cette fic cette semaine ;-)**_

* * *

Kate ouvrit la porte de la chambre et sortit de la pièce, puis rejoignit l'homme qui l'attendait dans le salon. Il resta quelques secondes bouche bée en la voyant ainsi.

-Wahou, et… Wahou… Tu es absolument resplendissante…

-Merci, Rick… Où sont Alexis et Martha ?

-Elle sont déjà parties avec Ryan, Esposito et Lanie, il y a environ un quart d'heure. On les rejoindra là-bas dans une vingtaine de minutes.

Kate souffla et sourit à l'écrivain.

-Ça va ?

-Ça va. Cette journée était vraiment parfaite, et elle ne peut que s'améliorer au cours de la soirée…

-C'est certain.

Ils entendirent quelque chose vibrer sur le plan de travail. C'était le téléphone de l'enquêtrice qui se mettait à sonner.

-Ça doit sûrement être ta mère, pour nous prévenir qu'elles sont arrivées au restaurent, dit-elle à Castle en attrapant son portable.

Seulement, elle ne reconnaissait pas le numéro qui s'affichait à l'écran. C'était un numéro en provenance de New-York, oui, mais… Qui pouvait bien l'appeler, à cette heure-ci, aujourd'hui ? Elle regarda un instant Castle, puis elle décrocha.

-Allô ? Qui est à l'appareil ?

 _-Kate, c'est toi ?_

-Je… Sam ? Attends, je te mets en haut-parleur…

Elle s'exécuta et un sourire naquit sur son visage. Elle qui espérait avoir de leurs nouvelles…

-J'ai essayé de te joindre, tout à l'heure, et je…

 _-Ecoute, j'ai vraiment très peu de temps, il faut que je fasse vite !_

-Que… Comment ça, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

 _-On était venus à New-York pour une affaire, et on voulait venir vous voir, vous tous, pour vous faire une surprise mais on a vraiment merdé, sur ce coup-là, et… Attends une minute !_

Elle entendit des coups de feu et quelques cris au bout du fil. Le regard de Castle s'aggravait, tout comme le sien.

-Sam ? Sam ! Tu es là ? Attends, est-ce que c'est une blague, ou...

 _-Ecoute, on a plus beaucoup de temps, et je sais pas si on va pouvoir tenir ! Dean est en train de… Enfin, on est vraiment dans la merde, là, on a besoin de ton aide, Kate… Maintenant !_

-Sam, où êtes-vous ?

 _-On est dans l'Upper West Side, à l'angle de la 116_ _ème_ _et de Midtown, dans l'immeuble numéro 72, au neuvième étage ! Vous feriez mieux de v…_

Elle n'entendit plus rien au bout du fil. Comme si l'on avait brusquement raccroché. Ce qui était très certainement le cas, d'après eux.

-Sam, tu es toujours là ? Sam !

Elle décrocha ses yeux de son téléphone et les releva vers Castle, qui hocha la tête. Ils attrapèrent leur veste et sortirent en trombe de l'appartement. Une fois arrivés en bas, elle appela Esposito.

-Javier, t'es là ?

 _-Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'il y a, chef ?_

-Ecoute, on a un problème…

Elle lui expliqua la situation, lui donna l'adresse, et ils décidèrent de se rejoindre là-bas.

« Merde, les gars, dans quoi vous vous êtes encore fourrés » pensa-t-elle en entrant dans sa voiture et en mettant ses clés sur le contact.

Elle les connaissait. Elle savait pertinemment qu'ils s'attiraient facilement des ennuis, et qu'ils n'auraient pas appelé si ça n'avait pas été urgent. Et elle savait qu'ils plaisantaient rarement avec ce genre de choses.


	24. Ch24-19h17-Les coeurs s'emballent

Durant l'espace d'une seconde, le cœur de Kate s'était arrêté. Elle avait entendu la voix affolée de Sam au téléphone, puis… Plus rien.

Dans sa robe, elle avait couru jusqu'à sa voiture avec Castle, puis s'était empressée de vérifier que ses deux collègues étaient bien en route, tout en essayant d'éviter de penser au pire.

« Sam et Dean sont de bons chasseurs, ils… »

Non. Elle n'arrivait pas à se faire à cette idée. Elle avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'il se passait de leur côté. Et cela n'avait rien de prometteur.

Kate prit son inspiration, et tenta de recontacter un des deux frères, sans aucun succès. Elle s'y attendait, bien qu'il y avait une lueur d'espoir, dans sa tête, qui lui disait que tout irait bien.

Les deux mains crispées sur le volant, elle tentait de contenir ses émotions. Elle détestait plus que tout les démons. Et ce qui allait avec, bien sûr. Et elle ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne aux personnes qui comptent vraiment pour elle.

Et elle leur était redevable. Redevable à un tel point qu'elle se sentirait comme première responsable s'il leur arrivait quoi que ce soit.

Merde, ces deux gars leur avaient sauvé la vie… Alors c'était à elle de leur rendre la pareille.

Son téléphone sonna. Castle décrocha pour elle, puis mit le haut-parleur.

 _-Beckett, vous êtes là ?_

-Ouais, Espo. On est y est, on sort de la voiture à l'instant.

 _-C'est bon, je vous vois. Venez, on s'apprête à entrer !_

Elle raccrocha, et ils le rejoignirent, ainsi que Ryan, devant l'immeuble. Kate, l'arme au poing, entra en premier, suivie de ses collègues. Pour une fois, ils auraient vraiment eu besoin de l'aide des autres patrouilles de flics, mais ils ne pouvaient se risquer à dévoiler le secret des Winchester. Aux yeux de la plupart des flics des Etats Unis, ils étaient officiellement morts.

Ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur, puis, une fois arrivés au neuvième étage, ils relevèrent leur armes vers le haut. Une femme, sur le perron de son appartement, leur indiqua que le vacarme venait du numéro six cents quarante-huit. Ils la remercièrent d'un simple signe de tête, sans pour autant détourner les yeux.

Kate fit signe aux gars de s'arrêter une minute, et elle se pencha vers le sol. Elle effleura de deux doigts la moquette rougie, puis se releva. Elle regarda Ryan, Esposito et Castle dans les yeux. Tout les laissait penser qu'il s'agissait de sang. Et il paraissait encore frais.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer, puis s'arrêtèrent devant la fameuse porte en question. Ils entendirent de nouveaux coups de feu et n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour enfoncer la porte.

-Sam ! Dean ! Les gars, où êtes-vous ?

Il faisait sombre à l'intérieur. On y voyait pas à dix centimètres devant soi. Kate chercha un interrupteur, afin d'y voir un peut plus clair. Et au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par le trouver. La pièce s'éclaira un peu plus.

Elle fut dès lors incapable de bouger le moindre muscle en voyant la scène qui s'exposait à elle.

* * *

 _Bonjour, on m'appelle "Cruauté" dans le métier... Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre d'une fic qui me tient beaucoup à cours, car jusque-là, je crois que c'est la plus longue que j'ai postée..._ _Avant de poster ce fameux chapitre, la résolution, la toute FIN, j'aimerais remercier ceux qui m'ont suivies jusqu'au bout, qui se sont accrochés malgré mes longues absences (premières dédicaces à Leana, et puis ma p'tite fan de Crowley)..._

 _3 J'vous aime 3_


	25. Ch25-19h18 Ces moments inoubliables

**_Bonjouuuuur! Voici enfin le tout dernier chapitre d'une fic que j'ai vraiment adoré écrire. Pour être honnête, je crois que ça va me manquer de ne plus publier de chapitres tout en recevant des avis généralement positifs 3 3 3  
Je tiens encore à remercier ceux qui se sont accrochés jusqu'au bout, qui ne m'ont pas lâchée en cours de route... _****_Bonne lecture!_**

* * *

Kate eu un mouvement de recul.

Devant elle se tenaient Martha, Alexis, Lanie, son père, tous leurs collègues du douze, chacun une coupe en main. Derrière elle, Castle, Ryan et Esposito étaient morts de rire. Elle, elle était bouche bée.

Même le Capitaine Gates était là.

-Mais…

Castle s'approcha d'elle, et lui dit, toujours en riant.

-Je t'avais bien dit, il y a trois ans, que j'allais finir par me venger… Mais avoue que c'est plutôt réussi.

-C'est…

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce la regardaient, attendant une quelconque réaction de sa part. Les seuls mots qu'elle pu sortir furent;

-Vous êtes vraiment… Vous…

-Nouuuuuuus… ? Nous quoi… ?

-Vous êtes… Vous êtes les meilleurs, les gars, quoi… Mais vous restez quand même des grands malades!

Ils se mirent à rire tous ensemble.

-Bon, je reconnais que je l'avais mérité, après le coup qu'on a fait à Castle il y a trois ans pour son anniversaire, mais je vous croyais quand même pas capable de me faire la même chose, de me prendre à mon propre jeu.

-Et ? Qu'en penses-tu ?

-C'est… Je crois que cette journée sera définitivement inoubliable, et… Mais vous étiez tous dans le coup ? Même Sam et Dean ?

-Surtout Sam et Dean, répondit l'écrivain. Je les avais appelés, le mois dernier, pour leur demander s'ils étaient libres aujourd'hui. Et je leur ai dit que je souhaitais que cette soirée demeure inoubliable… Puis, pend ant qu'on parlait, je leur ai raconté, pour votre blague d'il y a trois ans. Et Dean a proposé de te faire la même chose, en guise de « revanche », tu vois… J'ai immédiatement été enchanté par cette idée, bien sûr…

-Alors là… Je suis vraiment bluffée… Même vous, Capitaine Gates…

-Eh oui, même moi. Bon, je n'avais pas vraiment d'excuse pour vous jouer ce tour, mais vous savez, comme je n'ai pas pu être présente à l'anniversaire de votre mari, il y a quelques années...

-Nous non plus, mais c'était pour une bonne cause, dit une voix venant de la pièce voisine.

Cinq autres personnes fit leur apparition, et Kate souri de plus belle.

-Les gars, vous êtes venus…

-Bon anniversaire, Kate, dirent les Winchester.

-Franchement… Je suis vraiment contente de vous revoir. Et en pleine forme... N'est-ce pas, Dean ?

-Qui, moi ?

-Quand j'ai eu ton frère au téléphone, tu agonisais. T'as l'air plutôt bien, pour quelqu'un de mourant, dis-moi… Comment tu fais ?

-Ah… Secrets du métier…

La Capitaine se dirigea ensuite vers Tori en souriant, et la prit dans ses bras.

-C'est bon de tous vous revoir, Kate, lui dit-elle. Vous m'aviez vraiment manqué.

-Tu m'as manqué, à moi aussi.

Elle la relâcha, puis se dirigea vers les deux dernières personnes.

-Bobby Singer et Castiel… C'est bizarre, je croyais que les anges étaient des êtres sages et réfléchis…

-Vous pouvez pas imaginer les nombre de conneries que cette tête de plumeau peut faire en une seule journée, s'exclama Bobby en riant de bon cœur.

-Quoi qu'il en soit… Merci, merci à vous tous, dit-elle à l'assemblée. Vous avez tous un esprit assez… Comment dire… Tordu, mais vous êtes vraiment les meilleurs, les gars…

Castle la rejoignit, et la prit dans ses bras.

-Alors ? Que penses-tu de mon cadeau d'anniversaire ?

-C'est parfait Rick… Mais maintenant, sache que je vais devoir riposter… Encore…

* * *

Fin

(pour de vrai, cette fois...)


End file.
